Loveor something very much like it
by frosty600
Summary: Buffy is attacked one night by a gang of men just outside The Bronze in an alley on her way home. She is saved by a handsome man, who looks after her, before taking her home. And so follows a story of love…or something very much like it. AU All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon. I just like to play with them, before I give them back. :D

**A/N:** Ok well here's a new chapter to a completely new story :D (please don't kill me I know I still have many unfinished ones out there lol) This is my first ever completely AU story. Where every character is human, and there are no such things as the creatures that go bump in the night! So please feed the musie to let her know whether or not to continue. She gets nervous about completely new things. LOL

Anyway please enjoy this first chapter! :D

**CHAPTER 1**

Buffy stretched as she exited The Bronze. Wrapping her coat around her a little more tightly, it was a fairly chilly night, and she needed to get home. She was already a little over her curfew, but only because she had lost track of the time as she danced. Walking as quickly as she could through the night her thigh length skirt swaying around her. She really wished that she had checked the time earlier! There was a strangely high crime rate in Sunnydale, most of them occurring at night.

Buffy looked behind her. She had the scary feeling that she was being followed. The feeling grew as she saw shadows moving past a lamp behind her. Suddenly wishing that she hadn't taken the shortcut through the alley to get home, Buffy sped up her pace. It was then that she heard the sound of motorbikes. The sound of their motors roaring in the once silent night. She let out a scared whimper as she looked around herself, she could see the beams of light, from the headlights as they drove around the alley she was trapped in. Buffy backed up a few steps a scared noise coming from her throat as she prayed that they'd drive away, and leave her alone.

She swung her head around when lights landed on her and she stumbled away from the imposing vehicles that were blocking one side of the alley. Swinging her head around again when she felt the warmth of more lights hitting her, and the sound of the engines turning off, to see that they had completely boxed her in. Buffy backed away as she watched them getting off their bikes, the bright lights hurting her eyes a little for a moment. They were all wearing beat up leather jackets and pants and had piercings and tattoos on them.

Buffy accidentally backed into an alley wall, her hazel eyes wide with fear, as they came towards her there imposing bodies looking far bigger than they really were. Nausea twisted in her gut. "Looky what we have here boys." One of the large men taunted.

"Look at those wide scared eyes, and those trembling lips. I bet she's a little virgin." Another crowed licking his lips as he eyed her. Buffy hand clutched the bag in her hand tighter, pressing herself further into the wall. Praying that she was having a nightmare.

"Ain't you a pretty little thing." The first one said grabbing her chin with his hand tilt her head this way and that.

Buffy jerked her head away. "Don't touch me!" Buffy yelled at them, causing a chuckle to run through the group of six men.

"Looks like we've got a fighter on our hands boys."

"Ooh good. Makes it more enjoyable."

"Virgin cunts always the best, so tight…"

"Oh and those screams there delightful."

Another chuckle went through the group, and Buffy whimpered, she bolted, or tried to bolt. Strong thick arms caught her easily, pushing her back, and into one of the other men, his arms going around her feeling her breasts through her jacket roughly, before he growled in annoyance ripping the jacket from her shoulders and off her body. Her hand bag which she had clutched like a lifeline falling to the ground with a thump. His large rough hands where back on her breasts, and he was rubbing something hard into her ass.

"No!" Buffy screamed as she struggled against her captors hold. "STOP IT!" She could feel other hands on her now. large hands running over her bare legs. A hand cupping between her legs, pushing aside her panties to feel her bare flesh, a finger being shoved roughly inside her, and another scream left her lips. Someone hooted with joy. "She's a virgin. Didn't I tell you she was a virgin!"

Buffy cried and screamed the finger that had been thrust into her dry passage hurt! And fear rushed through her, getting worse, making her struggle harder, which only made them grip her tighter. She felt a tongue run along the skin of her leg, and she screamed again, hoping that someone would coming running to her rescue. Her scream was cut off by a meaty tongue been forced into her mouth. The feeling making her feel sick.

Hands slipped under her top fondling her flesh roughly painfully. Their hands felt disgusting on her, but she couldn't seem to break away, nor could she tell who was holding her anymore, as she was thrust from one males arms to another. Their excited calls making her fear rise. Buffy felt another hand cup her roughly, and she heard a dark voice in her ear. "I'm gonna enjoy fucking the virgin out of you." Then Buffy heard a scream that wasn't her own, and the hand that had been touching her so intimately left and she hear the same voice mutter. "Fuck." Before dropping her on her ass. Buffy crawled over to the wall huddling in on herself as she cried, not being able to do much else in this moment, even though she knew she should take this god given opportunity to runaway.

"Looks like we've got a good Samaritan on our hands boys let show him what we do to people who spoil our fun." Buffy heard, and she couldn't help but look up from her knees to see who they were talking about. She could tell who they were talking about in an instant, as the man that was coming to her rescue fought with her attackers. He was more handsome then she could possibly believe, and was dressed nicer. His short black hair spiked with gel. He fought with what looked like a metal pole that he could have picked up from one of the garbage bins. As she watched he hit one of them upside the head, with a loud thunk making the man fall to the ground. Buffy made a strangled sound when they rushed the newcomer pinning him to the wall by his arms, a third guy delivering blows to his gut. The man giving grunts of pain with each blow.

Buffy wished that she wasn't so scared so that she could perhaps move and help him, but all she could do was watch. Relief flooded her when he broke free head butting one of his attackers, before kicking him in the groin. Shoving away the other two, he punched the one that was on his knees in the face sending him to the ground to. He turned to face the remaining four members of the gang that had attacked her, his body tense ready to fight them all, but the four backed away, before turning tail and running for their bikes, driving off without a backward glance at their fallen comrades.

***

Angel turned to look at the terrified girl that was sitting huddled against the wall. Dropping the pole from his hand to the ground with a clatter, he slowly made his way towards her. Wincing slightly with the pain he could feel in his gut. He was going to be bruised black and blue by tomorrow morning. He had no idea why he had come running when he heard this girls screams. He wasn't the type to fight for others. He just let things be as they may.

Bad things tended to happen when he fought, but something about her scream had called to him, catching his attention.

She had, had the gall to try and fight her attackers, or attempt to break free, and that he believed is what had made him step in. Why help those that wouldn't at least try to help themselves. Lowering himself down on his hunches in front of her, trying his best not to scare her anymore then she was already. "Are you hurt?" Angel asked, before realizing how stupid the question was. "Stupid question. Are you seriously hurt?" Angel corrected himself, liking the phrasing of his question better this time.

Angel sighed when all she did was look at him with those wide watery, hazel eyes. Reaching forward ignoring her small flinch as he scooped her up in his arms, carrying her out of the alley, and to his own motorbike that he had parked just outside the alley. Settling her in front of him. He was surprised when she curled her small hands around his arms, not a sound leaving her lips.

Driving off Angel headed for his home, not really knowing where else to take her.

Parking his motorbike in its usual spot Angel scooped up the small blond and walked down the stairs, turning left he was faced with the familiar black door to his apartment. Fishing out his keys Angel opened his door, kicking the door shut behind him. Placing the girl on his bed where she sat her arms clutching her sides. Her eyes staring straight ahead, but seeing nothing. Grabbing a woollen blanket out of his linen closet he wrapped it around the girl, watching as her tiny fingers slowly grabbed the edges of the blanket in a white knuckled grip.

He pulled a chair over from his kitchen table and sat it down in front of the bed, sitting on it backwards. He rested his arms across the top of the back of the chair, resting his chin on his arms, as he watched the girl, just sit there.

Doubts niggled in his mind, about the smartness of bringing her here. Perhaps he should have just called the cops for her, and disappeared at the first sound of the siren, or maybe he should have taken her to the hospital, or something. Angel was about to ring the hospital to see if there was anything he needed to do when the girl stirred, a whimper escaping her lips, before she scrambled back on the bed until her back hit the wall. Her hazel eyes flicking around wildly, taking in her surroundings, before settling back on him, her fingers clasping even tighter to the blanket he had wrapped around her.

Obligingly Angel got up and moved his chair further away from the bed, sitting so that now his back was pressing against the wall, giving her as much space as he could, not wanting to really leave her completely alone right now. "Do you remember who I am?" Angel asked softly, not wanting to sound imposing, or frightening.

Buffy hesitated biting her lip. Flashes of her memory swimming in her minds' eye. Her attackers, being dropped… Buffy nodded slowly. Opening her mouth to speak, only for nothing to come out. It took a couple of tries, but Buffy found her voice after a moment. "M, metal pole guy." Buffy whispered.

A small smile quirked Angel's lips and he nodded. "Yeah that's me. I'm Angelus, but nearly everyone calls me Angel." Angel offered giving his name, not really wanting to be known as 'metal pole guy'. Even if the way she had said it was cute, and made him want to laugh. Buffy didn't reply, just kept staring at him. "Are you seriously hurt?" Angel asked again.

Buffy hesitated a moment, thinking about it. "I don't know…I don't think so." Angel nodded at her relieved. "Where…where are we?"

"My apartment. I wasn't sure where else to take you." Angel said quickly, not wanting her to panic.

Buffy hesitantly nodded, it made sense, and he wasn't trying to get close to her, or making her feel uncomfortable. "Did you want to take a shower…or for me to take you home?" Angel asked, not quite sure what to do with himself, or with the still scared girl on his bed.

Buffy thought about it a moment, she felt dirty, and she could still feel their touch over her body. She couldn't face her mom with their vile touch all over her! "A, a shower would be nice." Buffy said quietly looking down at the floor. Jerking when she saw his shadow move, as he got up from the chair. Buffy silently scolded herself for her jumpiness. It wasn't as if Angel had hurt her. He'd saved her! She had no reason to be scared of him! She couldn't help, but be a little intimidated by his size though, she didn't think she'd ever been in such close contact with such a muscular man before.

Angel got out a fresh towel for her, and after hesitating a moment, walked to his closet and pulled out one of his smaller shirts, and tracky pants with a drawstring, before walking slowly back to the chair, and placing the pile on the seat. "Um…you don't have to take the clothes I, I just thought you might like me to give those ones a quick wash or something." Angel said feeling awkward, he had no idea what to do in this situation, and he found himself more than worried that he'd say something to scare the girl.

Buffy nodded personally she wouldn't mind burning these clothes. "Thank you." Buffy mumbled, forcing herself to look him in the eyes, with a small smile, before she gathered her courage and walked over to the chair, that Angel was still standing beside to collect the towel, and the clothes she would be borrowing. _'See nothing scary about him.'_ Buffy told herself, when she had safely completed her mission, and had began walking, before she paused turning back with a sheepish expression on her face. "Ahhh…where is the shower?"

Angel felt another smile tug at his lips, as he showed her which door the shower was. Her more confident expression, somewhat easing the tension in his own body. "Just, ah, leave your clothes outside the door." Angel told her, before walking around the corner to give her privacy. After a moment of silence he could hear the rustling of her clothes, before the door opened, and shut behind her. Slowly getting up, Angel silently made his way over. Grabbing the shirt, and skirt she had left outside the door. Walking out past the kitchen he opened a door to the small laundry, and quickly set her clothes to be washed. The sound of the running water, letting him know that Buffy had hopped under.

***

Buffy stood under the shower the hot water running over her shivering body. She had felt cold the moment she had slipped out from under the blanket. Buffy scrubbed at her arms, and her chest with a soapy cloth. Wanting, needing to remove their touch from her skin. But it didn't seem to work, she could still feel them. Cleaning everywhere she knew they had touched Buffy sank down to the floor of the shower. "Nothing happened." Buffy whispered to herself. "Angel stopped anything from happening." The spoken words made her feel better slightly, but it didn't do much to erase the feeling of their hands.

Buffy squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself to stop scrubbing at her skin. The scent of the soap helping to sooth her, the scent of her saviour. She opened her eyes, and let out a shaky breath. "Their touch is gone now. Like it never was." Buffy whispered trying to convince herself, that the soap had actually done the trick.

Standing up Buffy turned off the faucet, and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping the towel around her quickly, Buffy dried herself off before reluctantly stepping back into her underwear. She'd probably burn them to. Pulling on the shirt, Buffy giggled as it seemed to swallow her whole, the end of the shirt coming down to her knees. Pulling on the pants Buffy pulled the drawstring and tied it into a firm bow. Cuffing up the ends of the pants as much as she could, Buffy sighed when the pants still dragged on the ground.

Shrugging it off Buffy stepped out of the bathroom allowing the steam out with her. Buffy gave a small smile to Angel who was sitting at his kitchen table, as she held up his pants on her hips trying not to fall over the ends of them. Buffy sat down at the kitchen table a couple of chairs away from Angel, her eyes watching him work on her top. Small gold coloured safety pins peeking from his lips, and she realized that one of the straps of her shirt had been ripped in two. Angel took the last pin from his mouth, fastening it carefully into the material joining the straps together as best he could. "I'm not at all adept at sewing with a needle and thread, but this should do until you can get someone to fix it for you." Angel said a small blush staining his cheeks, for a reason he wasn't sure why, maybe it was the look of appreciation in her eyes, or maybe it was because she looked a lot different know that she had wash up, her skin no longer pale with her fright, but back to glowing with her tan, and the way she looked in his clothes! Her tiny body seemingly swallowed up by them. He probably could have just given her the shirt, and she could have worn it like a dress.

"Thanks." Buffy mumbled not making any move take the top from his fingers. Angel set it down on the table. "Your skirt is still in the dryer it wasn't completely dried yet." Angel told her just in case she was wondering.

Buffy nodded, her eyes flicking over to meet his. "Thank you." Angel knew immediately what she was referring to, by the feeling tone in her voice, and the sincerity in her hazel eyes, as well as the welling tears he could see in her hazel depths. "You're welcome…did you want a coffee, or something whilst you wait?"

"A hot chocolate, if it's at all possible." Buffy asked, hurriedly wiping at her eyes, really not wishing to cry in front of him. It was bad enough that he had seen her in the state she had been in after he had rescued her. She'd looked like a ghost…a very dirty ghost.

"Of course. Can't live without my hot chocolate fix." Angel told her jovially getting up from his chair, and walking over to the kitchen. Surprised by the urge to lean down and kiss her forehead. "Marsh-mellow?"

"Please."

Angel came back to the table a couple of moments later with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands. Sitting down he watched Buffy take a sip from hers, a smile of delight forming on her lips making her eyes sparkle, as the chocolaty goodness settled in her belly, making the twisty feelings she had go away. "Buffy, my names Buffy." She introduced herself, remembering he had earlier.

"It's…different." Angel teased, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"My olds are strange." Buffy shrugged, before taking a drink of her chocolate, wanting to hide the blush on her cheeks. Sometimes having her name sucked! Buffy idly thought about commenting on his name to, but decided against it, the name suited him too much to knock it, another blush heated her cheeks, and Buffy fought the urge to squirm; it wasn't as if he could hear her thoughts.

Angel looked up as he heard the drier click off. Getting up to investigate he came back with Buffy's skirt in his arms, setting it beside the shirt, Angel looked up at Buffy again. "We can go as soon as you're ready." He was surprised by how much he really didn't want her to leave! He'd always preferred his solitude. Buffy hesitated a moment torn between wanting to stay, and wanting to get home. Swigging back the last dregs of her drink Buffy gave a small smile. "Mom will be worried about me. I'm out way past curfew." Buffy got up reluctantly picking up her clothes. Glad for the heat that was coming off them, it made her more comfortable with them, like the men had been burned from her clothes, but she doubted she would wear them again.

Entering the bathroom, Buffy quickly got changed, hopping on one foot as she struggled slightly to slip the long length of the pants over her last foot. Stepping into her skirt, Buffy threw on her top pulling it down over her chest, the cold metal of the safety pins digging softly into her shoulder. Opening the bathroom door, Buffy easily slipped into the strappy shoes, before looking up at Angel.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Buffy nodded walking over to him, smiling as he held open the door for her to walk through. Waiting for him just outside the apartment door, not one hundred percent sure where to go and she really didn't want to be outside on her own just yet.

Angel led Buffy to wear his bike was parked in the garage allotted to his apartment. He handed her a small black helmet, evidently meant for a girl's head, which made Buffy's insides twist in jealousy. Mentally shaking her head Buffy slipped the helmet on doing up with the clasp with only a small fumble. "Do you want to sit in front of me, or behind me?" Angel asked as he hopped on, kicking up the stand expertly as he did so. "Ah…behind." Buffy chose hesitantly, she hadn't really ridden on a motorbike before. Angel slid forward obligingly on the seat, allowing enough room for Buffy to slip on behind him. Buffy had to use his shoulder for support to get on the big bike. It was a little too high up for her to manage completely on her own with the amount of room she was given.

"So where to?" Angel asked, glancing behind him, as he fastened his own helmet.

"1608 Revello Drive." Buffy told him, just as Angel revved the engine making it purr to life, flipping down the protective flap on the helmet Angel shouted over his shoulder. "Hold on tight!" Waiting for the feeling of her tiny arms to wrap around his waist tightly, making him wince when she did. He'd forgotten about the punches he'd taken to the stomach.

Taking off on to the street, Angel pressed a button on his bike to close the garage door, before he sped up. Weaving through the streets. Taking a longer route to get to Buffy's house, instead of the straight forward one, that ran past the high school. Buffy snuggled closer into Angel's back, hoping that he wouldn't notice, burying her nose in his shirt for a moment breathing in his scent.

Angel could feel the helmet against his back, and he couldn't help wishing that it wasn't the law in the state of California to wear helmets when riding a motorbike. Slowing down as he turned into Revello Drive Angel searched out the numbers coming to a stop in front of a house, whose mailbox had 'Summers' hanging under it. With the help of Angel's steadying arm Buffy hopped down off the bike. Unclasping the helmet she passed it to Angel, who secured it to the rack at the back of his bike, flicking up the protective flap of his helmet so he could say goodbye.

"Thanks for the ride Angel."

"Anytime." Angel replied watching as Buffy turned and walked up the drive, determined to see that she got safely inside her house. To his surprise and delight she turned back, hurrying towards him. Leaning up on her toes Buffy placed a kiss on his cheek. "And thank you." Angel waited until Buffy had disappeared inside her house, before he raised his hand up to touch his cheek where her soft lips had made contact. A smile on his face he kick-started his engine and peeled off into the night, headed for his apartment.

Buffy peaked out the small rectangular window beside the doorframe to see Angel driving away a lot faster than when he had pulled up. Letting the curtain fall back into place Buffy stiffened when the light turned on. Turning around, she looked apologetically up at her mother's angry form, as she stood in her dressing gown in the middle of the staircase her fingers still on the light switch. "You better have one damn good reason for coming home so late young lady." Joyce said sternly as she marched down the rest of the stairs, to stand in front of her daughter.

Buffy took a deep breath to steady herself, unsure of the reaction to come; her own, and her mothers. "I was attacked by…I think I counted six guys, but…I could be wrong. I, I, I was just so scared, my mind wasn't really working properly." Buffy said softly her head tilted towards the ground as the memories flashed before her eyes, making her flinch, and tremble, now that Angel wasn't there the memories seemed to hit her harder, and she felt the crawling needed to scrub at her skin.

Joyce opened her mouth to yell at her daughter. It was not at all funny to make something like that up! But she paused though, it wasn't really in her daughters nature to lie about something as important as being attacked, she swept her eyes over her daughter, her eyes taking in the hand shaped bruises on her legs, and arms, the torn shirt strap that was pinned together to keep it on her shoulder. Joyce's hands flew to her mouth and tears stung her eyes. She took deep breathes through her covered mouth. Racing to her daughter Joyce wrapped her in her arms. "Th, th, that's a good one." Joyce said weakly.

Buffy brought her arms up to hold her mother, and after a moment of silence she spoke again. "Good enough to get me outa a lifetimes worth of grounding?" Buffy asked.

Joyce gave a shaky watery laugh, like sob, nodding her head as she brushed her hands over her daughter's cheeks, pressing her lips to her daughter's forehead. "I'm going to get dressed, and then where going to the hospital." Joyce said firmly wiping at her eyes.

Buffy visibly blanched. "It's one am. I'm sure it can wait." Buffy disagreed, but her mother was already up the stairs. She sighed and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. Bringing her arm up to her nose, Buffy took a deep breath, smiling as the scent of Angel's soap filled her nose. She missed the heat of his body against hers already.

Buffy shook herself she barely knew him! Looking up as her mother came walking down the stairs fully dressed her keys firmly in hand. Buffy got up. "I don't suppose there's any way to change your mind?" Joyce shook her head. "Didn't think so." Buffy muttered as she followed her mother to her car, sticking close to the older woman. Her eyes flicking about the night.

Joyce, and Buffy sat in silence for most of the drive to Sunnydale emergency centre, before Buffy broke the silence. Needing to let her mother know that she had been saved. To at least ease some of her mother's worry. "I was saved you know. From being raped." Joyce's hand gripped Buffy's in a tight grip. "I was screaming, and thrashing to get away, but it seemed hopeless," Buffy took a deep shaky breath, her hand squeezing her mother's, drawing strength. "But then suddenly 'he' was there, and I was dropped to the ground, and my attackers were cursing. I couldn't make myself move, as 'he' fought off my attackers making them flee away on their motorbikes…I must have been in some kind of shock, because the next thing I know is sitting in a bed with a blanket wrapped around me. My saviour sitting across from me in a chair. He, he was really sweet, and made me feel comfortable, and he let me take a shower, and borrow some of his clothes whilst he washed my clothes. Even gave me a hot chocolate!"

Joyce was silent for a moment, tears slipping free from her eyes. "With a marsh-mellow?"

"Uh huh."

Joyce let out another shaky, watery laugh. "Well I guess we owe a lot to your saviour."

Buffy nodded. "My guardian Angel." Buffy blushed the moment it came out of her mouth.

"Pardon?" Joyce asked not having caught most of the soft spoken words coming from her daughter's mouth. Glancing at her daughter from the corner of her eye, noting the blush on her daughter's cheeks.

"I said his name is Angel." Buffy hedged, the blush still staining her cheeks.

"…Well I'd say his parents named him well." Buffy chuckled, nodding her agreement.

Joyce pulled up outside the hospital, taking a deep breath before hopping out of her car. It upset her to see her normally vibrant, confident daughter, walking as close to her as possible. She hoped that at least during the day she'd be alright.

Buffy sat down in one of the waiting room chairs, as her mother talked in hushed tones to the lady behind the desk. The nurses' eyes flicking over to where she sat as her mother talked to her. Finally the nurse nodded, and Joyce came and sat down beside her. "The doctor shouldn't be too long. I've requested a female for you." Joyce spoke softly, loving brushing hair away from her draughts face. She didn't like the bruises that decorated her daughter's skin, but she was grateful to the man that had saved her daughter. She shuddered to think what would have happened if he hadn't been nearby, or close enough to hear her daughter's screams.

Buffy, and Joyce both looked up as the doctor walked in. "Buffy Summers." She said taking her hand warmly. "Come with me please." She said politely. Leading her patient to a bed she waited whilst Buffy sat down on it. Her mother standing by her side. "I'm doctor Faleing. The nurse told me that you were attacked?" She asked wishing to confirm. Buffy nodded reaching over and gripping her mother's hand. "Ok. I'm going to have to ask you some questions, and I know some of them may make you feel uncomfortable, but I need you to answer them as best you can ok?" Buffy nodded, squeezing her mom's hand. Joyce squeezed back giving a small smile to her daughter. "Are you hurt or feel any pain anywhere?" Faleing asked starting off with an easier question.

"Only the bruises I think."

The questions went on like this Doctor Faleing running her hands over her arms, and legs. Some of the questions were easy some of them harder, others she wasn't quite sure how to answer. She really didn't want to get into everything again, but she told a blow, by blow account of what happened, as best as she could remember, most of it was just flashes as her panicked mind had concentrated on trying to get out. Finally Doctor Faleing seemed to run out of questions. "I want to take you daughter for a full body scan just in case there is any internal bleeding, or any damages we can't see physically." She told Joyce.

Joyce nodded, and signed the needed permission slip, and watched as her daughter was wheeled out.

"Now I need you to remain perfectly still." Doctor Faleing said through the microphone in the room where she would observe the scans. Buffy nodded, before stilling completely, apart from her breaths. Wishing that she could get out of the machine already. It was very small and cramped in there, and she really wanted to get out of the hospital, and in to her own warm bed.

Finally the scan was over, and Buffy was wheeled over to her mother who was back out in the waiting room. "Well I've got good news. There is nothing wrong with your daughter. No internal bleed, or bone fractures, just bruises. I do suggest however that you see the school councillor, or nurse, and talk to them about your experience. It may help you to get passed the experience." The Doctor said kindly.

"Thank you." Joyce said relieved that her daughter was fine. Buffy nodded her agreement, feeling tired, and overly drained, and wanting nothing more than to curl up into her bed. Buffy walked with her mother out of the hospital, never more glad that tomorrow was Sunday, and she could sleep the day away if she wanted to.

"I'm so glad nothing's wrong Buffy…are you going to see the councillor?" Joyce asked as they drove back home.

Buffy shrugged, placing a hand over her mouth as she yawned. "Don't know…I'll see how I go I guess." Joyce nodded. It was after all completely up to her daughter, if she decided to go or not…she still found it hard to believe that her little girl was eighteen and was considered an adult…it made her feel old!

Buffy snuggled up under her blankets relieved to finally be in her own bed. She'd had one hell of a night! First an attack, then a dreaded trip to the hospital. She had never felt more glad to be home! Buffy sighed and snuggled deeper into the blankets, falling into a deep exhausted sleep. She must have been too exhausted to dream, because she slept peacefully all night not a single nightmare touching her sleep.

**A/N:** Well that was the first chapter of my new story I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review for my musie, so that she keeps the juices flowing for this fic! The more reviews the faster she gets out chapters. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! You all inspired musie to get this chapter out as quickly as she did. :D So a really **BIG THANK YOU :D**

**CHAPTER 2**

Buffy walked out of the Sunnydale high school building with a sigh of relief, more than ready to go home! Her best friend Willow Rosenberg beside her. Buffy had her bag thrown over one of her shoulders haphazardly as she walked. It had been six days since the attack. Six days since she had seen Angel, and despite the fact that she had only been around him for probably little over an hour she found that she missed him. His face seemed etched in her minds eye, the way he was fighting her attackers; strong and ferrous, and the way he was in his apartment; kind, and gentle.

Buffy sighed and looked up the sky. She let out an "Oof." When Willow jabbed her bonie elbow in her gut. "Stop mooning over 'Saviour guy' it's not as if you're going to see him again."

Buffy shot her friend a look as she rubbed her stomach. "I know that, but I'm allowed to fantasize." Buffy grumbled.

"Yeah. Of that perfect moment, on the backdrop of a sunset, where your reunited with your perfect white knight. You lean toward each other, and kiss with a fiery passion that ignites your senses…" Willow cut herself off when she noticed her best friends look. "Reading too many romance books?"

Buffy nodded a teasing smile on her face as she linked her arm through Willows'. "Oh yeah way too much."

The girls giggled, and practically skipped down the stairs they took them that fast. "So what are your plans for the weekend?" Willow asked.

The smile on Buffy's face dropped and her shoulders hunched. "I'm killing my carefree spirit, with a weekend full of SAC preparation." Buffy groaned.

Willow smiled. "I'm all prepared for mine. I've just got to do a small refresher course on the Sunday."

"You know sometimes I really wish I could suck your brain of some of those smarts." Buffy bemoaned.

Willow giggled letting her arm fall from Buffy's as they reached the end of school property. "I'll see you on Monday Buffy." Willow said, hefting her backpack back up when it started to slip.

"Yeah see you." Buffy waved, before she turned in the direct opposite direction of Willow heading for her home, running her hand along the fence as she walked for a few moments. Looking up with a jerk as she heard the purr of a single motorbike engine, sighing in disappointment Buffy shook her head at her stupidity, as she didn't recognize the bike, or the owner that sped past.

'_I have to stop doing that!'_ Buffy mentally scolded herself. Ever since that night every time she heard the sound of a single motorbike she'd look in that direction hoping that it was 'her' Angel; it never was. Then when she heard a group of motorbikes she'd tense up in fear until they passed, or drove out of earshot. Luckily for her not that many people owned motorbikes in a small town like Sunnydale, so not many groups rode around town.

Buffy turned a corner, putting the school out of sight, blocked by the buildings on the block she was walking down. Crossing a road and turning another corner, before crossing another road. Buffy casually walked through a lawn that wasn't her own, like she did every other school day. Walking up to a yellow picket fence, Buffy stood up on a plank of wood that held the fence together. Peeping over the side. Immediately a large German Shepherd started barking at her running up to the fence. "Hey Custard. How you doing?" Buffy asked, as she dug around in her book bag. Grabbing out a wrapped up paper package, she unwrapped it letting a bone fall into her hand. "Here you go Custard. Enjoy!" Buffy said as she threw it as far as she could to the other side of the paddock that Custard was kept in. Jumping over the fence, she dusted herself off, and walked across the paddock to the other fence that blocked off this property from her own.

Climbing up the picket fence quickly Buffy jumped over with a smile. It was so much easier doing that then walking the extra five miles it'd take to reach the end of the block, and the turn off that would lead her into Revello Drive, then the five mile walk back to this spot just to get to her house. Buffy grimaced as she wiped her hands together, as she walked towards the back door of her house. Throwing the paper in the recycle bin before letting herself in with her key, Buffy shut the door behind her. Throwing her keys on the table she washed her hands with a detol wash that was placed on the sink of the kitchen.

"Oh hello Buffy." Joyce said as she walked into the kitchen thumbing through pages on the table, evidently looking for something.

Her mother's voice had made her jump, clutching her hand to her chest, Buffy turned to face her mother. "Hey. Your home early."

"Not really." Joyce said looking up at her daughter for a moment, before turning her attention back to the pages on the table. "I just forgot the paperwork on this afternoons shoot." Joyce said picking up a small pile of pages that were stapled together. "You can come in with me if you want. I'm sure Pike wants to see you again."

"Oh he's working today is he?"

Joyce nodded. "He works every day. He got hired full time about…a week ago. So did you want to come?"

Buffy mulled it over for a moment seriously tempted to go. She hadn't seen Pike in ages! Firming her resolve Buffy desolately shook her head. "Can't I've got to prepare for my SAC in Applied Sciences." Buffy grumbled, scuffing her toes along the tiled floor in disappointment.

Joyce smiled at her daughter, walking to her, she kissed her on the forehead. "That's my hard working little girl. I'll see you when I get back."

"Say hi to Pike for me. Tell him to keep his fingers crossed for me on Monday."

"Ok." Joyce called as she walked down the hall.

Buffy ran after her. "Oh and can we have pizza tonight?" Buffy asked.

"I'll think about it." Joyce replied, before she shut the front door behind her, walking over to her car.

Buffy watched as her mother pulled out of the driveway with a sigh, a pout on her lips. She really wished she could go tonight, there was nothing like ogling hot guys as they posed for pictures for the covers of magazines, billboards, posters, sides of buses… It made her really envy her mom's job at times, and for the longest time she had wanted to be a photographer just like her mom, but then she'd met most of the people she worked with…

They'd been assholes not wanting to be bothered by their bosses annoying little daughter. Pike had been nice though, had talked to her, made friends with her, but the experience had still put her off becoming a photographer like her mother, didn't stop her from ogling though. She still wanted to be a photographer, but maybe she'd focus on landscapes or something.

Buffy shook herself, and forced herself up the stairs and into her bedroom, setting herself down on her bed, her book bag strewn in front of her. Pulling out her 3/4 Applied Sciences book, Buffy sighed as she flipped it open to the first chapter she needed to look over for her SAC. Opening her folder and grabbing out her pens. Buffy was soon rubbing her forehead in concentration, a frown marring her features that got bigger with every minute that ticked by on the clock. _'Why did I let Willow talk me into doing Applied Sciences?'_ Buffy scrubbed a hand down her face. "Oh yeah. Cause she begged me." Buffy muttered rocking her pen back and forth between her fingers, as she frowned down at the small words in her text book, and the written words in her folder.

Jotting down notes, and re-writing things that she had already written, many equations and formulas trying to get them to stick in her head. Tracing her pen over them, memorizing the movements. _'Come on Buffy. You can at least pass Applied Sciences…but from now on…no more giving into Willow's puppy dog eyes!'_ Buffy thought as she flipped a couple of pages in her text book, her head beginning to hurt with all the information she was looking over. She never did this much study! Never!

Buffy dropped her pen, and fell back against the wall of her bed, letting out an 'ouch' when she accidentally hit her head on the wall. She closed her eyes, tempted to call Willow and see what she was doing. Get some pointers on memorizing techniques, but she discarded the idea, she'd call with good intentions but she knew herself, she'd end up switching the subject, and probably end up talking all night! And if she wanted to have at least one day of relaxing this weekend she couldn't do that!

Buffy forced her eyes to open, then gathering her willpower she sat up reluctantly picking up the pen again hunching over the books, frowning once again down at the complicated equations.

***

Angel took a sip from his whiskey, watching the life of The Bronze whilst he leaned against a beam that supported the upper level of the club. It had been six days since he had saved Buffy Summers, and not for a moment had he been able to get her out of his head. She was always there haunting his thoughts. The way she had looked as she stared at him from the ground terrified. The way she had huddled in the blanket on his bed, he tended to like this image the best. Something about her being in his bed struck something inside him.

The image as she stared at him sheepishly as she asked where the shower was, how she looked in his borrowed clothes her hair wet from the shower her hazel eyes looking at him gratefully, even if she had still been a little jumpy.

Angel smiled at a dark haired girl who was smiling at him trying to attract his attention. He looked her up and down. She was a beauty. Long flowing silky black hair, a face that could make angels cry in envy, and a body that looked like it was made it be touched by a man for long steamy hours on end. But apart from a twinge of recognition Angel didn't feel anything for the brunette, there was no spark, no interest, no nothing. Turning away from her he gulped down the last of his whiskey he set the glass down on an empty table that was filled with empty glasses, and wet splotches from the party that had just vacated the table not too long ago.

Walking from the club Angel pinched the bridge of his nose, a frown pulling down his angelic features. He could feel a headache coming on drumming softly against his temples now, warning him of the pounding that would be coming. Swinging a leg over his bike, Angel smiled down at his classic fondling the hand bars affectionately. He loved his bike.

Slipping on his helmet, and flipping the safety guard over his face Angel kick-started his engine, peeling out onto the streets headed for his apartment. The little slip of a blond colouring his thoughts. He'd be damned if he hadn't dreamed of her every night since he'd met her, or if he could still feel her sweet warm lips against his cheek. He'd gone to The Bronze tonight to get her out of his head, to pick up some random to get her out of his thoughts, but it hadn't worked. No one had caught his attention, though plenty had been interested in him.

Pulling up into his garage Angel dismounted his thoughts still full of the petite blond that had hooked him in less than two hours. She hadn't seemed any different to any other girl he had met, and yet there was something about her hazel eyes, and the way her pouty lips were just so…the way her hair had clung to her after her shower, shaping her face perfectly. The way that she had seemed to trust him even after what had happened.

Angel sighed as he entered his apartment, this was wrong. This was all wrong! He wasn't supposed to meet any body! He wasn't supposed to form any kind of attachments. He was just supposed to lie low, and live the life of a rich bachelor who liked his privacy. The image of the petite sexy blond danced in front of his eyes teasingly, and Angel growled stalking over to his kitchen sink and pulling down some painkillers, and a glass filling it with water, he popped out two pills. Drinking them down without a second thought warding off the headache he could feel at his temples.

Slipping off his top, throwing it haphazardly over the chair, that was still crammed up against the wall. Shimming off his pants next and throwing them over the shirt he turned off the lights, before slipping into his bed, pulling the sheets up around him. Turning to face the wall Angel closed his eyes willing himself to fall asleep.

A few moments later his eyes snapped open. The woman's image wouldn't leave him alone! And the more it haunted him the more he wished that he was actually seeing her. That she was standing in front of him. That she was in bed with him, as naked as he was. That she was thinking of him, that her thoughts were filled of nothing but him. Angel groaned and rolled so that he was lying on his back, shifting his arms so that his palms cupped the back of his head.

Angel sighed, as he blinked up at the blackness that coated his silent apartment. In all his twenty five years he had never met a woman who had invaded his thoughts so thoroughly, so effortlessly, and it bothered him, and called to him. A smile graced Angel's lips. There didn't really seem anything for it. He'd have to go see her…when he woke up.

***

Buffy stretched like a cat, a large yawn enveloping her, and she turned on the bed intent on going back to sleep for a couple more hours. She'd spent practically the whole of last night studying, and her brain was still circling the drain as equations spun around in her head. The sudden sound of a motorbike had Buffy moaning and pulling her pillow over her head. _'Who in the world would be out riding a motorbike at the ungodly hour of…'_ Buffy cracked open an eye to look at her alarm clock. _'nine thirty in the morning!'_

Buffy's eyes snapped open a moment later as her sleepy mind registered what she was hearing, and the fact that the engine had cut out. Hope blossomed in her chest, even as she told herself it wasn't possible. That it was just some stranger who had moved across the street or something. Getting out of her bed Buffy risked a peek out her window and she felt a large smile curl her lips, as she saw a figure swinging off his bike, kicking down the stand, before taking off his helmet.

She choked back the squeal of excitement that wanted to spill from her lips, as she felt a rush of giddiness consume her. Stepping back out of sight with a blush when Angel's eyes happened to glance up and look directly at her as if he had felt her gaze. She definitely didn't want to be seen in only her night shirt, with no makeup on, and with bed head!

Buffy was still for a moment, before she rushed into action running across her room to her wardrobe. _'What the hell was she to wear?!!!'_ Buffy thought panicked.

Angel leaned against his bike as he waited for Buffy to come down. He'd seen her from the window looking very cute in her pyjama top her golden locks slightly tussled from sleep. He'd only gotten to see it for a moment, but it had been worth it. He doubted that image would leave him.

He rubbed at his eyes, he'd only really gotten a few hours sleep. His body having woken him at six am! It had taken all his willpower to wait this long before riding over. Despite himself he had been anxious that she might have plans for the day, and so leave before he got there. Four times he had walked out to his garage intent on driving over to stop her from leaving, but each time he had turned back. There was no way that he wanted to seem creepy, and showing up at three am would have been creepy.

Angel looked up at the window he had seen Buffy in, hoping to maybe catch another glimpse of her. Her room seemed to be in the perfect spot for a man to sneak into her room in the middle of the night. An old sturdy looking tree led right up to her window. He could very easily picture himself climbing up that tree to meet with her…Angel shook his head disgruntled. He was beginning to think like a teenager!

Buffy stared anxiously at her wardrobe, hopping from foot to foot in her impatient anxiety, as she scanned her wardrobe. She'd donned some of her sexiest lingerie; even though he wasn't going to see them…at least she didn't think so…

'_Damn it! Why can't men give you any warning before they come over?'_ Buffy thought, before grabbing a pair of her favourite skinny leg jeans, and slipping them on. Her eyes frantically searching her wardrobe for a suitable top. "Why couldn't he have called?" Buffy whined to herself softly, before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Reaching her hand in, she pulled out a top. Scowling at it she was tempted to put it back.

She had pulled out her white camisole that was dotted with small flowers, with a sigh she slipped it on. If she put it back she'd do the same to every other shirt she picked out, and she'd never get out there!

Grabbing her brush off her vanity, she checked herself over. It didn't look bad, but she couldn't help think that she could have looked better! Brushing out her hair, wincing at a few stubborn knots, looking herself over, Buffy decided against leaving her hair out. Pulling it up into a low ponytail, she pulled at small portions of her hair, letting some slide out to frame her small face.

Appling her usual makeup Buffy looked herself over once again, before smiling at her reflection. A small nervous flutter moving in her belly. Walking out her bedroom door Buffy rushed down the stairs. She had spent so much time getting ready she didn't want him to leave out of boredom, or irritation.

Pulling on her favourite brown belted boots, Buffy took a deep breath to calm herself before she opened her front door, and walked out into the morning. The slight crispness in the air feeling rather refreshing against her warm skin.

Angel smiled as Buffy came out of the house. She'd gone from cute, to stunningly beautiful. With her light brown boots, and the dark blue jeans that hugged her legs to perfection, and the top that sat in all the right places, and yet gave only tantalizing glimpses of the figure that lay beneath. Angel forced his suddenly dry mouth to swallow, as she came closer.

Buffy made her way towards Angel forcing herself not to run over to him. He looked mouth watering in his leather jacket, white top, and black leather pants. It so wasn't fair! She didn't think that she could ever look that good…ever, let alone just after rolling out of bed.

"Hey." Buffy greeted softly when she was standing in front of him. Proud that she hadn't had a big case of a nervous klutz attack.

"Hey." Angel said just as softly, and a nervous silence descended between them, as both wondered what they could possibly say to the other. Buffy shuffled her feet as she thought, desperately trying to think of something whity, but to her horror nothing was coming. Finally Angel broke the silence. "I, ah, came by to see if you were holding up alright." It wasn't entirely true, but it had given him something to say.

Buffy's eyes shifted to meet his, a smile gracing her lips. "Ah yeah. I'm doing alright…a couple of nightmares, but nothing I can't handle." Buffy said confidently, the beginnings of a blush staining her cheek bones.

There were a few more moments of silence, before Angel broke it again, at the sound of Buffy's tummy rumbling. "Wanna go get something to eat with me?" Angel asked the heavily blushing woman before him. Holding out the helmet he had let her borrow the week prior. Buffy glance back at the house thinking, not about the question there was no doubting the answer to that, but on whether she should run in and tell her mother that she was leaving. Looking back at Angel she smiled. "Sure." Grabbing the helmet she fastened it under her chin. Looking back at Angel she saw that he was already on the bike, offering her a hand to help her on behind him.

Taking his hand Buffy settled herself behind him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, loving the feel of the heat radiating from him. She laughed joyously as Angel took off down the road.

***

Joyce watched from her bedroom window, as her daughter talked with a man she didn't know. He was good looking, and didn't seem to be a sleaze, but he looked too old for her daughter. Who she could tell liked him, from the amount of effort she had put into her appearance. If it had of been Xander, or even Jesse she would have gone out in her pyjamas with a warm jacket on.

She saw as her daughter glanced back at the house, before turning back to the man and nodding taking an offered helmet. Joyce clenched her fists together. _'Where are they going?'_ Joyce thought. _'It wasn't like Buffy not to tell her.'_ Watching as Buffy climbed onto the back of the bike. Joyce raced down the stairs in time to hear the bike take off down the street.

Racing to the phone Joyce paused when she got there, a small worried frown on her face slowly disappearing. Buffy was allowed to have fun, and it was evident that her daughter trusted the man. With a sigh Joyce moved away from the phone and into the kitchen to start making herself some breakfast. She'd ask her daughter about the man when she got home. A smile graced her lips. _'Heaven help the girl if she wasn't home at a respectable hour.'_ Joyce thought with a chuckle, and a shake of her head, as she popped some bread into her toaster.

***

Angel pulled up outside a fish, and chip shop, lifting up the visor on his helmet, Angel turned his head towards Buffy. "Do you mind having chips for breakfast?"

"No." Buffy answered. Looking forward to the greasy food. She hadn't had any in ages, her mother having decided to do a stir fry instead of pizza last night, and she had a huge craving for something greasy.

They walked into the fish and chip shop, Angel's hand resting on Buffy's lower back. She could feel the heat of his hand through her top, causing her to flush slightly in pleasure at the feeling. Standing in the small line Angel couldn't help but wrap his arms around her loosely, giving her enough leeway to move away from him if she wanted.

After a moment Buffy melted into him enjoying being surrounded by him, her nose picking up his spicy scent. She could feel the hard muscles of his chest, and she felt her blush of pleasure deepen, as a twinge of arousal rushed through her, to settle in her abdomen.

Walking them forward as it was their turn to order. Angel looked up at the board. "How do you feel about a medium chips, with a fried fish…and mmm…four calamari rings?" Angel asked. Buffy looked up at him with wide surprised eyes, which Angel saw when looked down at her, feeling the warm heat of her gaze on him. "What?"

"I don't really eat all that much…small tummy."

Angel chuckled. "Well I do…large tummy." Angel added, making Buffy giggle. "Did you catch all that?" Angel asked the man behind the counter.

"Yes sir. Medium chips, a fried fish, and four calamari rings." He said typing up the amounts on his register. "That comes to twelve dollars eighty."

Angel nodded and delved into his pocket pulling out a twenty. "Keep the change." Angel told him, before he led Buffy back outside, to sit at a small table, under the shade of a large sun umbrella.

"Ah sir. What name?"

"Angelus." Angel called over his shoulder.

Sitting on the two metal chairs across from each other Buffy found that she missed the warmth of his body, as the cool metal soaked in to her through her clothes. Completely unaware that Angel felt the exact same thing. "So tell me about yourself." Angel said curiously, wanting to know more about the bewitching petite blond.

Buffy was about to reply when she heard a bell ring, and a shout of 'Angelus'. "Saved by the bell." Buffy teased as she got up, walking back into the shop to collect their order. Angel scowled at the shop, not liking that they had been interrupted. Looking around Angel spotted the park that was just across from the shop, and smiled. '_Perfect.'_ Angel thought standing up.

Buffy came back out with the white paper parcel that housed their breakfast. "Want to eat in the park?" Angel asked already grabbing one of her hands in his and leading her over.

Buffy laughed. "Ok."

Sitting down Angel unwrapped the parcel, and grabbed a handful of chips, before he spoke again. "So tell me about yourself…please."

Buffy gulped at the large chocolaty puppy dog eyes she was receiving, and after chewing her chip she nodded. "No need to plead. I was going to…honest." Buffy laughed. "Let's see what's there to know…well I was born in L.A lived there until I was sixteen. We, as in mom, and I moved down here. We've lived here ever since." Buffy told, giving a basic summary.

Angel tilted his head to the side, breaking the fish in two as to let it cool. "Did you want half?" Buffy nodded, and Angel placed one half closer to her, before turning his attention back to more important things. "So why did you move down here?"

"Well mom, and dad got a divorce that's part of the reason, but the main one was that I got expelled from my old school."

"What school?"

Buffy felt colour stain her cheeks, as she hoped that he wouldn't put two, and two together. "Hemery High." Buffy muttered, picking up her half of the fish, as an excuse for not meet his gaze.

"Wasn't that the school that had the gymnasium burnt down, by a student?" Angel asked. Buffy nodded nibbling at her fish, her eyes fixated on the suddenly very interesting patterns of the grease stains on the white paper. "So…why were you expelled?"

Buffy sighed she had hoped that he wouldn't ask that question. Squeezing her eyes shut she whispered very quickly. "Iburntitdown."

"Sorry?"

"I, ah, burnt it down." Buffy said a little louder keeping her eyes firmly screwed shut. There was a moment of silence before Angel laughed, his hands clutching at his sides. "It was you! You burnt down the school three years ago?" Angel asked still laughing.

Buffy eyes flew open. "It wasn't the school it was the gym! And why are you still here?" Buffy asked honestly surprised. She had expected running, and, and, and screaming.

Angel blinked. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Arrrr. Me crazy person who burnt down school gym…run and flee for your life." Buffy said slowly, expecting him to leave now that she had stated the obvious.

Angel shrugged. "What kid hasn't fantasized about burning down their school,"

"Gym." Buffy muttered.

"I did it plenty of times." Angel finished.

"I didn't just fantasize. I did."

"Which sort of makes you my hero." Angel stated in all seriousness. There was a few minutes silence as Buffy finished her fish. "Care to tell me what pushed you over the edge into creating teenage dream history?"

Buffy looked away her eyes gazing around there surroundings. Her eyes landing on Angel's motorbike. "You own a pretty bike." Buffy said to change the subject. There was no way that she wanted to go into the circumstances that had led to her psychotic breakdown, and the subsequent burning down of the school gymnasium. That night she had planned to burn down the entire school, would have if the firemen, and the cops hadn't shown up so soon after the blaze had been set…

Angel spluttered. "My bikes not pretty! A bike's never pretty." Angel protested vehemently, his mind completely turned from the burning down of Hemery Highs gym.

Buffy raised her hands in mock surrender. "Ok, ok sorry. Is…beautiful an acceptable adjective?"

Angel nodded, a smile on his face. "Yeah it is a beautiful bike. It's a 1952 Ural motorbike."

"Is…that good?" Buffy asked. Angel nodded and opened his mouth to continue. Buffy cut him off however feeling that this conversation was about to turn to motors, cars, and gears. Not something she was overly interested in and she didn't to embarrass herself by beginning to yawn like it was history class. "What about you? Tell me about yourself."

Angel paused before he chuckled, sensing the reason behind the abrupt change of subject. "As I was going to say, yes it is." Buffy had the grace to blush, opening her mouth to apologise, when she found it was her turn to get cut off as Angel continued. "But on to the more important question…let's see I sailed here from Ireland at age fourteen. Spent three years in New York, before I went to L.A lived there for four years, before I…felt the need for a smaller homier feeling town, and moved here. I've lived here for four years now."

Buffy nibbled on another chip silently doing the math. _'There's a seven year age gap…I can live with that, but I wonder if he minds?'_ Buffy blushed, and she scolded herself for thinking of such a thing. Why on earth would I guy like him fancy her?

Angel lay down on the grass, reaching over blindly for some more chips. His mind abuzz. _'So if I've done the math right she's a senior, so my thoughts, aren't illegal or anything…'_ Angel looked down surprised when he felt a warm weight settle itself on his belly. To see that Buffy had laid her head down on his stomach. "What are you doing?" Angel asked.

"Using you as a pillow." Buffy told him, a flush staining her cheeks as she opened her eyes. Having given in to the urge to lay down with him, his toned stomach calling her name. "Do you mind?" Buffy asked moving to sit up, feeling rather embarrassed for giving in without a by your leave.

"No." Angel said quickly when Buffy went to sit up, letting his hand run through her hair. Marvelling at the silky feel of it.

"You're comfy." Buffy commented after a few silent moments, quite content to lay there in the sun like this for the rest of the day.

Angel chuckled the sound vibrating through her ear. "I'm glad. Your hairs silky."

"It should be." Buffy grumbled. "I pay enough for my shampoo, and conditioner."

They were silent after that. Just enjoying the others company as they lazily finished off the last of the chips. Buffy declined having any of the calamari rings, feeling to full at this stage.

Reluctantly Buffy opened her eyes. "I should be getting back. Mom doesn't know where I took off to." Buffy said softly making Angel pause in his stroking of her head. She missed the feel already.

"Alright. Well as soon as you're ready to get up." Angel mumbled continuing his petting.

Buffy sighed, her eyes falling closed again. She felt certain that if she was a cat she'd be purring in delight! She got lost in the feeling, so much so that she forgot about the time, and it wasn't until an hour later that she remembered. "Ok I better get up now." Buffy muttered, slowly, reluctantly pulling herself into a sitting position.

Angel groaned he really didn't want to move, he had been more than comfortable lying with Buffy enjoying the day as it past them by. Watching for a moment as Buffy pulled herself to her feet. Scrunching the greasy paper into a ball, before he got up. Brushing down his clothes of any leaves or dirt that had been collected whilst he lay still. Not really liking the lack of contact between them after so long a time of idly touching her, he grabbed her hand.

Buffy smiled at him, tugging him over to a bin, so that she could get rid of the paper. Walking together across the road, to where his bike sat waiting for them.

***

Buffy sighed as Angel pulled up outside her house. Never had she felt more reluctant to be coming home. Climbing off the bike Buffy undid her helmet, and handed it back to him. "Well…I guess I'll see you around?" Buffy asked.

Angel nodded. "Yeah. Yeah definitely."

Buffy smiled, and turned to walk to her house, only to pause, and turn back a nervous look on her face. "If you're not doing anything tomorrow…it's supposed to be hot, and ah, well if you wanted to…maybe we could go to the beach together?" Buffy asked, her hands clasped together in front of her tightly. Her heart beating so hard, and so fast that she was surprised that it hadn't beaten out of her chest yet.

Angel smiled, flicking up his visor. "You mean you want me to spend the day in the company of a crazy person who burns down schools?"

"Gym…and yes…if you want to." Buffy said biting her lip to cut off the ramble she could feel coming behind her lips.

"I'd love to." Angel grinned, and Buffy breathed a sigh of relief, an answering grin curling up her lips. "Did you want me to pick you up here?"

"That would be great."

"Nine o'clock?"

Buffy shook her head vehemently. "Way too early. It's a Sunday! I have to get up, have a shower, have breakfast, do my hair, my makeup…" Buffy trailed off at Angel's raised eyebrow. "If I hurry I can be ready to go by ten." Buffy offered.

Angel smiled. "I'll see you at ten am sharp then." Angel said with a smile, and then before he had the chance to talk himself out of it he leaned in and kissed her lips. His hand coming up to cup the back of her head.

Buffy took a step closer, her hands settling themselves on his shoulders, for support for her suddenly very weak knees. She couldn't believe she was kissing him. His soft, full lips pressing against hers so intimately! She suddenly wished that his helmet wasn't still on so that she could delve her fingers into his thick black silky hair.

***

Joyce spied from the lounge room window the white lacy curtain hiding her from the chance of being spotted by her daughter and the man she had spent half the day with. She felt her maternal instincts kick into overdrive as the man kissed her daughter. He was way too old for her! She watched as Buffy pulled away reluctantly, said something else to him, before turning back to the house again. Twisting around to give a wave as the man sped off on his motorbike.

***

Buffy entered her house the happy smile still curling her lips, a bright twinkle in her hazel eyes. "Hey mom. Sorry about taking off without warning this morning." Buffy said to her mother who as leaning against the entrance into the lounge. "How's your day been?"

"Oh it's been fine…Buffy…who was that guy you were with. I don't think I've met him before?"

"Oh. No you haven't. That was Angel." Buffy chirped happily. Taking off her shoes.

"Oh that was Angel." Joyce repeated feeling slightly shocked, her maternal instincts warring with each other, as she recognized that, that man had saved her daughter.

"Yep. He came by to see how I was doing, and then he took me to breakfast. We had fish, and chips,"

"Fish, and chips? That's not a good breakfast." Joyce commented following after her daughter.

Buffy either ignored it, or didn't hear it as she continued. "We ate it at the park, you know the real cute one that's across from the fish and chip shop, and then we talked getting to know each other. And guess what?"

"What?" Joyce said after a moment of silence.

"Where spending the day at the beach tomorrow." Buffy said excitedly, giving her mother a hug.

"That's nice sweetie, but what about you SAC preparation?" Joyce called after her daughter as she practically skipped to the stairs.

"Ah, forget it!" Buffy said over her shoulder. "I deserve to have one day for pleasure this weekend!" Buffy yelled as she bounded up the stairs to take a shower, since she hadn't had time this morning.

**A/N: **Well I hope you enjoyed the second chappie. :D Please leave a review for my musie she tends to get hungry if nobody feeds her :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter I really appreciate it. It really helps me to keep going. I think this chapter is really cute, so I hope you do to :D

**CHAPTER 3**

Buffy opened her drawer pulling out her three different bikinis and laying them out on the bed, she looked them over. She had one brown pair that had a large flower that was off to the side of the left breast, another one that had an intricate black and white pattern all over it, and the other one was a plain baby pink colour, with straps holding the sides of the bottoms together.

Buffy looked between them trying to decide. She really should have done this yesterday, but she had run out of time, seeing as she had buckled down after she had come home from spending half the day with Angel and had studied for the rest of the day. Buffy ran a hand through her hair nervously looking at the time, before returning her attention back to her bathers. The brown ones though comfortable were looking a little frayed and faded so they were out. She looked between the both of them, her hand hovering over one then the other. Picking both of them up, she held them in front of her so that she could see them against her in the mirror.

Throwing aside the baby pink ones Buffy got changed into the black, and white patterned bikini. Ruffling through another drawer Buffy pulled out a full length black, and white patterned sarong to match with the bikini she had chosen. Slipping on a white top for the drive to the beach. Buffy checked herself over, applying a little lip gloss Buffy left it at that. She was going to the beach not a party, and she didn't have any pimples to cover up.

Checking the time again Buffy, checked herself over once more. She had fifteen minutes to scoff down some breakfast, and clean her teeth before Angel got here. Taking a deep breath to curb her excitement at seeing him again, she left her room jogging down the stairs, and into the kitchen. "Morning." Buffy called cheerily to her mother, who was sitting at the table reading a newspaper, a piece of toast in one hand.

"Morning Buffy." Joyce replied looking up at her daughter. "Have you packed a bag yet?"

Buffy froze. "Crap." And she raced back up the stairs, grabbing out a small travel backpack, and stuffing it with two towels, and a bottle of sunscreen, pausing a moment she threw in a hat just in case. Zipping up the bag Buffy raced back down the stairs.

"You know you can always cancel." Joyce said with an air of nonchalance that she didn't feel.

"Why would I do that?" Buffy asked sceptically as she poured herself a bowl of the closet cereal, she could grab in the pantry, adding milk. She ate as quickly as possible.

"Oh no reason." Buffy glanced at her mother strangely, but she didn't have the time to ponder on her mother's behaviour. Finishing her breakfast in record time, Buffy raced back up the stairs for the bathroom grabbing her toothbrush, and scrubbing her teeth. Trying to make her limbs move faster than they wanted to.

Looking herself over for the last time Buffy ran her hands down her top, straightening wrinkles that weren't there. Walking back down the stairs with her bag, a lot calmer in pace now that she was ready. Entering the kitchen Buffy smiled when she heard the sound of a motorbike pulling up outside. "Bye mom. I'll see you when we get back." Buffy called, as she grabbed her thongs stuffing them in her bag, before picking up her runners, and slipping them on. Common sense telling her that thongs and motorbikes didn't mix.

"Bye hunny." Joyce said standing by the doorway. Buffy smiled at her mother, kissing her on the cheek before she opened the door to walk outside.

"Hey Angel." Buffy greeted as Angel was waking up the driveway only a little nervous, a nervousness that faded away when he realized that there wasn't a chance that he'd be meeting her mother.

"Hey you ready?" Angel asked grabbing her small bag making his way back over to his bike. Fastening her bag next to his on the rack, before turning back, and passing her the helmet.

"Yep." Buffy said cheerily putting on the small helmet easily her hands getting used to the movements it took to fasten the helmet.

"Well then shall we go?" Angel asked settling himself on his bike sliding forward to give her room, before offering his hand.

Taking his hand Buffy settled herself behind him her arms circling his waist, getting ready for the vibrating purr that accompanied the engine. Driving off down the street heading off, on the small fifteen minute journey to the beach of Sunnydale.

***

Joyce watched from the rectangular windows beside the door, waiting for her daughter and Angel to drive out of sight, before letting the lacy white curtain to fall back into place. Running up to her room, she grabbed a bag that she had prepared late last night when she had been unable to sleep concerned over her daughter's new love interest.

Checking through the bag Joyce made sure everything was there. Sunscreen, towels, hat, binoculars... When she was sure that everything was there, she walked out of the house locking the door behind her. Checking the handle, before she walked over to her car. Climbing into the driver's seat Joyce started the engine. Pulling out of the drive, following Buffy, and Angel's path to the beach.

***

Hopping down from the bike, Buffy undid her helmet, handing it off to Angel calmly despite the bubble of excitement that was rising in her belly. She was at the beach with Angel, running repeatedly through her mind. Changing her shoes quickly. Placing the runners in the bag. Her hand intertwining with Angel's as they began their walk down to the shore.

Both of them felt a sizzling tingle along their nerve endings as their hands touched. Looking around the already crowded sand Angel led them through the masses. Stopping when they found a spot of empty sand. "So what do you think? Will this spot do?" Angel asked.

Buffy looked around, pretending to be really serious about her decision as she ummed, and arred. "Yeah this spot will do fine." Buffy decided sounding serious, her playfulness only given away by the wide smile gracing her lips. Unzipping her bag Buffy lay down one of her two towels on the sand before she sat down pulling out her sunscreen. Doing her best not to flush in pleasure as she felt Angel's eyes on her as he lay down a towel of his own, as she carefully stripped herself of her shirt folding it into the bag.

Spreading the cool liquid over her arms, face, chest, and belly. Pausing a moment as she shifted her sarong so that she could smooth the sunscreen over her legs. Lifting her eyes to meet Angel's for the first time since she had started, a flush staining her cheeks despite her best efforts, as she found his eyes already on her. "Do you mind doing my back?" Buffy asked cheerily, trying to sound as casual as possible in her request, not like some average school girl with a crush... which was totally what she was!

Angel nodded his mouth suddenly to dry to form words. Smiling Buffy turned around so that she could lie on her belly, brushing her hair over one shoulder to keep it out of the way. Baring her flawless back to Angel's chocolaty gaze.

Squirting some of the slowly warming liquid into his palm, Angel began smoothing the cream over her shoulders. Swallowing at the smooth, soft feel of her tanned skin. Moving slower than necessary Angel massaged the cream into her skin. Making sure that he didn't miss an inch of the exposed skin. Moving on to her lower back when he was done, making sure to go under the slender strap that tied the top around her back, hyper aware of the fact that he could easily pull the strap loose from this position.

***

Joyce Summers settled herself down on her towel, making sure that Buffy, and Angel were in her sight range, but not so close that her daughter would notice her if she were to look her way. Watching them intently, Joyce gritted her teeth when she saw Buffy hand Angel the bottle of sunscreen. Grabbing the binoculars from her bag Joyce trained it on them, increasing the magnification until she had it exactly where she wanted it.

Training it on Angel's hands watching them intently for many moments wanting to make sure his hands didn't do anything untoward to her daughter. Reluctantly moving away from his hands, the lenses swept over her daughters face, only to sweep back and settle there as she saw the flush to her cheeks, and the smile on her face, her expressive hazel eyes closed.

She would love to say that her daughter was flushed with embarrassment, and discomfiture at having Angel's hands on her, but the expression on her face was one of obvious delight, as her smile grew wider. She could practically see the happiness pulsing off her in waves. Shifting her binoculars away, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with her spying mission, thinking perhaps maybe she shouldn't have come, that maybe she was overreacting. The thought didn't make her leave though as she stared applying sunscreen on herself, her eyes flicking over to her daughter, and her companion.

***

"All done." Angel eventually said softly, feeling regret at the experience was over so soon, already missing the feel of her skin under his hands, as he moved back to allow her to turn around. "Can I use yours? I seem to have forgotten mine." Angel asked, having checked his bag before he had started watching her as she applied her sunscreen.

"Yeah sure." Buffy shrugged forcing herself to look away as her eyes were caught by his naked chest, something she hadn't noticed when she had asked him to apply sunscreen to her back. As she glanced away from his muscle toned chest, she caught a look at his long muscled legs, and she felt herself gulp compulsively, her mouth suddenly drier then the Sahara desert, a flash of heat flooding through her, heating her more pleasantly, and yet more uncomfortably then the heat of the Californian sun!

Trying to force herself not to watch as he rubbed the sunscreen into his pale skin, which resulted in her sneaking peeks, biting her lower lip to keep from making any noises that would give her away.

Unknown to her Angel was very aware that Buffy was sneaking glances at him, and was more than thrilled. His masculine pride flaring up and he made a longer show of rubbing the sunscreen on his chest, and over his legs, more than glad for the hours spent in the gymnasium. He bit back a smirk as he saw Buffy shift slightly on her towel that had different coloured ice-creams on a stick patterning it. Finishing off his legs Angel reached out the hand that was holding the bottle. "Do you mind?" He purred, making his voice a little more gravelly, forcing back the smug smile that wanted to form at the flash of lust that he could see in her eyes.

Buffy bit her bottom lip, as she nodded, not being able to keep her eyes from wandering over the pale expanse of his skin. It looked smooth, and soft to the touch, and firm over the well defined muscles. Gathering herself Buffy reached out for the bottle, pleased that her hand didn't tremble, with her excitement as she had suspected it would.

Turning around so that he lay on his belly Angel waited with eager anticipation for her small delicate looking hands to touch his exposed back, laying his head across his crossed arms, his eyes closing in similar fashion as Buffy as she had enjoyed his large hands massaging her back.

Squirting a large amount of the white liquid into her palm, Buffy rubbed her hands together to spread it to her other hand, before she hesitantly placed her hands on his upper back. She could feel the hard muscles underneath her hands. She smiled when she felt one twitch under her hands. Rubbing in the liquid over the plains of his back, her hazel eyes admiring his back, without the embarrassment of accidently being caught in her admiration by Angel.

Reluctantly finishing her sunscreen application, Buffy moved back so that Angel could turn back around. Gasping in surprise when Angel's hand caught the back of her head. Pausing for a moment to see if there was any reluctance in her hazel eyes. Finding none as her eyes focused on his full lips, her pink tongue sweeping across her lips in an unconscious action to wet, her suddenly dry lips. Angel closed the distance between so that for the second time he could feel her lips against his.

Angel's eyes snapped open in surprise when he felt her wet little tongue trace against his lips boldly asking for entrance. Moaning in the back of his throat Angel let his lips open, his tongue meeting hers in a passionate battle.

***

Joyce had to turn her binoculars away from the moment, not being able to watch. Her emotions confused as she looked out at the blue ocean.

***

Buffy pulled back slowly her eyes opening as she floated on cloud nine. Looking into Angel's brown eyes. Smile seductively, her confidence growing, as she felt more, and more comfortable around him. Leaning towards him again, she saw his eyes darken, and she felt a swell of power. Teasing him with her lips, Buffy got close enough so that her lips were just a hairs breath away. "I'll race you." Buffy whispered, before she was up and racing towards the enticing water, her sarong left behind on the towel as her fingers had been busy untying it from around her waist.

Angel blinked confused for a moment as to what had happened. One moment Buffy was in front of him the next she was gone. When her words sunk in Angel growled playfully. Quickly getting up from his towel, and racing towards the water, after his fleeing blond who was fairly close to the water now.

Easily catching her up, just as her toes touched the wet cold of the water. Lifting her up easily into his arms making her squeal in surprise as the ground was lifted from under her, as she dangled under his arm, as he ran them into the cold water swinging her around before he set her down in the water, as she laughed. Drawing her to him Angel pressed his lips against hers again. "I think I earned another kiss." He murmured as they drew apart. Buffy nodded slightly dazed still from the second kiss, and it's over all sweetness. She could feel herself falling in love with him already, and she was free falling, not a slow descent, like she had a parachute.

Buffy was pulled from her daze when a splash of water hit her face. Hearing laughter, Buffy's eyes landed on Angel, and her hazel eyes hardened in determination, as she sent a rather large wave of water right back at him.

When the water died down, Angel let the salt water that had gotten into his open mouth fall back into the water, an amused, but determined look on his face, and Buffy had the distinct urge to run, before he attacked again.

She began to move backwards, only to find that she was too late, and all she could do was turn away as the wave hit her. Immediately retaliating with her own wave, a small war began between the two that had them laughing, and playing, moving deeper into the water.

Buffy looked around worriedly when Angel seemed to disappear after she sent her last wave at him. Spinning around as quickly as she could in the water as she paddled to stay afloat. Not seeing the large shadowy thing moving towards her from under the water. Buffy yelped as she felt a hand curl around her ankle yanking her down under the water before it let go.

Angel chuckled as he surfaced waiting for Buffy to come up, beginning to worry when she didn't. Buffy swam under the water holding the small breath she had been able to take before she had been jerked under. Swimming up behind him as close as she dared, not wanting to bump into him. Using a burst of speed Buffy rose up in the water slightly placing her hands firmly on his shoulders trying to push him under.

The key word being 'trying' as Angel didn't budge under her weight, pouting, but gracefully giving up on her original plan, she wrapped her arms around him instead, her legs wrapping around his waist from behind. Kissing his cheek Buffy smiled. "Miss me?"

"Very much." Angel murmured. "You had me worried there." He said his voice becoming a little stern.

Buffy blushed. "Really?" Angel nodded solemnly. "Well maybe I can make it up to you." Buffy whispered, catching Angel's interest, as he tilted his head towards her.

"Oh and how do you plan to do that?" Angel asked with a raised eyebrow.

Buffy didn't answer, but took advantage of his turned head, and pressed kisses against his mouth, a smile gracing Angel's lips as he returned her kisses. "Is that enough?" Buffy enquired.

"I was really worried." Angel pouted.

Buffy laughed and pressed more kisses to his lips, not minding making it up to him at all. Pressing her forehead against the side of his head. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

Angel put a hand over one of hers. "Ah no big. I just wanted more Buffy kisses." Buffy laughed, and gave him a light thump on the shoulder, making him chuckle. "Did you want to go back to the shore now?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. The sunscreen'll ware off soon." Buffy murmured, lowering herself slightly so that she could lay her head against his shoulder, quite content where she was.

"You don't plan to move from there anytime soon do you?" Angel asked with a chuckle.

"Uh huh. I'm comfy, and comfyness isn't conducive to moving. So you'll just have to carry me back like this."

Angel laughed, and started moving through the water, he didn't mind in the slightest, it felt very nice to have Buffy wrapped around him, her legs firmly around his waist. Not being able to help himself Angel stroked her shapely legs, and Buffy snuggled closer, placing a small kiss on his shoulder, as they moved closer to the shore.

Unwrapping her legs from around him when they had left the water, Buffy slipped to the ground, stumbling against Angel slightly, both unaware of the eyes that were trained on them from the safety of her towel.

Walking up the beach, the sand squelching beneath their toes, as they made their way back to their towels. Buffy sat down on her towel before carefully falling back, careful not to hit her head against the not-as-soft as-it-looked-sand. Angel sat down beside her on his own towel, opening up his bag and digging for his phone. Finding it he checked the time, before putting it back. "Do you want an ice cream?" Angel asked hopefully.

Buffy cracked open an eye. "Don't you think we should have lunch first?"

Angel pouted. "Aaaw, but mom I want one! I want one!" Angel whined, nudging her enticing with a finger.

Buffy laughed and grabbed his hand before he could poke her shoulder again. "I didn't mean it like that. But I was always taught. Health, before nummyness."

Angel laughed. "Well, ok as long as we get the nummyness. What did you want for lunch?" Angel asked his voice returning to normal.

"…I have a craving for a salad roll." Buffy said a finger pressing against her chin thoughtfully.

"Ok one salad roll coming up. You stay and mind our stuff." Buffy nodded, as she sensed Angel walking away, her eyes closed as she lay on her back to protect them from the sun, as she let the heat the sun gave off to dry her body, so that she could put back on her sarong.

Angel walked quickly, heading towards the closets shops that lined the beach. He could feel the usual eyes on him, females appreciating his body. He was used to it and generally appreciated it, but he didn't want anyone gathering the courage to approach him today. The last thing he wanted was for Buffy to think that he was a player, as a large instinctual part of him told him that she wouldn't stick around for a player.

Tossing up his wallet, he caught it again, as he finally made it to the stores, entering a food shop, the scent of hot ships had his stomach growling in appreciation. Looking around he saw salad rolls, and sandwiches lined up against the counter wrapped in cling wrap. "Hey buddy. Are these fresh?" Angel asked, pointing to the rolls.

"Yes sir. Made fresh this morning."

Checking them over Angel grabbed three of the best looking ones, before placing them in front of the cashier. "How much?"

"Nine dollars."

Paying the man, Angel walked out of the store. _'So far so good. Now I've just got to get back to Buffy.'_ Angel thought heading back in the direction he came. Avoiding the looks of the women who where ogling him, not wanting to give them encouragement.

Making it back to Buffy without getting propositioned, Angel pouted unseen when he saw that she had put her sarong on whilst he had been away. Sitting down he placed her roll on top of her belly. Buffy cracked an eye open to see what it was, a smile gracing her lips when she saw it.

Grabbing it she sat up. "Thanks." Buffy murmured as she unwrapped hers, leaving the cling wrap surrounding one half to help protect it from windblown sand. She was about to bite into hers when she noticed that besides the one Angel had in his hand, he had one sitting next to him on his towel. "You expecting company?" Buffy asked looking around the crowded beach.

"Hey. Large tummy to your small tummy remember."

Buffy giggled and shook her head slightly, before tucking into her own roll, a moan of delight coming from her as the taste registered on her tastebuds. Angel watched her delighted expression and wished that it was him that was making Buffy moan. A sudden image popping into his mind of them in his bed, Buffy cheeks flushed with passion, her hazel eyes hooded as she stared up at him, throwing her head back in passion a moan escaping her as he pounded into her willing body.

Shaking his head when he felt his cock twitching with interest at the invocative image, he took another bite out of his roll glancing away from his attractive blond before him. He felt very possessive of the diminutive blond, like he had been waiting all his life to meet her, and now that he had he couldn't keep his hands off her for long, or stand being away from her, and he was always wondering if she was thinking of him to.

Angel finished his roll and grabbed his other one. Buffy was just finishing hers, licking her small digits of any juice the filling had dripped onto her fingers. Angel felt his cock twitch again and he bit his lip for a moment trying to keep control, the last thing he needed was to walk around with a hard on whilst only in bather bored shorts.

It was like she was drawing him in, with every breath she took, and every smile she flashed his way.

"Hey Angel are you alright?" Buffy asked noticing his far off look.

Blinking, Angel smiled at her causing Buffy heart rate to speed up. "Yeah fine. What do you say we go get some ice creams?" Angel asked.

"Sounds good." Buffy agreed. Getting up off her towel, picking up her towel, she shook it free of as much sand as she could; doing her best to make sure that she wasn't sanding other people. Before folding it up and placing it back in her bag. Zipping it up, she shook off her thongs before putting them back on wincing only very slightly at the sand in her thongs as her sandy feet slipped into them.

Shrugging it off, Buffy looked over at Angel to see him waiting for her, grabbing his hand, they both walked towards the shops, navigating through the crowds.

***

Joyce watched them walk hand in hand, turning her face away when they walked passed her, hoping that Buffy wouldn't recognise her. She felt incredibly foolish at this point. It was obvious to her that they both loved each other, if even they didn't know it yet. She had watched them in the water. Being playful, forever touching, and kissing.

Who was she to stand in the way of her daughters happiness. Angel didn't seem like he was playing her, the way he had hurried over to the shops, avoiding all female eye contact, and just in the way he treated and looked at her daughter.

Joyce sighed as she packed herself up intent on going home now. It reminded her of Hank and herself in those early days, so in love and with a bright future. Hank had, had a motorbike, they'd been so happy together until… Joyce turned her head from those thoughts, she'd never forgive Hank for what he did, and she refused to think about it, it hurt too much!

Finished packing up Joyce headed off to her car, looking around to make sure she wasn't caught by Buffy now that she was so close to leaving without being discovered. Relief flooding her when she settled herself in her car, and started the engine, pulling off down the road leaving her daughter to come home when she was ready.

***

Buffy looked over the flavours a small pout on her lips, they didn't have her favourite ice cream flavour, but they did have something else that was an alright substitute. "I'll have the cookie dough." Buffy decided.

"One, or two?" Angel asked surprised, he'd had her pegged for the chocolate chip. Buffy held up two fingers. "Alright two it is. And I'll have the choc peppermint two scoops." Angel told the lady, hardly giving her any notice, as he pulled out the money he owed.

"Angel?" Buffy asked shifting uncomfortably as she watched the money being pulled out of his wallet.

"Hmm."

"Maybe I should pay this time?"

Angel turned to look at her, surprise in his chocolate eyes as he handed over the money. "Why would you say that?" Angel asked grabbing their ice creams from the cone holders.

"Well you've paid for everything else…" Buffy said trailing off.

"I'm the man. It's my right, and duty to pay."

"But I asked you…" Buffy was cut off by a finger being placed over her lips.

"I tell you what," Angel began, handing her, her ice cream. "Next time I'll let you pay for one thing. If you care that much about it." _'Something small.'_ Angel thought firmly.

"Ok." Buffy agreed enthusiastically glad to feel like she wasn't being a scab and using all his money.

Angel looked at her oddly, but with affection shining out of his eyes, as they walked out the door. "You're strange you know that."

"Yep, that's why people love me." Buffy said teasingly as she began licking at her ice cream enjoying the flavour on her tongue.

Angel laughed intertwining his free hand with hers as they walked, licking at his own ice cream. They walked past the small jetty were sometimes a boat would be ready to load or unload goods, sometimes were even willing to take passengers for a small fee.

Sitting down on an amazingly empty wooden picnic table Angel, and Buffy leisurely ate their ice creams, making sure that none of the drips of the slowly melting ice cream made it onto the table. When Angel was down to the last bite of his cone he asked. "Tell me about yourself?"

"Didn't we do that yesterday?" Buffy asked confused.

Angel shook his head teasingly. "Uh huh today I want a few details, not just a vague summary."

Buffy was silent for a moment as she pondered how to begin. "Well let's see…I'm a senior. I'm taking History, English, Applied Sciences, Media, and Photography. I love cats, and want to own one eventually. And I can't wait for this year's SATs to be over and done with. I hate generalized tests." Buffy finished. "What about you?"

"Well let's see…I come from a wealthy family who live in this great big mansion up in Galway, we don't talk anymore, but I have a sizable fortune of my own…" Angel glanced over at Buffy to find to his ever growing surprise that she seemed unaffected, almost uninterested by the news, not even the slightest gleam of greed in her hazel eyes as she looked at him expectantly, wanting to hear more about him. "…I dropped out of school in my…I believe Americans call it freshman year, and I, ah, moved through some different social circles until I moved here, deciding that I wanted more of a quiet lifestyle, then the one I was living." Angel said trying to hide how uncomfortable the talk about his old 'social circles' made him. It was definitely not something he wanted Buffy find out about.

None the less Buffy felt a chill run down her spine as he spoke about them, picking up the undercurrent in his voice that he had tried to hide, and she reached across the table and gripped his hand, making him turn concerned eyes to her. "Those different social circles…you're not part of them anymore…are you?" Buffy asked needing to know, the cold chill she was feeling scaring her.

Angel shook his head firmly, holding her gaze. "No. We parted ways when I came down here. As I said I didn't want that lifestyle anymore."

Buffy nodded relieved the cold chill she felt disappearing with his reassurance. "Ok then." Angel drew Buffy into his arms, sensing her need for comfort, placing a warm kiss on the top of her blond head.

Buffy returned the hug happily, loving the feel of him against her. His warm heat chasing away the last vestiges of the cold chill that had come over her. Pulling back slightly to look up at him a teasing curiosity in her hazel eyes. "If you're rich…why do you live in that apartment? Why not in that empty mansion up on Crawford street, or something equally splendorous?"

"Hey, don't knock the apartment. It's nice, and homey, far more so then a damn mansion." Angel teased pressing her face back lightly into his chest.

Buffy chuckled and shook her head. "I wasn't, and your right. It is a lot homier." Buffy agreed, breathing his scent in deeply.

Buffy shivered as a cold wind blew, the day drawing to a close. "I guess I should take you home." Angel sighed regretfully, running his knuckles over her jaw line.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah I've got some last minute SAC preparation to do before Monday." Buffy groaned. "Did I mention I hate SACs too?"

Angel laughed and shook his head. "Come on then." Angel said standing them up. Walking back over to his bike. Angel and Buffy settled themselves on it. Buffy wrapping her arms around Angel's waist, just before they took off down the street, heading back to Revello drive.

Making it back far too quickly for either of their liking, Buffy slipped off, and Angel slipped up his visor. "Thanks for today Angel. I loved it." Buffy beamed leaning forward to kiss his cheek only for Angel to shift slightly so that their lips made contact. "Me too."Angel murmured when Buffy pulled back.

"I'll see you around." Buffy said softly, her fingers playing with his, as she looked down at them reluctant to leave.

"Yeah. I'll see you."

Letting go of Angel's hand, Buffy stepped back, so that Angel had room to leave. Giving Buffy one last look, Angel flipped down his visor, and tore off down the street, driving out of sight far too quickly in Buffy's mind.

Buffy turned towards the house, pausing when she saw her mother leaning against the front door watching her with knowing eyes. Blushing Buffy walked to the house. Joyce wrapped an arm around her daughters back, as she came up to her, and they both walked into the house. "I'd like to meet Angel next time Buffy…maybe have him over for dinner."

Buffy gave her mother a startled look, not at all expecting her to say that, before she nodded slowly. "I'll ask him…on one condition."

"Oh."

"No intimidation. Don't think I don't know the reason why Tommie broke up with me after I had him over for a visit that first time." Buffy said scoldingly.

"Tommie was a little lech that only wanted one thing…but fine no intimidation on my part…I promise." Joyce said holding up her right hand.

Nodding in satisfaction, Buffy made her way up the stairs and to the bathroom, intent on having a shower, and washing her hair, and ridding her body of any and all sand that had managed to hide itself on her body.

**A/N:** Yay cuteness on the beach with ice cream and more information sharing :D I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as, if not more then musie and I had writing it. Please feed the musie so that she keeps feeding me ideas. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** This chapter is for all my reviewers I'm so thrilled by the feedback this fic is getting so thank you to everyone who took the time to review. Musie and I appreciate it. :D

**CHAPTER 4**

Buffy stared up at the board dully, her mind not really on what her History teacher was trying to drill into her brain, as she idly squiggled nonsense in her folder, pretending that she was taking notes from the board or from what her teacher was rambling about. Really what did they expect after a SAC, her mind was a big pile of mush after that, there was no way she was learning anything else for the rest of the day.

No instead she was reliving the beauty of yesterday, doing her best to keep the happy dreamy smile off her face. Though her friends knew. She could tell by the way they'd look at her with confused looks, when she'd sigh quietly, well all except Willow who had a small knowing smile on her face. Buffy glanced at the time. _'Fifteen minutes until freedom.'_ Buffy thought dully, the fifteen minutes seeming to far away.

She wasn't sure when she would see Angel again. Probably on the weekend, a small pout appeared on Buffy's lips, that was four days away. It was far too long without seeing him, or speaking to him. Buffy sighed this time long and heartfelt, drawing curious glances from a few students, something told her that this was going to be one hell of a long week.

Willow, and Xander exchanged looks from their positions on either side of Buffy, before they turned their attention back to the board. Willow already planning to make a photocopy of all the notes she had taken today for Buffy, who seemed to be suffering from prolonged Angel withdrawal syndrome, otherwise known as love sickness. They'd all heard about Buffy's weekend with Angel, and to say that Cordelia, and Xander had both been extremely jealous despite the fact that they were seeing each other…sorta.

They couldn't really get why Buffy was so love sick after only a weekend, but they unlike Willow who understood completely didn't know about that night a little over a week ago now when Angel became her knight in shining armour.

Buffy jumped up the second the bell rang signalling the end of the school day, making her way out with the other students. Willow, Xander, Jesse, Oz and Cordelia hurrying to catch up. "Jeez Buffy just cause your all spacy doesn't mean you have to leave us behind." Cordelia whined grumpily, not liking having to run after Buffy.

"Oh buzz off Cordelia." Willow grumbled. "Why are you even here?"

"Because ever since I started hanging around Xander. My other friends haven't been talking to me." Cordelia muttered obviously miffed.

"If that's the case they aren't really friends are they." Buffy commented as she put her History books in her locker, forcing herself to make conversation, instead of mooning over Angel.

"Don't be stupid there just in a state of shock. They come out of it…eventually." Cordelia said holding Xander's hand in her own, her arms now book free, having swapped lockers after her other friends had turned bitchy.

"Just keep telling yourself that Cordy. I'm sure if you think it enough times it'll come true." Willow snarked not really liking the brunette cheerleader, old prejudices being what they were. It was hard to let go of the old hate that had been shared between her and Xander for so long.

Oz silently grasped Willow's hand, effortlessly calming his red head. Offering his signature silent comfort that Willow felt so well. Willow smiled at Oz giving his hand a squeeze. "Come on. Let's get out of here before Snyder thinks up some reason to give us detention." Willow muttered.

"Yeah that little troll gives me the creeps." Jesse muttered with a shiver, as they made their way out of the main school building, and on to the grounds.

Making their way to the gate that they normally left by, Buffy paused surprised, rubbing her eyes to make sure that it wasn't just a figment of her imagination. Pulling her hands away from her eyes to see that he was still there leaning against his motorbike, his eyes now focused on her as well. Buffy resisted the urge to run over as an excited happiness bubbled in her chest, forcing herself to walk not bothering to even try and keep the ecstatic grin from her face.

Her friends who hadn't noticed her lack of movement at first, had moved on a few paces before coming to a stop to look at her inquiringly, only to be completely ignored as Buffy made her way in the direction of a completely different gate then to the one they usually said their goodbyes at. Following after her curious as to what was drawing her undivided attention.

***

Angel ran a hand threw his hair blowing a frustrated breath as he waited outside the boundaries of the only High School in Sunnydale. He'd gotten there at two thirty not at all sure when the finishing bell went, but was determined to wait until it did. He needed to see Buffy. It was sad and pathetic, but from the moment he had woken up this morning he'd had this nagging need to see her. It was like he needed his Buffy fix, and if he didn't have it, he'd go made. Angel checked his clock, it was after three hopefully the last bell would go soon, and he'd see Buffy coming out of one of those buildings.

A few more minutes pass by and finally the bell went, its loud ringing sounding throughout the school, and Angel watched with a giddy excitement as the students came milling out, his brown eyes searching in vain for his small blond in the throngs of bodies that were leaving the school in a hurry. Turning his head he finally spotted her standing still amongst the crowds of dispersing students, he smiled at the way she cutely rubbed her eyes as if unsure that what she was seeing was real, before a huge smile graced her face, and she began to walk in his direction.

So fixated was he on Buffy that like her he didn't notice the small group of people that followed after her.

"Hey." Buffy said softly when she was in front of him her hazel eyes dancing with joy.

"Surprised?"

Buffy nodded. "Uh huh, but a good surprised. Like I just won the lottery surprised."

Angel laughed. "Wow I must be one hell of a surprise."

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked leaning up and giving him a small kiss on his lips, pulling away before he had the chance to deepen it.

"Honestly. I wanted to see you. So I come with the guise of a ride home." Angel said sweetly patting the seat of his bike.

Buffy laughed thrilled beyond the use of words that he had wanted to see her as much as she had wanted to see him. "Well then how can I say no?" Buffy said grabbing her helmet from where it rested next to his.

"You can't."

"Hey not so fast! Introductions are necessary here." Cordelia demanded, not being able to help a hand going over her hair, as she ogled the man that seemed to be a gift from the heavens, a whole new type of jealousy to before eating at her. As she wondered where Buffy met a guy that looked like he did.

"Oh." Buffy said blinking, surprised. She hadn't realized they had followed her…had forgotten she had even been with them to begin with, in her Angel tunnel vision. Beside her Angel had the same look on his face as he eyed the group of three boys, and two girls that he guessed Buffy called friends. Two of which seemed to be taken, but one a skinny tall boy with short mousy brown hair seemed to be single, not something he wanted around Buffy, as a flare of jealousy jumped into his belly. "Ah sorry. Guys this is Angel. Angel this is Willow, Oz, Cordelia, Xander and Jesse." Buffy introduced pointing to each person in turn as she said their names.

"Well now I see why Buffy was all mopey. I would be too if I thought I wasn't going to see him for ages." Cordelia said her voice getting husky, trying to catch his attention and turn it away from the blond.

Angel didn't seem to notice though as he turned teasing eyes on Buffy who was blushing at Cordelia's embarrassing words. "So you were all mopey without me huh." Buffy's blush deepened, giving away her answer without the need for words as she glared at Cordelia. Who was huffing in aggravation at her failed attempt. "Well I guess I'll just have to make a habit of this." His words although still had Buffy blushing deeply, also had her smiling at hearing that he was planning to do this again.

"He seems just like a lunk headed biker-boy to me." Xander bit out feeling jealous as his long time crush made lovey-dovey eyes at the handsome stranger. Xander let out a pained 'oof' as Willow's boney elbow made contact with his gut effectively shutting him up. "Come on guys we have to go. We've g, g, got that thing that we need to do." Willow said in a rather obvious attempt to leave Buffy and Angel alone.

"No we…oof." Xander was cut off rubbing at his gut. "Oh right that thing. Come on Core before you feel the painful reminder that is Willow's pointy elbow." Xander quipped taking Cordelia's arm and leading her reluctantly away.

"My elbows not pointy, it's just boney." Willow denied as there small entourage walked away, a couple of looks being thrown back at the couple.

"You have, arrr, interesting friends." Angel murmured struggling to think of the right word to describe them inoffensively…especially that Xander boy, he didn't like him at all…nor the way he had looked at Buffy, despite the fact that he had a girlfriend.

"Yep. Life's never dull with that lot around." Buffy said with a grin her hazel eyes turning back to Angel.

"Shall we go then?" Angel asked, grabbing his own helmet.

Buffy nodded as she finished what she been about to do before her friends had reminder her of their presence; putting on her helmet.

With Angel's assistance Buffy settled herself behind him on the bike her arms wrapping around his waist in a motion that felt very natural now. "You ready?" Angel asked, leaning up so that he could kick start the engine.

"Yep." Buffy agreed, before they were taking off down the road in the opposite direction of her house. Not that she minded at all. She was snuggling up with Angel so she didn't care where he took her.

As it happened Angel drove around most of the town, delaying the inevitable scenario where he eventually had to drop Buffy off home. Both very much unaware of the pictures being taken of them with long lenses from rooftops, cars and bikes.

Angel pulled up into Buffy's driveway beside the car that belonged to her mother. Buffy swung her leg off from around the bike looking at her home for a moment as nerves ate at her, before she turned around to face Angel. "Um…Mom, and I were wondering if you'd like to stay for dinner?" Buffy invited forcing the words past her nervous lips.

Angel removed his helmet, and taking Buffy's as she passed him hers. "Does this mean you talk about me with your mother?" Angel asked a confident smile on his lips.

Buffy nodded slowly, a blush once again creeping up her cheeks. "You're important to me…so yeah. You've been mentioned a few times, and mom would like to meet you. If you wanted to of course." Buffy added feeling nervous. The last time she'd had a guy over didn't end so well…but her mother had promised. And she liked Angel a whole lot so, it was bound to happen eventually.

Angel looked up at the house before swinging his leg off his motorbike. "What kind of man would I be if I balked at meeting my girl's mother?" Angel said confidently pressing his lips to Buffy's stunned ones, his words sending a thrill through her. Buffy gently pulled him to a stop as he made his way to her front door, her hand clasped in his. "If I'm your girl. That makes you my man right?" Buffy asked chewing her bottom lip.

Angel nodded drawing her to him. "Yeah I'm your man. I wouldn't be meeting your mother if I wasn't. Parents aren't exactly my favourite people in the world." Angel murmured brushing his lips against hers, glad that Buffy seemed thrilled that he thought of her as his girl so soon after meeting, and that she considered him hers. After meeting Buffy Summers, he doubted he would ever want another woman, this one entranced him so.

Pulling away from each other Buffy led Angel up to her front step fishing her key out of her book bag, before letting them in the house.

"Hey mom I'm home." Buffy said softly upon seeing her mother sitting in the lounge room reading a magazine.

"Oh hi Buffy." Joyce greeted, her eyes turning to Angel who stood behind her.

"Ah mom this is Angel. Angel this is my mom."

"Mrs. Summers." Angel said politely holding out his hand which Mrs. Summers took, a warm smile on her lips. "Please call me Joyce. Mrs. Summers makes me feel so old."

"That's cause you are…old that is." Buffy teased, earning a mock glare from her mother.

"Wait to you reach my age, you won't feel old at all."

"Never!" Buffy said in mock horror, before turning her attention back to Angel. "Did you want a drink, before I give you a tour?" Buffy asked.

"Sure." Angel said nodding to Joyce as he turned to follow Buffy.

"Just be in the kitchen by six thirty Buffy…Angel is there anything your allergic to?" Joyce asked, not wanting to poison the man by mistake, her daughter probably wouldn't forgive her.

"No, none at all." Angel said before Buffy tugged him into the kitchen, before her mother found a way to embarrass her.

"So we have…water, milk, lemonade, and Dr. Pepper, and some orange juice."

"I'll take a Dr. Pepper." Angel decided, and Buffy grabbed out the last two cans that where in the fridge handing one to Angel.

Cracking open her can, Buffy took a sip. "Well this is the kitchen, and that's the back door." Buffy said pointing to a door that led outside from the kitchen. Beginning to walk through the house Angel following behind her. "That leads down into the basement slash laundry. I won't take you down there though it's a real mess at the moment. Hmmm the lounge you've seen…so up the stairs we have the sparkly, overly white bathroom." Buffy teased opening the door to reveal the immaculate bathroom. "And here we have mom's room." Buffy said pointing to a closed door walking past the one next to it. "That's the linen closet, and this is mom's work room, which I occasionally use when I have pictures to develop." Buffy said in a way of concluding her tour. Heading back the way they had come.

"Hang on a sec." Angel murmured wrapping his arms around her from behind when they walked past the door the Buffy had skived over. "You missed this door."

Buffy glance at the door and pouted up at him. "It's nothing important."

"I'm guessing that it's your room, seeing as you didn't say yours, and if it is I want to see it." Angel murmured softly, kissing her ear. "Please."

"Do you really have to…it's kind of messy." Buffy pled think of the mess she had left it in this morning as she had been running late.

"Yep."

"Arrgh you're impossible." Buffy moaned.

"And stubborn, and sexy, and charming." Angel added, causing Buffy to laugh.

"Oh alright you win. You can see my room Mr. Nosey." Buffy sighed, before pushing open her door. "I had trouble deciding what to wear." Buffy said in a way of explanation, making Angel chuckle as he stepped into the small room after her, as Buffy hung up a few clothes that had been covering her bed, before sitting down on it, moving over to make room for Angel as he looked around her room, making Buffy feel suddenly self conscious about some of the things from her childhood that were placed around her room.

"Well I know you said it was messy Buffy, but I didn't think you meant this bad." Angel teased with mock horror.

"Oh shut up. It's not all that bad. If you take away the clothes that are lying on my floor, it's fairly tidy." Buffy defended, giving Angel a small glare.

Angel chuckled, leaning in and giving her a kiss. "I suppose your right, but couldn't you have left a few bras lying around, that would have been eye catching." Angel teased, giving her another kiss.

"You wish buster. You won't be seeing my underwear that easy." Buffy teased, glancing around quickly to make sure that there were no bras or panties strewn around her room. Breathing a sigh of relief when there wasn't any.

"Really?" Angel asked with a cute pout leaning in for another kiss.

Buffy gave it to him happily. "Nope. I don't think so. I've got to have some mystery to keep you hooked." Buffy chuckled.

"No you don't." Angel whined with a shake of his head. "But I can be patient." Looking at the clock Angel grinned. "So what do you want to do for the next hour?"

"Hmm, well we could play cards, or a board game…talk some more…a few other things." Buffy said with a shrug, more than content to just bask in his presence. She just loved the warm feelings she got when being around him. Before Angel could reply, Buffy got up off the bed. "Oh I almost forgot I've got to give Custard his bone!" Buffy cried, reaching for her book bag and pulling out the bone that was wrapped in paper.

"Custard?" Angel asked curious as he got up off the bed following Buffy back down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Yeah Custard. He's this gorgeous German Sheppard who lives in the paddock behind us." Buffy said with a smile.

"I thought you were a cat person." Angel said surprised as they walked outside towards the picket fence where they could see the shape of a dog running around.

"Oh I am, but Custard is an exception." Buffy said with a giggle, before she started climbing the fence. When she was halfway over she looked over at Angel. "You coming?"

Without commenting Angel nodded, starting to climb the fence when Buffy had dropped over the other side. Landing firmly on his feet he saw Buffy petting a large German Sheppard with its beautiful long hair as it gnawed on the bone Buffy had given him. Walking over slowly Angel squatted down beside her the dog giving a bark of hello, and a small warning growl to not touch his bone. "You're right he is a beautiful dog." Angel murmured giving the dog a good rub behind the ears that had him whining in appreciation. "Yeah that's right I'm talking about you." Angel laughed when the dog lifted his head after he spoke. Buffy laughed to, loving this feeling of ease she had around Angel. "So why do you give Custard a bone, shouldn't that be the owners job."

Buffy chuckled. "Oh it's payment."

"Payment?" Angel asked confused.

"Uh huh. I give him a bone Monday to Friday and he lets me cut through his paddock to get home instead of walking around the whole block just to end up on the other side of this spot. Isn't that right Custard?" Custard barked in agreement his large fluffy tail wagging in his excitement.

Giving one last pat to Custard's head Angel stood up, reaching an arm down towards the still crouching Buffy. Taking Angel's hand Buffy allowed him to pull her to her feet. Walking back over to the fence Angel swung himself over like an old pro landing easily on his feet on the other side turning to see Buffy still only half way over. Reaching out his arms in a silent offer to help her down, Buffy smiled, and gladly stretched out her arms, so that her hands could wrap around his arms. Shuffling closer Angel grabbed her by the waist and helped her down settling her on her feet in front of him.

"Thanks." Buffy breathed looking up at him, her breath washing over his neck, their bodies so close that they were touching.

Looking around Angel gave into the impulse to kiss her pouting red lips, there siren song catching him in there never ending web. Pulling back slowly he could see a dreamy smile on her face, as her eyes slowly opened, and it sent a rush of masculine pride through him. "Come on let's get back inside." Buffy murmured walking back to the back door.

Walking through the house without a real destination in mind, Buffy found herself back in her room before she realized that she was even heading there. Shrugging to herself Buffy plopped herself back on her bed. Her hazel eyes following Angel as he took a more detailed look around her room. She didn't mind at all as long as he stayed away from her panties drawer.

Buffy heard a husky chuckle and she sat up from her lazy reclining wondering what in the hell he had found that had made him emit such a darkly amused sound. She found out soon enough as he turned around a deck of cards in his hands, and she immediately knew which deck it was…one that she would never admit to using except around one person.

Angel sat himself down on the bed in front of her the deck still in his hand, before he turned it so that she could see the picture that took up the front of the cardboard box that the deck was still in. "Naked men Buff, I didn't think you had it in you." Angel teased lightly, doing his utmost best to not let his jealousy show.

Buffy flushed an interesting shade of scarlet as her mouth opened and shut like a fish out of water. "It's not mine!" Buffy denied when she had finally remembered how to speak. "Well it is mine, but I, I, I didn't buy it I swear!" Buffy yelped, putting her cool hands to her face to try and ease the burning heat she could feel emanating off her cheeks.

"Come on Buffy nothing to be ashamed about." Angel teased, amused now at her reaction.

"I'm serious. It was Faith! She bought it for my birthday last year, said I needed something to look at for…well, for…" Buffy's blush deepened, not at all sure why she was telling him this. It seemed that the more she talked the bigger the grave she was digging for herself became.

"A masturbatory aid." Angel chuckled finishing the sentence that Buffy didn't seem to be able to at this moment. Admiring the deep blush that was spreading from her cheeks down her neck to disappear down her top, and a sudden curiousness ate at him to see just exactly how far down that blush went.

Buffy nodded, not being able to voice her answer at this precise moment. Angel crawled forward towards Buffy until she was leaning back as far as she could, her back hitting the bed, Angel hovering above her, his arms coming up to rest about her head, a wicked smirk on his lips. "Well I know one thing for certain." Angel commented huskily.

"What's that?" Buffy murmured her eyes focused on his lips.

"That you don't need these anymore." Angel said dropping them into a bin that was beside her bed, the cards landing with a dull thunk. Buffy smiled, Angel's lips took possession of hers, his tongue coming out wetly sliding over Buffy's lips invitingly making her gasp. Angel used the opening to his advantage as he slipped his tongue into the warm cavern that was Buffy mouth. Intent on discovering all its hidden secrets.

Buffy moaned her arms coming up to wrap around his neck, drawing him closer her body enjoying the familiar heat she could feel coming from his body, her fingers luxuriating in the feel of his thick silky hair, as she ran her fingers through the small strands at the back of his head. When Angel came up for air, Buffy glanced at the time, before turning to look back at Angel, his chocolaty eyes shaded a black in his lust. "You have to get off mom will be up her to check on us in five seconds." Buffy said knowingly.

Angel just smiled and lowered his head down again, letting his lips capture hers. He still had five seconds! Angel coaxed Buffy's tongue out to play with his, despite her slight reluctance to chance getting caught.

Four seconds.

Their tongues massaged each other's Angel's coaching Buffy's with his more experienced strokes. Buffy's hands clutching at him, a low whimper escaping her lips, when his tongue brushed a sensitive spot in her mouth that made a flash of heat pool in her abdomen.

Three seconds.

Angel smiled against her lips at the sound running his tongue more thoroughly over that spot, his smile widening when she arched under him her arms clasping at him with a sudden need.

Two seconds.

Buffy whimpered when Angel lessened the kiss placing soft kisses on her lips, after his tongue withdrew from her mouth, easing her high running hormones back down.

One second.

They could both hear the sound of Joyce's footsteps coming up the stairs. Angel place one last lingering kiss to her lips, smiling despite himself when he saw that they were slightly swollen from his attentions. Rolling so that he lay beside her on the bed, both of them looked up at the creamy white coloured ceiling. Their fingers playing with each other's mindlessly, just as Joyce rounded the corner to peek into Buffy's room, a smile on her face as she saw them.

"What's up mom?" Buffy asked turning her head slightly to look at her mother.

"Just thought I'd see how you kids are doing." Joyce said her smile still in place, as she noted the actions of their hands.

"Uh huh." Buffy said knowingly with a roll of her eyes, she may not have had many males over, but she still knew her mother.

"Dinner should be ready in another fifteen minutes. Ok?" Joyce said before turning to leave.

"Ok thanks."Buffy mumbled.

When the both of them could no longer hear Joyce's footsteps on the stairs the two burst out in laughter not being able to contain themselves.

The next fifteen minutes consisted of nothing really unless you count the fact that they past the time mostly in silence enjoying each other's company. Their fingers still playing together, as they examined each other's fingers. Playfully watching their progress with amusement. It wasn't long at all really until they heard Joyce calling them down for dinner, breaking the silent mood that they had created.

"Come on. If my nose isn't playing tricks on me mom's made her extraordinary casserole dish." Buffy beamed getting up off the bed, a small bounce in her step as she walked to the door, turning back to wait for Angel, who was still on the bed watching her. With a lazy smile Angel got up and followed after Buffy, his stomach growling in appreciation as the scent of the casserole became stronger the closer they got to the kitchen.

"Smells good." Angel commented when they entered the kitchen making Joyce beam at him.

"I'm glad you think so."

"It tastes even better." Buffy whispered conspiratorially as she sat down pulling her chair in closer to the table, Angel automatically taking the empty seat beside her.

Angel waited patiently for a moment to see what would happen next wondering if they said a prayer first or something, breathing a silent sigh of relief when they just picked up their forks without any preamble. Angel bit back a moan of delight as he spooned a forkful of the casserole and rice into his mouth. "This is brilliant Mrs...Joyce." Angel cut himself off not used to calling a parent by their first name.

"Thank you Angel. This is Buffy's favourite." Joyce said smiling at her daughter, who nodded enthusiastically. There was a brief pause in the conversation and Joyce pushed some hair behind her ear. "I also wanted to thank you for doing what you did for Buffy...who knows how it would have ended if you hadn't shown up." Joyce said sincerely.

"It was the least I could do...although Buffy did manage to kick one in the face...completely by accident though, but no less impressive." Angel said giving Buffy a small smile.

Buffy looked confused for a moment, she didn't remember doing that, a brief memory came to her, and she remembered her foot making contact with something hard, but she hadn't realized it was someone's face...that had been just before she was dropped painfully to the ground. Buffy shook herself from her thoughts beginning to eat her meal again, her eyes drifting to Angel every now and then, not quiet believing that he was sitting beside her having dinner. It felt unbelievably good that he was there, that he had met her mother without putting up any kind of argument.

"Um I'll be back." Buffy said suddenly giving a warning look to her mother as she turned to head up the stairs, to the bathroom to answer natures call. Doing her best to hurry out of sight without looking like she was. As soon as she had rounded the corner she took the stairs two at a time as silently as possible, not wanting to leave Angel alone with her mother for very long, not one hundred percent sure that her mother would behave, and not try to intimidate Angel, just to test his mettle.

Buffy came back down trepidation running through her at what she may find when she entered the kitchen. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Angel, and her mother only talking amiably not a hint of annoyance, or uncomfortableness in either of their voices.

Joyce smiled at her daughter knowing exactly what she was thinking, but she had kept her promise no intimidation. Buffy returned her smile picking up her fork. Angel looked between the two, understanding that a silent conversation was passing between them, but not understanding what, but he could see relief in Buffy eyes before she lowered them to her half eaten casserole.

Angel helped himself to a second bowl, to Joyce's delight, and Buffy's amusement as her small tummy was already beginning to feel full and she was only three quarts the way through hers.

***

Buffy walked Angel outside in the fading light with reluctance she didn't like the fact that he was leaving now, but she did her best to hide it, not wanting Angel to think she was clingy. Guys really didn't go for clingy. "So mom…didn't ah, scare you in anyway did she?" Buffy asked unsure, wanting to put the doubts she still had in her mind about what had happen whilst she'd been indisposed in the bathroom.

Angel looked at her shocked. "Joyce scary? No not possible." Angel grinned.

Buffy shook her head relieved a smile on her face. "Oh you'd be surprised." Buffy said wirily. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" Buffy asked her tone changing from wiry to hopeful.

Angel nodded seating himself on his bike and picking up his helmet. "Yeah I'll pick you up after school." Angel agreed.

"It's a date."

"Is it?" Angel teased with a grin.

"Yep." Buffy said, nodding firmly. Stepping closer to him for a kiss. Moaning as her lips met his.

"A date it is then." Angel murmured his eyes slowly opening. A cold wind blew suddenly making Buffy shiver. Angel reached an arm out his fingers running over now cold goose-bumped arm. "I should let you get back inside." Angel murmured regretfully.

Buffy pressed closer for a last kiss, their tongues meeting for a too brief a moment for either of their likings. Pulling back slowly, Buffy stepped a safe distance away from the bike as Angel put on his helmet. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Angel replied, neither comfortable with saying goodbye. Angel kick started his bike, giving a final look at Buffy he flipped down his visor, before speeding away.

"I think I love you already." Buffy said on a sigh of air that escaped her lips, not really meaning to speak aloud. Her heart fluttering in agreement, confirming her whispered words.

**A/N: **Well that's chappie 4 yay! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please click the pretty button and tell musie what you think so that she keeps endowing me with ideas for this fic :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Thanks so much to all my reviewers you are a huge help in getting musie to continue writing, she does it so much more readily when she gets feedback. So a big hug goes out to my wonderful reviewers.

Also I want to apologise for the long wait for this chapter and my lack of updates to my other stories. Musie has been a little flightly and refused to concentrate for long enough to finish a chapter, but I have written paragraphs and gotten further in them… they just aren't complete yet, but I am getting there.

Anyway enough of me and on with the chapter. :D

**CHAPTER 5**

_A weight dipped the mattress she was sleeping on, a familiar warm hand touched her cheek, feeling her soft skin in a light caress. Warm familiar lips pressed against hers. Buffy smiled in her sleep her arms coming up to wrap around his neck. Her eyes drifting open to see Angel hovering over her. "Angel." Buffy murmured sleepily._

"_Buffy." Angel whispered breathlessly, making Buffy's heart leap in her chest all traces of sleepiness leaving her._

_Angel brought his hands up again, tracing his hands down the sides of her face softly. Buffy leaned into his touch smiling contentedly at seeing him. "Buffy I love you." Angel murmured sincerely his brown eyes searching hers._

"_I love you too." Angel leaned down pressing his lips to hers again, Buffy responding whole heartedly, her small hands moving down to clutch at his strong broad shoulders, moaning when she felt his tongue run over her lips. Eagerly she parted her lips letting Angel take control of her mouth, his talented tongue, making helpless little passionate moans sound in her throat._

_Buffy felt his large hands glide up her waist, the tips of his thumbs brushing against the undersides of her covered breasts. Buffy arched into the caress, her body responding quickly and strongly to Angel's talented hands, these sensations new as her virgin body had never been touched like this before. Her hands fisting themselves in his shirt. Buffy whimpered when his warm hands found their way under her pyjama top to touch bare skin. His arms bunching up the material of her top as they moved further up her torso._

_Buffy arched up off the bed, a moan escaping her lips, her head turning to the side when Angel's long nimble fingers rolled her hardening nipples, sending shocks of arousal through her system to pool in her abdomen. Angel lifted her top to reveal to his gaze her pert, full breasts, pulling the top completely off her, and throwing it to the ground. Angel's eyes soaked in the sight of her before he dipped down and captured a breast in his warm mouth. _

_Buffy keened at the new sensation her hands coming up to clutch at his head, her nails digging into his skull, making him groan, and redouble his efforts as he suckled strongly at her breast. Buffy gasped harshly as a strong aching, needy pulse started inside her, making her walls clench in need. Causing her to moan in distress at the empty feeling there. "Angel?" Buffy pleaded, needing him to fix the ache in between her thighs like she instinctively knew he could._

_Angel reluctantly released her breast with a wet popping sound to look up at her. "Patience baby. We'll get there promise." Angel murmured before dipping his head down to her breasts again this time taking in her neglected breast, giving it the same loving attention he had shown its twin. Buffy lifted her hips needing to feel some friction knowing that it would help ease the ache. She moaned in delight as she felt his firm hardness pressing against her covered centre, and now more than ever she wished that they were both naked._

_Working her hands down Buffy reached the ends of his shirt, before pulling it up, pleased, and yet regretful as he moved with her to take off his shirt, his hands having to leave her body to do so. Throwing his shirt to the ground Angel groaned as he felt her wiggling beneath him as she pushed down her pants working at getting them off. Grabbing them he had them off with a quick jerk, before his mouth went back to worshipping her body, her golden skin bared to his gaze to much of a temptation to resist._

"_Please Angel! I need, I need, I need…you." Buffy whimpered gravitating her hips against him, wishing that it was skin against skin even though it did do something to ease the ever growing ache within her core. _

_Angel ran a large hand over her hip, teasing her curls with his fingers, not quiet reaching her pulsing clit, making her squirm trying to inch up enough for his clever fingers to touch that aching bud of desire. "Please." Buffy begged with a whimper, her hooded hazel eyes looking at him imploringly. Not completely sure what she was asking for, but knowing vaguely by the sex ED classes she had been forced to take since entering high school._

_Angel smiled at her lovingly. "I love you Buffy."_

"_I love you to." Buffy answered feeling a wave of that love washed over her, her eyes travelling down as his hands moved to his pants. His fingers on his belt, undoing the leather contraption, his fingers went to his zipper, and Buffy bit her lip her eyes fixated on the movements of his hands wanting to finally see all of him, like he had seen all of her…_

Buffy sat up with a jerk, her hazel eyes wide, darkened with lust, her body covered in sweat, her breaths coming in heavy pants. Buffy glanced down to see that her hand was buried in her panties, jerking her hand away with a blush Buffy groaned. It had been a dream, and it had cut off right before the good part! She could remember everything with such detail! Every caress, kiss, and word! Her body was still tingling from the sensations dream Angel had instilled in her. Her core was pulsing very demandingly, angry that the friction had stopped.

Buffy wiped at her forehead with the back of her hand, throwing the sheets off her clammy body. Buffy slid out of her bed and walked on trembily legs to her window. Opening the window to let in the cool morning air. The breeze brushing against her as it made its way into her room, eventually making her shiver. Wrapping her arms around herself she turned to look at her alarm clock, grateful that her body was starting to calm down from her dream.

She had to be up in a few minutes, so there was no real point in hopping back in her bed. Leaving the window open to air her small room Buffy headed for the shower…starting her day a whole fifteen minutes early.

Angel paced his room in agitation, his body still keyed up from the dream he had, had early this morning despite the cold shower he had taken. It was probably more annoyance now then arousal. He had been just about to remove her bra, and panties when he had woken up, being denied the vision of seeing her in all her glory had been enough for him to scream in anger, probably scaring his next door neighbours, but he hadn't cared lost in the wave of his sexual frustration.

The words spoken gave him pause. They'd shared I love you's not once, but twice! Did he love her already? It didn't seem logical! Angel shook his head at himself. Since when was love logical? Angel sat down on the edge of his bed running a hand threw his still damp hair. Who was he kidding? He had started falling for his diminutive blond the moment he had seen her in the Alley, and it seemed that it grew deeper the more he was around her, and the more he thought about her. Love had never been part of his plan, but now that he had it, he felt more complete than he had ever in his entire life, and he liked that.

Walking into his bathroom Angel styled his dried hair. He felt all bouncy and he wanted to get out of his apartment for a bit. Angel looked at his clock and smiled, Buffy would be entering her first class about now. He wondered what it was…_ 'Maybe I should ask for a copy of her schedule?...Or would that seem weird?'_ Angel shook his head. Why would it be weird to know his girl's schedule? Angel chuckled, walking out of his bathroom. It seemed he tended to over think things when it came to Buffy Summers.

Walking to the table, Angel grabbed his wallet and stuffed it into his back pocket. Going for his keys Angel hesitated, thinking, before deciding that he didn't feel like driving. Deciding to walk instead Angel grabbed his apartment key, leaving the bike keys on the table. Locking up behind him, Angel stepped out into the bright morning the chill that had been there earlier in the morning fading, giving way to the heat of the Californian sun.

Walking down the familiar streets, Angel forced his feet to stay clear of any paths that would lead him to Sunnydale High. It would be ridiculous to rock up there this early in the morning! For the first time ever Angel wished that he was still in school, so that he could spend more of his time around Buffy.

Giving himself a brief shake Angel kept walking. By chance he glanced into a shop window. Coming to an abrupt halt Angel stared at the soft toy in the shop window. His mind conjuring up the soft toys he'd seen in Buffy's room that had been well cared for, and loved. Walking into the store Angel looked for the toy he had seen in the window. Walking down an aisles Angel had almost given up on finding it amongst the shelves and was about to ask an employee if he could buy the one in the window, when he spotted the one he was looking for. Grabbing one of them, feeling the soft fur against the skin of his hand. Angel turned to see the lady employee he had noticed before, standing behind him.

"Hi there. Can I help you with anything?"

"Ah nope. I've found what I'm looking for thanks." Angel replied holding up the soft toy as proof.

"Oh, ok then." She said disappointedly as he walked past her, heading for her friend, and co-worker who was behind the counter. A sudden wave of jealousy consuming her that her friend was going to spend more time with him then she was! She was about to go over and start a conversation with him when another customer waved at her, trying to grab her attention.

Forcing a smile on her face, she threw a last look at the hunk to see that he was leaving the store, leaving her co-worker with a dreamy smile on her face as she watched him walk out. Turning her attention to the customer who was trying to flag her down, she silently hoped that he would be back when she was rostered on.

Angel looked down into the bag a soft smile on his face as he looked at the soft toy he had bought for Buffy. He couldn't wait to show her, and see her reaction, but at the same time he was nervous about showing her. He'd never bought a woman a soft toy before. What if he had judged wrong, and those stuffed toys had been from childhood and she hadn't liked them? Angel sighed as he made his way back to his apartment. He was acting like a kid with his first crush! All he had to do was be confident, and charming, and everything would be fine.

"Wow." Willow said stunned, as she sat across from Buffy on a bench outside. Both girls having gone off for some girl best friend alone time. "Wow." Willow breathed again, having just been told about Angel staying for dinner. "I can't believe he found those cards Faith bought for your eighteenth."

Buffy groaned. "Oh I know! It was mortifying! I mean gah! Not even mom's found them! Why did he have to?!"

"I think it's a guy thing." Willow said thoughtfully. "They can sense things like sex toys." Willow joked.

Buffy just groaned again, suddenly glad she didn't own any sex toys. "At least he didn't make a big deal out of it."

"Yeah you got some smoochies."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, and not just any smoochies. Angel smoochies."

Willow giggled, than sighed dreamily. "Did he really say that you were his girl? Then agree that he was your guy?" Willow asked that dreamy far away, I'm in the middle of a romance novel look in her eyes.

"Yeah. I tell you Will. I swear my heart was beating so fast it was going to pop out of my chest." Buffy said, placing a hand over her heart a warm, what was coming to be known as an, Angel smile on her face. Both girls sighed in unison. "I had a dream last night." Buffy said her voice shaking slightly.

Her thoughts must have been showing on her face, because Willow's eyes widened and she gaped at her, before screeching. "No way!" Buffy nodded biting her lower lip softly as she smiled. "Oh my gosh! You, you, you had…"

"Yep…very…vividly." Buffy said with a smile that belied the frustration she had felt when waking up unsatisfied. She looked out over the school grounds as her mind ran through the dream for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

Willow playfully slapped her on the arm. "You can't go into Angel dreamy land! I need some details!" Willow cried.

"Uh uh. No way Will. This dream is between me, and dream Angel."

Willow pouted before deciding that she really didn't want to know. "I can't believe your only telling me this now! When you've known about it all morning!" Willow cried her eyes narrowed on Buffy with mock anger. "I'm your best friend!"

"I know. I'm an evil person that wanted to bask in it alone for a little while longer."

Willow smiled. "Yeah basking is fun. But wow! Lusty dreams about Angel already…" Willow's eyes tuned teasing. "I guess you really don't need those cards anymore."

"I guess not." Buffy said with the utmost seriousness, before both girls lapsed into giggles. "So what about you and Oz? How's that going?" Buffy asked.

Willow was about to answer when the bell went. "Tell me at lunch." Buffy ordered, and Willow nodded, bursting to tell her best friend about her date tonight…she was that excited she just might break her own rule and tell Buffy through notes, despite the mortification that would happen if they were to get caught. Standing up both girls made their way to their lockers to grab their books for Applied Sciences.

Buffy stepped outside a smile on her face as she saw Angel once again waiting for her with his motorbike; just like he had promised he would be. "I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Buffy questioned as if asking permission to leave them earlier than their usual gate.

"Yeah sure go make lovey-dovey eyes with lunk head biker-boy." Xander snarked, earning a glare from the girls of the group, and a snigger from Jesse as Willow jabbed her boney elbow into his gut in reprimand.

"Yeah go ahead Buffy we'll catch up with you tomorrow." Willow said pleasantly.

Buffy not missing the second meaning to Willow's words smiled. "Yeah sure catch you." Buffy beamed before walking off towards Angel.

Behind her Jesse clamped a hand on Xander's shoulder. "Give it up man. She don't like you like that, and you've already got a hot girlfriend."

Xander nodded petulantly. "Yeah I know, but why does it have to be a guy like that?" Xander whined, giving Angel a scornful once over as they began walking again.

"Is it the bike you don't like, or the fact that he makes you realize just how physically inadequate you are, and just how far Buffy Summers is out of your league?" Jesse teased good naturedly.

"Ah shut up man." Xander groused. Acknowledging at least to himself that it was a mixture of all those things plus more than just a little pinch of jealousy, but Jesse was right he had Cordelia someone that he had never dreamed would look his way twice, so really he should let his crush on Buffy Summers go. Pity it was easier said than done.

"How was school?" Angel asked, when Buffy was standing in front of him.

The exuberant smile on Buffy's face fell slightly, and she sighed. "It was horrible! Horrible! I've got a History SAC, and another one in English! And my media teacher is beginning to talk about the upcoming SAC there to. So my brains all mushy, at the thought of all the studying I have to do." Buffy pouted.

Angel chuckled leaning down and capturing her irresistible pouty lip. "So I suppose that means I have to take you straight home so you can study. Even though I have something for you back at my apartment." Angel sighed heavily. "Oh well I can give you it another time." Angel said swinging his leg over his bike, and putting on his helmet.

Buffy blinked, her pouty expression leaving and being replaced by one of surprise. "Hold on now." Buffy said quickly. "English, and History aren't that important!" Buffy interjected. There was no way she was passing up time with Angel for studying for SAC's that weren't for a few days.

Angel looked back at her with a smile, passing her, her helmet. "So we can stop by my place?"

"Uh huh." Buffy said with a grin, hefting the slightly heavier than normal bag higher across her shoulders. Taking his proffered hand to help her settle on the bike behind him.

"Alright then." Angel grinned, taking off down the road when her small arms were wrapped around his waist.

This time as Angel was driving Buffy took note of the address and of the turns on how to get there. Angel hit the button when they were in range, promptly driving his bike into his small garage. Kicking down his stand. Angel helped Buffy off the bike. Grabbing her hand and leading her out of the garage and down the stairs that led to his apartment.

"Ok. You have to promise not to laugh." Angel murmured turning to face Buffy after he fitted the key into the lock.

"I promise. No laughing." Buffy said smiling, bouncy softly on her toes as she waited as Angel read her expression with mock seriousness.

"Ok then." Angel nodded, before turning the key in the lock and letting her into his apartment.

Buffy smiled. It was exactly how she remembered it from when she was first here. It was tidy, and clean, with only a few dishes sitting in the sink waiting to be washed. The dark colours of the apartment suiting Angel immensely. The whole effect of the apartment was definitely that of a bachelor, no feminine touch at all.

Angel walked past Buffy and to the kitchen table to stand behind one of the chairs that was facing away from her. "Are you ready?" Angel asked.

"Sure am." Buffy said, feeling giddy, as the excitement she could see in Angel added to her own. Angel turned the chair so that it was facing her. Her eyes travelled down to see a huge white bunny sitting in the chair it ears large and floppy. A loud 'Awww' came from Buffy's lips before she came forward swooping the bunny up into her arms. Her hands stroking its adorable large fluffy feet, before going up to its ears.

"So do you like it then?" Angel chuckled.

Buffy looked up at him from amongst the mass of white fluffy fur. "Like it. Angel it's absolutely adorable!" Buffy paused, and gave him a suspicious look. "How did you know about my soft toy obsession? Did my mom tell you when I left you two alone?"

Angel shook his head amused, as despite her stern tone, her hazel eyes were bright, and alive with her joy, as she petted the soft head of her new bunny. "No. I figured it out all by myself…does that mean I get bonus points?" Angel teased.

Buffy set her new bunny down on the table giving it a last pat before turning to face Angel. "Maybe." Buffy murmured stepping closer. Wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you."

Angel smiled, brushing his fingers across one of her cheeks, making her look up at him. "You're welcome." Angel murmured before dipping down tasting her lips with his for a moment, before his hand slid round to cup the back of her head. His tongue slipping past her lips to meet hers in a passionate kiss.

Buffy's arms settled on his waist feeling the firm, toned muscles of his waist, she moaned breathlessly when his tongue delved deeper into her mouth, reminding her suddenly of her dream. Leaning closer Buffy moaned again, pleased when Angel's arms wrapped around her holding her close. Whining in disappointment when Angel pulled back from her mouth, his hands still stroking her back in soft circular motions.

Buffy licked her lips. Her hazel eyes a slightly deeper green as she looked up at him from under her lashes.

"Come on Buffy…I'll take you home." Angel muttered, trying to keep himself under control, and not give into the seductive look of her lust deepened hazel eyes.

Giving herself a mental shake Buffy nodded. "Ah yeah…sure." Buffy agreed pressing the palm of her hand to her forehead and taking a few deep calming breaths, before she reached over and grabbed her bunny. Her fingers stroking the lovely soft fake fur, she followed Angel out of the apartment.

Settling themselves on the motorbike, Buffy floundered for a moment with the puzzle of where to put her bunny, before stuffing it in between them. "You ready?" Angel asked.

"Yep."

Buffy sat on her bed her school books spread out before her, as she tried to memorise important dates in the history she was learning. Drumming her forehead with her fingers as she muttered the dates to herself.

Giving up after a moment more, Buffy fell back on her bed a small blush staining her cheeks, as she thought about Angel. Her eyes going to the white Bunny that was sitting on her pillow beside her. She smiled at it burying her face in the soft fur. Her mind going to the heated kiss they had shared in Angel's apartment. The sudden rush of heat that had consumed her at the touch of his lips, and that spark of electricity as soon as their lips touched. She had felt that before, but with the dream still fresh in her mind it had made the feelings ten times more amplified and she had wanted nothing more than to fall into bed with him.

It had made her glad that Angel seemed to have more control over himself…though she wouldn't mind it being him who took her virginity, she just didn't want to seem like one of those girls who threw themselves at a guy. She heard the stories that flew around the school about those girls. They'd give themselves to a guy, and then the guy would dump her. Buffy sighed, and a slow smile spread across her face. Angel didn't give her that vibe though. He'd bought her a bunny…what kind of love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy would by their girl a cute bunny that probably cost him a good thirty bucks. Stroking the soft white fur for a few more moments, Buffy looked back down at the books strewn over her bed. "I suppose I should get back to the famous Johnny Hancock and 'what's his name' the first president." Buffy sighed, before sitting up, and putting on her resolve face as she looked back down at her notes, with the scribbled names and dates of some of the most important people of 1754 in American history.

Angel sat down on his bed, his head in his hands. Torn between being pleased with himself for not taking advantage of Buffy's innocent lust, and wishing that he had her underneath him right now. Wreathing against him in desire. The dream last night made things harder to. Made him really want to see what was behind her lingerie.

Angel sighed, he had no idea how long he would last, but hopefully it would be long enough for Buffy to feel that he wasn't just trying to use her. Angel lay back on his bed, his arm thrown over his eyes for a little rest before he started making himself some dinner.

Buffy drifted through the school building, a large yawn overcoming her as she walked, her arms thankfully book free as she made her way back from her spare. Having annoyed Giles the whole session with glee.

Walking into the canteen Buffy wrinkled her nose at the scent that was coming from what the school dared to call food. Normally she'd never eat from here, but she had forgotten to make herself a lunch before she walked out her back door, and hopped over that fence. So here she was lining up in the cafeteria line waiting to be served with her pile of goop that was supposed to be food.

Buffy resisted the urge to plug her nose, and forced down her gag reflex when the canteen lady dumped a blob of it on her tray. Picking up a small serving of jello, and a can of lemonade Buffy made her way to a table were Jesse, Willow, and Oz sat already. "Hey guys…where's Xander and Cordelia?" Buffy asked sitting down beside Jesse.

"Probably groping each other in one of the janitors closets." Willow said with a shrug.

"Oh…I so totally didn't want to know." Buffy mumbled reaching for her jello, deciding to ignore completely the goop that was supposed to be stew…it didn't look safe to eat!

"So how did your spare go?" Jesse asked bravely sticking his plastic fork into the stew on his tray.

Buffy shrugged. "I got to bug Giles. So I'd call it a success."

Willow frowned. "You know you're actually supposed to study during the spare."

Buffy gave Willow a look. "I get stuff jammed into my brain every other session by teachers. My spare is when I let my brain recuperate from the stress of it all."

"I agree." Jesse said his voice muffled by a wad of stew that he had just stuffed into his mouth.

"Ew Jesse!" Buffy and Willow whined throwing their napkins at him, whilst Jesse grinned.

"I agree man. That was majorly gross." Oz said in his usual monotone, before pushing up from the round table. "I've got band practise you guys wanna come?"

"What kind of groupie would I be if I didn't crash your practise, and distract you with cute smiles." Willow beamed standing up to.

Buffy smiled at the two of them. "Yeah I'm in. I haven't heard you guys in a while."

"Me too." Jesse said his voice once again muffled. Willow and Buffy looked at each other before shaking their heads and grabbing one arm each of Oz's and dragging him away.

Jesse finished his mouthful. "Hey guys wait up!!" Jesse called wiping at his mouth before running after his friends, who decided to wait for him just outside the cafeteria.

Buffy sighed her spirit feeling rather crushed by the heaviness of her book bag. Senior year was hard! At least compared to the others! She missed being able to skive on homework and still be able to pass! She smiled her mood lightening considerably when she saw Angel waiting for her.

"See ya guys." Buffy called turning back to wave at them, before she turned her attention back to Angel.

"Hey."

"Hey." Buffy said a little duller than normal, leaning up to kiss Angel.

"So you want to go for ice cream?" Angel asked as he handed her, her helmet.

Buffy sighed and suddenly the weight in her bag seemed so much heavier, and her shoulders hunched. "I'd love to, but I can't. I've got to study and pull off finishing like a week's worth of homework tonight." Buffy pouted, exaggerating only slightly.

Angel frowned in concern over her beaten down look. He'd only seen Buffy anything like this after the attack. It was disconcerting to see her look so sad, and squashed now. "Hey. Lighten up…I could come over and help if you like?" Angel offered.

Buffy smiled at this, but shook her head. "As tempting as it is, and I mean no offense, but…you'd be more a distraction." Buffy said with a smile.

Angel grinned, and clapped his hands together. "I distract you?"

"Yep. You big on the distraction…but we could go for that ice-cream tomorrow." Buffy offered.

"Sounds good." Angel agreed. "Come let's get you home so you can study."

Buffy groaned and muttered something about evil boyfriends who brought up their girlfriends workload.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Buffy mumbled disheartenedly as she faced Angel.

"Hey cheer up. I'll buy you a big ice cream tomorrow to make up for you having study tonight." Angel bribed wanting his perky Buffy back.

Buffy smiled at him. "Your right it's not that bad…just looking at books that I've had to look at too long today already." Buffy muttered turning to face her house.

"Hey," Angel murmured grasping her wrist. "If you want me to come over and save you. You can get me on either of these numbers." Angel offered placing a piece of paper in her hand, that he had written his numbers down for her. He hadn't expected to give them to her like this, but at least she had them now.

"Thanks." Buffy smiled, giving him another kiss, before turning away already resolving to not call Angel, no matter how tempting the temptation! She really had to do this! And if she called Angel it wouldn't get done.

Buffy frowned in her sleep. She had only gone to bed what felt like five minutes ago, having finally completed all her homework, and now something was making a noise against her window. Rolling onto her side to face away from the window, Buffy pulled the sheets over her head hoping that the noise would stop!

But the soft instant tap, tap, tap didn't stop. Finally Buffy's eyes shot open. Pulling her sheets from over her head, Buffy rubbed her eyes and turned to look at the time. _'Three am! Someone out there hates me!'_ Buffy decided. The tap, tap, tap on her window sounded again this time louder. Turning on her bedside lamp Buffy looked at the window, and almost fell out of her bed, barely catching herself from falling to the floor as she saw the unmistakable form of Angel squatting outside her window his hand poised to knock again.

Looking at him blankly for a moment not quite sure that she was seeing what she was seeing. "Angel?" Buffy whispered, just as Angel tapped again his brown eyes pleading with hers to let him in. Getting up off the bed, Buffy walked to her window still not quite sure what was happening. Why Angel was here outside her window. Unlocking the window and pushing it up Buffy looked at Angel shivering slightly in the night air. "Angel what are you doing here?" Buffy asked as Angel started to climb into her room. Squeezing through the window.

He reached out an arm grabbing hold of her shoulder making a grunt of effort as he pushed the rest of his large body through the small window. "AH I'm getting to old for this!" Angel muttered when he had finally gotten in through the window, an arm wrapped around Buffy's shoulders as he breathed slightly heavier than normal.

Buffy felt a stirring of jealousy. "To old for this huh. Does that mean you've done this before?" Buffy asked in a hushed whisper.

Angel paused then chuckled, before dipping down to place a tender kiss on her forehead. "Not since I was a lad still in school."

Buffy pushed away from him gently, reaching over to her night stand to tap her lamp to a high glow. "What are you doing here?" Buffy asked again, as she walked over to pull her window closed to block out the chilly night air.

"Well I came to test out just how easy it was to sneak up to your room in the middle of the night."

Buffy gave him a look. "You came test that out at…three in the morning!" Buffy hissed, rubbing at her eyes again hoping to take the tired sting away.

Angel raised his hands in mock surrender, as he sat down on her bed. "Ok. I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure that you were ok."

Buffy smiled and closed the distance between them, running her hands through his hair. Angel's hands coming up to rest at her waist, feeling the flimsy material of her nightie beneath his fingers. The kind that was easily ripped away with a sharp tug. "That's sweet Angel. Really. But I'm fine it was just my normal reaction to the prospect of homework and a night of studying." Buffy reassured.

"Really?" Angel asked burying his face into her stomach breathing in the scent that was purely her, and the scent of vanilla.

"Yes really." Buffy chuckled, loving the feel of his hair under her fingers.

Angel tilted his head up looking up at her with his chocolaty brown eyes, there depths mesmerizing her. Shifting his hands so that he was clutching one of her arms, he gently tugged. Silently asking her to bend down. Buffy complied moaning when his lips touched hers, the familiar zing when their lips touched making her smile against his lips. Brushing her lips against his again Buffy whimpered when his tongue traced delicately against her lips, and she gasped in appreciation. Angel not one to ignore such an invitation slid his tongue passed her lips where he was met with her tongue.

Buffy's hands clenched in his hair, her nails scrapping against his skull as she tugged gently. Angel's hands fisted themselves in her nightie, and he had to force the urge down to rip it from her. That was not why he was here! Pushing her back gently, Angel gentled the kiss easing it down before he pulled away, the both of them breathing hard. "You should get dressed." Angel murmured with a smile.

Buffy's eyes opened, and she looked at him surprised. "Why would I…"

"I want to show you something, but…you're going to need warmer clothes." Angel smiled letting his hands fall from her when she stepped back brushing her hands through her hair, shifting it away from her face.

"Ok." Buffy agreed. "But you have to keep your peepers averted." Buffy said with a smile, but her voice brooked no arguments. Angel pouted at her, but turned himself on her bed so that he was looking at her wall. Buffy watched him suspiciously for a moment before walking over to her wardrobe, being as quiet as possible as to not wake her mother. She'd have a heart attack if she walked in here to see Angel!

Buffy picked out a pair of tracky pants, and a long sleeve top, before she pulled out a bra from one of her drawers. Glancing over at Angel she quickly slid off her nightie, cursing softly when she realized that the straps of her bra where twisted.

As much as Angel wanted to be the gentleman and not peek whilst Buffy was getting dressed, he was still a man, and he couldn't help the turning of his head. He caught sight of Buffy's bare back, and the soft outer curves of her breasts, his eyes travelled down to see that she was only clad in her panties. Angel bit into his lower lip to stop himself from emitting a sound that would give him away, his cock twitching to life. Averting his gaze again, he took deep breaths as he looked at the wall, willing his hard on away.

Finally untangling her bra straps Buffy slipped it on doing up the clasp with a quick motion of her fingers. Pulling on her tracky pants Buffy did up the string, before slipping on her top. Pausing for a moment, Buffy decided that she'd probably need a warm jacket as a small shiver ran through her. Pulling out her light blue coat she wrapped it around herself doing up the three large buttons before tying the belt around her waist. Checking herself in the mirror Buffy nodded, before turning back to look at Angel's back. "I'm done."

"Good." Angel said turning around. "I don't know how much longer I could have kept looking at that same patch of wall without going crazy." He teased.

Buffy scowled. "I didn't take that long…I can sit down and brush my hair, then put on my makeup if you like." Buffy teased.

Angel grabbed her hand shaking his head as he drew her towards the window. "No need to do that you look beautiful." Angel told her.

Buffy shook her head disbelievingly. "No you're just saying that. My hairs all messy, and I look like I haven't slept for," Buffy paused tilting her head to the side cutely. "Actually never mind I believe you."

Angel dipped down and placed a quick kiss against her lips. "Good. Now let's get going this thing I have to show you looks best at night." Angel divulged before opening the window again, and stepping out of her room with a bit of a squeeze through the small window.

Buffy followed relieved when Angel grasped her hand to help her out, and they quietly walked down the sloped roof to the tree. When they had finally made it to the ground Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. Looking around she frowned. "Did you walk here or something?" Buffy asked not seeing the familiar shape that was Angel's bike.

"No. I just parked it down the block." Angel replied taking her hand and leading her down the dark streets to where he had parked his motorbike. "I didn't want to accidentally wake your mother."

"Oh…so what exactly are you showing me, on this make Buffy feel better field trip?" Buffy asked.

Angel looked across at her. "It's a surprise." Buffy pouted but nodded.

Angel flipped out a pair of shades sliding them over his eyes before he settled himself on his bike. Upon seeing Buffy look he grinned. "It's three am in the morning there's hardly any chance of being caught." Buffy shrugged settling herself behind Angel. "Fine, but if you crash I'm never getting on this bike again."

Angel nodded fair enough." Feeling Buffy's arms wrap around him Angel kick started the engine and switched on his lights, before tearing off down the road. Towards a destination Buffy didn't know.

They had ridden fifteen minutes out of the town of Sunnydale before Angel pulled to a stop. "Are we here?" Buffy asked looking around.

"Not quite there's still a couple minute walk." Angel told her, kicking down the stand, and hopping off his bike, before giving her a hand in getting down.

They walked in silence as Buffy walked beside Angel her eyes no longer tired, as she wondered just what Angel planned to show her. Buffy came to a dead stop her eyes wide as they crested a hill that overlooked a lake, a breath escaping her in a loud whoosh. The full moon lighting the area so that the lake shined with a dark glistening beauty. "Angel. This, this… this is beautiful." Buffy breathed. Leaning back into Angel when she felt his arms wrap around her from behind, a smile of delight on her face.

"I come here whenever I need to think. I find this place very calming. You can come here to. Whenever you need to." Angel told her, wanting to make sure his offer was clear.

"I'd like that." Buffy said softly, bringing up a hand to stroke his cheek as they stood looking out over the lake. "Thank you."

They stood in silence for a long time just absorbing the calm serenity of this place. The full moon smiling down at them. "Have you named that rabbit yet?" Angel asked suddenly.

Buffy looked up at him surprised. "How did you know that I named my soft toys?" Buffy asked with a small blush.

Angel shrugged with a smile. "You seemed like the type."

Buffy's eyes narrowed at him, her lips pursing into a thin line. "So I'm a type am I?" Buffy asked stiffly.

Angel's eyes widened, and he could feel sweat beading on his brow and dripping down his back. His heart rate picking up. "No I, ah, I didn't mean it like that. Honest! I just meant that…" Angel cut off from his panicked ramblings when Buffy laughed, his own eyes narrowing at her. "Were you teasing me?" Angel murmured dangerously. His long nimble fingers tickling her, making her shriek with laughter.

"Yes. I'm sorry. Coul…couldn't help it…Stop please… can't breathe." Buffy gasped out through her laughter, trying to stop long enough to draw sufficient air into her heaving lungs. Buffy breathed deeply in relief when Angel's fingers stopped their attack on her poor sides. There was another pause of silence as Buffy got her breath back, and Angel smiled with self satisfaction. "Floppy." Buffy said finally.

"What?" Angel asked confused having forgotten his earlier question.

"The bunny's name. I decided on floppy cause of its cute floppy ears, and almost too large feet." Buffy said looking up at him.

"Well that's original."

Buffy's hazel eyes shimmered with amusement. "Well I was thinking of calling it my guardian Angel, but then I realized that I already had one of those, and then that could get confusing." Buffy said trying to make her voice as serious as possible.

Angel's arms tightened around her slightly, and Buffy melted into him deeper as she looked out over the lake a smile tugging at her lips. She felt so content here in his arms, and she couldn't help but hope that this feeling would last forever.

**A/N:** Yay chapter 5. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Please feed the musie so that she feeds me :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter and had to put up with such a long wait to see this chapter finally posted. I'm sorry about that. Anyway I won't hold you up any longer, so enjoy the chappie :D

**CHAPTER 6**

Buffy groaned as her alarm sounded shrilly throughout her small room. Turning onto her belly Buffy pulled her pillow over her head to try and blot out the noise. She had only gotten back from her surprise trip with Angel an hour ago, and she had only really just gotten to sleep! And now her blasted alarm was telling her it was time to get up. Reaching out a blind arm Buffy swatted at her alarm clock until the infernal beeping had been turned off.

After a long moment of complete stillness Buffy sat up slowly, her pillow falling to the floor with a soft almost inaudible thump. Slowly swinging her feet to the floor her head feeling slightly light headed, and dizzy. Blinking tiredly Buffy managed to stand herself up whilst mentally cursing a certain tall dark sexy handsome guy she called her boyfriend. Shuffling more than walking Buffy headed towards the shower.

Joyce almost bumped into her daughter as she came out of her room. "Morning Buffy." Joyce said cheerily.

"Mmmhp." Buffy mumbled as she shuffled to the shower.

"Buffy are you alright?" Joyce asked raising an eyebrow. Buffy nodded tiredly stopping completely as she yawned almost losing her balance as she did so. Joyce shook her head in amusement. "Have you been out all night?" Buffy shook her head resisting the urge to put a hand to her head as the sudden movement made her head pound with tiredness. _'Uh huh sure. And I was born yesterday.'_ Joyce thought with a small smile, before walking down to the kitchen. She couldn't very well ground her daughter when she had no proof except for the fact that her daughter was more tired and slower moving than a sloth.

Buffy finally made it to the shower stepping under a cool spray that had her fully awake in moments. Adding some warm water Buffy sighed as she washed herself. Despite the fact that she felt like the walking dead she'd had a great time last night. They'd ended up sitting and talking, and touching softly, and kissing. Buffy sighed dreamily it had been the best night of her young life so far! Buffy grinned she could clearly picture Willow's reaction to her night, and she couldn't wait to tell her.

Stepping out from the shower Buffy completed her morning ritual, putting on a little more makeup then usual to try and hide how tired she looked. She winced at the bags under her eyes, she wasn't sure she'd be able to hide them completely, but she could at least lighten the bruise like colour under her eyes.

Walking out of the bathroom with a towel around her Buffy entered her room heading to her wardrobe. Looking through her clothes, she looked for something that she hadn't worn in a while as well as being conscious of the fact that she would be on the back of a motorbike at the end of the day.

Making her way into the kitchen Buffy smiled at her mother. "Morning." Buffy greeted heading for the pantry to grab some cereal.

"Oh so were awake now are we?" Joyce teased, as Buffy got out the milk, and a bowl.

"Uh huh. Nothing that a good shower couldn't fix." Buffy agreed confidently as if her waking up half dead was completely normal.

Joyce chuckled. "Do you want some toast after your cereal?" Joyce asked already nibbling on a slice.

Buffy thought about it a moment before shaking her head. "No thanks." Buffy sat down with her cereal glancing at the time to make sure she wasn't running late. Relaxing into her seat when she saw that she had plenty of time, before she had to leave.

Joyce rinsed off her plate and setting it in the sink. "I have to go Buffy so I'll see you when I get home alright." Buffy nodded smiling when her mom kissed her on the forehead, before heading out the door. A few moments later Buffy heard the car pull out of the drive.

It was tempting to just go back up to her room and sleep the rest of the day away, as it wasn't likely that her mom would be home before five tonight so she'd never now that she hadn't been. But the thought of all the work she'd have to catch up on if she skipped today made the thought very unappealing. Getting up from the table when she had finished her breakfast, Buffy dumped her dishes in the sink before heading for the door. Picking up her book bag that was waiting for her. Hefting it up on her shoulder Buffy made her way out the door, heading for school. Her thoughts drifting to Angel as she walked.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel blinked his eyes open feeling refreshed and well rested, looking over at the time he shot up in surprise it was just after twelve; noon! No wonder he felt refreshed, he'd slept half the day away! Scrubbing at his eyes with his fists, Angel smiled as he thought of Buffy, she was probably having a hell of a day seeing as she would have, had to have gotten up bright and early for school.

The thought almost made him feel guilty for keeping her out so late, but he couldn't quiet muster up the emotion. He'd had to good of a time to feel guilty over it. Last night had been beautiful to say the least. It was better than he could have dreamed sitting in the soft grass sitting under the watchful eyes of the moon. Angel smiled at the memory. Buffy had even agreed to give him a copy of her schedule.

Standing up Angel padded over to his wardrobe, and slipped a robe over his naked body, before walking into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He had a craving for bacon, and eggs. His stomach seemed to agree as it growled hungrily at him. Whistling Angel made his way over to his large stainless steel fridge opening up one of the two doors Angel pulled out a couple of rashers of bacon, and three eggs.

Angel glanced at the time again, mentally calculating the hours until he'd be able to see Buffy. It was nice that for once when he woke up there was only basically a three hour wait instead of the usual six. Setting his breakfast in a deep fryer watching the bacon begin to brown, before he cracked his eggs into the deep fryer watching as they turned white in a matter of seconds. Waiting until all the clear liquid had turned white before he flicked off the fryer. He carefully scooped his eggs on to a large plate, before getting the bacon, grabbing a knife and fork from his cutlery drawer Angel settled himself on his table. Running over in his mind what he could have for dinner. He knew he had to go shopping his fridge was getting low. Angel shrugged finally he'd decide later when he was out food shopping.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy ran her hand's through her hair in frustration today was turning out to be a real bitch! She couldn't concentrate her mind refused to let her! It was too tired to do more than complain at her about being tired. She'd almost fallen asleep twice! In the same class, and the way her English teacher was droning on, and on it was like she wanted to put her to sleep!

Buffy fiddled with her pen, trying to look like she was paying attention at least, but it was becoming increasingly hard to do so. It was as if she had been put under a spell that was slowly dragging her into sleep. Buffy's head dipped her eyes closing slowly before she jerked, coming awake again. Looking up at the teacher anxiously to see if she had noticed, Buffy sighed in relief when it didn't look like it, as she kept reading from the book they were supposed to be studying.

Looking down at her text Buffy frowned the words blurring together tempting her into closing her eyes. Looking out the window she was seated beside she watched as a student walked carefully from the school ground his bag on his back. Buffy watched with envy wishing she was him for a moment escaping the high school whilst the day was still only half way through.

Buffy shook her head a smile forming on her lips. No she didn't want to be that student, leaving early she had an ice cream date with an Angel that she called hers. She could put up with another two sessions if it meant the difference between seeing Angel and not seeing Angel. Looking back into the room to see if the teacher had noticed her inattention, before turning her refreshed eyes back to the book in front of her.

Minutes pasted and Buffy looked up at the clock. _'Thirty more minutes girl then it's lunch.'_ Buffy thought desperately. She wanted nothing more than for this damned class to end, and set her free to let her mind recuperate for the next round of classes…an agonising double of Applied Sciences.

When the bell finally went Buffy shot out of her seat, closing her text and stuffing it inside her folder before picking it up her pencil case balancing on top of her folder. Buffy smiled when she saw Willow waiting for her. "Come on lets go to the library and get your schedule printed off for the boyfriend." Willow said with a dreamy sigh, almost wishing that her boyfriend didn't attend school so that he could ask her things like that as well. It was all so romantic.

Buffy chuckled as she saw the romance novel look on Willow's face. Placing a hand on Willow's shoulder Buffy pulled her out of the way of a crowd of students. "Come on Will no spacey romance thoughts until were in the library where it's impossible for you to get trampled." Buffy teased.

Willow blushed, but nodding knowing that it was more than likely to happen, seeing as it had happened before. Walking calmly as the school corridors became devoid of students who had escaped to the outside for fresh air and sunshine. Buffy and Willow made their way to the library doors. "Hey Giles." Buffy, and Willow called as they entered the library.

"Oh yes hello." Giles said looking up from the book he was reading surprised to see students in here outside of classroom hours.

Buffy and Willow settled at one of the few computers in the library. There probably should be more, but Giles wasn't that big a fan of technology. The only reason a couple of computers were in here was because Ms. Calendar, Giles girlfriend, had insisted that any proper modern day library needed one, and so Giles had reluctantly caved and allowed Ms. Calendar to install a couple in the otherwise historical feeling library.

Bringing up the right page Willow scanned down the list of names until she reached Buffy Summers before double clicking. Clicking the small button that was a picture of a printer. Willow logged off. Making their way over to the printer that had whirred to life. Willow gave Buffy a look as she hummed happily. "Ok now who's in romance novel land?" Willow teased gently nudging Buffy's arm with her elbow.

"That would be me." Buffy answered giving Willow a grin as she collected the single page that had her schedule printed on it.

"Bye Giles." Buffy called cheerily as they walked past the librarian.

"Bye Miss Summers, Miss Rosenberg." Giles answered more than a little relieved that the blond haired teenager hadn't come over to engage him in what she considered to be conversation.

Buffy carefully put her schedule in her book bag not wanting to crease the paper that was going to Angel. Dropping the book bag to the ground beside her locker with a lot less care. Buffy linked her arm with Willow's. "Come on let's go find the boys." Buffy said cheerily, leading Willow down the hall, her mind suddenly feeling much more awake then it had just moments before in the classroom.

"Uh huh." Willow agreed a teasing smile gracing her face as she glanced over at Buffy. "We should see if they have more luck at keeping you awake, and free of Angely dreams."

Buffy shot her friend a mock glare, a smile twitching lips. "Doubtful. Very doubtful." Buffy said, causing both girls to burst into giggles as they made it to the student lounge were the boys and Cordelia sat on a couple of the couches.

*****B/A***B/A*****

"So… cookie dough?" Angel asked Buffy as they stared at the choices of ice cream.

Buffy nodded. "You know me so well." She beamed.

"Two, two scoops of cookie dough." Buffy gave him a surprised look. "Well, I'm allowed to try it aren't I?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah course. I just had you pegged for the choc peppermint." Buffy teased. Angel chuckled and paid for their ice creams, before taking them from the rack they had been set down on. Handing one to Buffy they made their way out of the store. Buffy took Angel's hand as they began to walk down the street, her fingers intertwining with his.

"So how did you go last night… with all your homework?" Angel asked glancing over at his girl.

Buffy shrugged. "Well, surprisingly I got all of it done. And the Media SAC we've been assigned sounds rather fun. So I'm actually excited to start it… and I sound like a total nerd don't I?"

Angel shook his head teasingly. "No, definitely not." Angel said in a less than convincing voice, earning a mock glare from Buffy.

Angel chuckled and took his first lick of his ice cream. "Hey, this isn't half bad."

"Of course. There's nothing bad about cookie dough. Do you wanna know the best part about the ice cream version?" Angel nodded as he looked over at her. Buffy grinned widely. "It's that your mom doesn't get annoyed if you eat it." Angel chuckled again, he could clearly imagine a younger Buffy wanting to eat unbaked cookie dough and her mother scolding her with an exasperated, but amused smile on her face. "Hey, was it just me or was that red headed friend of yours Wil…" Angel trailed off trying to remember the girl's name.

"Willow." Buffy supplied.

"Right, Willow. Was it just me or was she looking at me kinda… funny?" Angel hedged not wanting to say dreamily.

Buffy shook her head and giggled softly. "Don't worry Angel. It wasn't you… at least not you really. She was off in the land of romance… she has a date with Oz tomorrow night."

"Oh." Angel sighed relieved, the last thing he needed was for Buffy's friends to start eyeing him. The brunette ogled him, but seemed to be happy with Xander, or so he hoped.

Buffy licked a drip that was making its way down the cone she was holding not willing to let it escape her, before going back to eating her ice cream. Enjoying the break she had from studying. "One of my SAC's is tomorrow." Buffy commented.

"Oh? Which one?" Angel asked before eating the last of his cone.

"History. Then the day after I'll have English, then lastly a couple days after Media. Then this terms SAC's will be done… then all I'll have is exams study and then exams… then I'll be free of high school." Buffy said cheerfully. "But one thing at a time, right?"

"Right." Angel agreed freeing his hand from hers so he could wrap it around her small shoulders. "Buffy?"

"Hmm."

"How'd you feel about dinner?" Angel asked, butterfly's beating in his stomach.

Buffy looked up at him. "Now?"

Angel chuckled and nudged her slightly. "Tonight my place. Me cooking…"

"You cook too!" Buffy exclaimed a grin gracing her face as she looked up at him.

Angel returned her smile, and dipped down to kiss her lips. "So is that a yes?"

Buffy pouted disappointedly as she shook her head. "No, I can't tonight. I've got a study date with Willow. That I desperately need to pass my history SAC tomorrow. Raincheck?"

"Definitely." Angel agreed doing his best not to sound disappointed. "Tomorrow night?" Angel asked turning slightly so that he was mostly facing her.

Buffy smiled up at him. "Well, I am free tomorrow night…" Buffy meet Angel's anxious hopeful eyes and found that she couldn't tease him anymore. "Tomorrow night sounds wonderful."

"So tomorrow when I pick you up from school straight to my place?"

Buffy gave him a 'You've got to be kidding' look, before shaking her head vehemently. "Nu uh, I'll have to get changed and all… you could pick me up at my house at 7?"

"7 sound's good." Angel agreed.

"Then it's a date then." Buffy beamed, excitement burning in her belly. She'd never had dinner over at her boyfriend's house before, at least not when there wouldn't be parents around, Buffy frowned her mother was gonna flip!

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy sat silently in the seat of her mother's car as she drove them over to Willow's. "How was your day hunny?" Joyce asked looking briefly over at her silent daughter before turning her eyes back to the road.

Buffy shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "Got the final finish date for my SAC in Media."

"Oh, that's good. How's that progressing?"

"Yeah ah, good. Really good. Almost finished my prep. Just got to put the finishing touches on it and my presentation will be ready."

"That's excellent Buffy. I'm so proud of you." Joyce beamed.

"Stop it mom. You'll make me blush!" Buffy teased, as Joyce turned down her best friend's street.

Joyce pulled to a stop outside her Willow's house. "So, you'll be right getting to school tomorrow?"

"Yep." Buffy said as she unbuckled her seatbelt. _'Now or never.'_ Buffy thought as she looked back over at her mother. "Oh, mom, there is one more thing that happened today." Buffy paused as she gathered her courage. "Angel invited me for dinner over at his place tomorrow night, and I accepted." Buffy said hurriedly, before opening her door. Joyce opened her mouth to say something, but Buffy cut her off. "Thanks for the lift, mom. I'll see you tomorrow after school." _'After you've had a chance to digest that little tidbit.' _"Bye mom. Love you!" Buffy shouted as she slammed the car door and made a beeline for Willow's front door.

Joyce stared after her daughter for a moment, before she shook her head. Trust Buffy to tell her something like that when she knew that she wouldn't be around to listen to a concerned motherly rant. Well it was bound to happen sooner, or later. But damn she had been hoping for later. Putting the car in gear Joyce drove off heading for home, tears pricking the back of her eyes as she was hit once again by the fact that her baby was growing up.

*****B/A***B/A*****

"He cooks to!" Willow exclaimed much in the same fashion Buffy had earlier. She was sitting across from her on her bed. Their school books pens and highlighters scattered around them on the bed, for the moment forgotten.

"Yep. I got the whole package." Buffy giggled. "Good looks, muscles, kind hearted, respectful, and can cook."

Willow sighed and looked back down at her books. "Well, at least Oz has four of the five mentioned. Oz couldn't cook to save his life." Buffy and Willow burst into giggles. Willow grinned as she regained herself. "Can you imagine how jealous Cordelia's gonna be when she finds out?"

Buffy sighed sobering. "Will, I know Cordelia gave you a hard time before she and Xander, sorta… hit it off… but don't you think it's time that you let go of your old prejudice for Xander's sake. I mean you're his bestest friend in the whole wide world. You've been together since kindergarten. Don't you think he feels that?"

Willow squirmed self consciously. "Yeah I know." She said resignedly. "And I'm trying, really! But every time I see her I'm reminded of something horrible that she did to me. There's a lot of years of hate that I have to contend with. Like this one time in kindergarten, she stole my brand new doll that my parents had gotten me from a business trip. She told me such an expensive doll should have to be handled by such a dork like you."

Buffy smiled sympathetically. "As long as you're trying Will, that's what counts. And you know I'm sure that when it comes down to it, she'll be a good friend to have around."

Willow nodded. "Well let's get back to America 1754. Then we can go back to discussing this date of yours." Buffy groaned before nodding her eyes going back to her book and folder. She was really over history.

*****B/A***B/A*****

"I still can't believe that you'll be at his house unchaperoned! I mean my parents get all disapproving when I go over to Oz's for a couple of hours with both his parents at home." Willow murmured lowly as she and Buffy walked towards Sunnydale high.

"I know. Why do you think I told my mother when she dropped me off at your place?" Buffy gave Willow a gentle nudge with her elbow. "Outta the line of fire." Buffy quipped.

Willow giggled as she nodded her agreement to Buffy's tactic. She paused and looked at her friend curiously. "Do you think that maybe… you and he'll… you know… do… that thing?" Willow practically whispered. "I mean that's how it happens in romance novels. You're alone somewhere with only each other. Your eyes meet, and the air sizzles with the physical attraction you feel for one another…"

"I'm not in a romance novel, Will." Buffy chuckled, looking at her friend amused. "You know I hadn't even thought about it. I was too excited about the actual date." Buffy looked off thoughtfully. "But you know… I think I'm ready… t-to take that final step with him." Buffy looked back over at Willow's happy for her face. "I mean ever since I met Angel… there's always been this thing where I just feel so… I can't even think of a word to describe it." Buffy took hold of Willow's arm bringing them to a stop. "I love him."

Willow smiled and grabbed Buffy into a hug. "Oh Buffy! I'm so happy for you!" Willow exclaimed.

Buffy smiled at Willow as the red head released her and they continued on down the street. "Now all I have to do is tell him that."

Willow waved that off. "Oh I don't have a single doubt that he loves you Buffy. I mean what guy not in love would buy a girl a large white adorable rabbit?" Buffy nodded a large smile on her face as the school came into view. An excited nervousness churning in her gut as she thought about the possibilities of her date. The more she thought about it the more she wanted it to happen. Angel was the one she wanted to share that moment with. Maybe that's what that smexy dream she'd had about her and Angel had been all about?

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy bounded down the steps eager to be getting home and getting ready for her date tonight. Not even the SAC she had just completed the last two sessions could dampen her mood. Despite her impatience she waited for her friends who were still on the stairs. It wouldn't take that long to walk together to the gate, before they all went their separate ways. Even so she had to bite her tongue to keep from urging her friends to hurry as they seemed to crawl down the stairs.

Cordelia rolled her eyes at the blond's excitement as she walked down the stairs one of her hands intertwined with Xander's. She couldn't blame the blond though. If she had a date with a guy like Angel before she had gotten involved with Xander she would have been just as excited… she would have just hid it better, but then the blond had never really been able to hide her emotions. Willow smiled down at her friend, before looking away, by chance her eyes landed on a figure that was becoming quite familiar to them. She skipped down the last couple of steps and took Buffy's hands in her own. "Boyfriend seven o'clock." Willow giggled as Buffy swung around a beaming smile lighting up her face as she noticed Angel.

"I'll see you guys on Monday, ok." Buffy said in way of goodbye, before she walked at a controlled pace over to Angel. "Hey, this is a surprise. I thought we agreed on seven at my place."

"I couldn't wait that long."

Buffy blushed and grinned. "Well, this is a nice surprise." Buffy murmured, before rising up on her toes slightly so that she could press her lips against his, her hands resting on his chest for balance. Angel placed his hands on her small waist, enjoying how close they were. It only took a moment for the kiss to heat up. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue brushed against hers.

Angel lowered Buffy back down on her feet, their breaths coming a little harder than before. "I should probably get you home." Angel murmured brushing some hair off her face.

Buffy nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, I need to get ready."

Angel reached back for the helmet that Buffy now silently called hers. "Helmet." Buffy took it and fastened it around her head, the moments practised and precise now. Angel got on his bike, before holding out his hand for her. Buffy grasped it as she with Angel's help swung her leg over the seat so that she was sitting on the bike behind him.

With a purring roar they took off down the road, heading in the direction of the Summers house. Angel pulled up in front of the drive way a couple minutes later, and helped Buffy off the bike. "Thanks." Buffy said as she unfastened the strap under her neck and handed the helmet back to Angel. "So… what are we having for dinner?" Buffy asked curiously.

Angel smirked at her. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Buffy pouted, before she smiled, and pressed her lips quickly against his again. "A surprise then, I'll see you at 7." Buffy beamed turning away, only to turn back a concerned look on her face. "Do you have a car?" She asked a small frown creasing her brow as she tried to remember if there had been one in the garage.

Angel nodded. "Yeah. I just prefer my bike, when I don't have a lot of stuff to take with me."

Buffy nodded. "Ok good. Can't were a hot dress if you're picking me up on the bike."

Angel swallowed thickly a wave of hot arousal crashed over him at the thought of his blond in a red number filling his mind's eye. "I-I'll pick you up in my car." Buffy smiled and gave him a small wave, before she walked towards her front door. Angel watched as she disappeared inside. He looked up at the clear blue sky. _'Heaven help me, get through this night without ravaging her.'_ Angel thought as he drove off, not at all sure that even with the help of heaven he'd be able to keep his hands off his petite blond tonight even if she was dressed in a burlap bag.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy walked up into her room, pausing in surprise when she saw her mother sitting on her bed waiting for her, her fingers idly playing with the comforter. "Mom?" Buffy questioned as she dropped her bag on the ground.

"Sit down Buffy." Joyce said softly looking up at her daughter. Buffy walked over to her mother and sat beside her on her bed, her hands clasped nervously in her lap.

"I can't say that I'm overly happy about this," Buffy opened her mouth to plead her case, but her mother held up her hand to silence her. "Let me finish Buffy." Joyce chided. "But even though I still see you as my little girl, who'd run around the yard in her little favourite yellow sundress never failing to get mud all over yourself even in the middle of summer…" Joyce reminisced with a smile. Buffy smiled slightly as she remembered small flashes of what her mother was describing. "You're a grown woman, who can make her own decisions…"

Buffy felt herself blushing in horror, her mother couldn't be trying to have 'the talk' with her could she? "Mom, hold up! We're just having dinner!" Buffy cried, not mentioning her hopes for something else to happen.

Joyce gave her daughter an indulgent smile. "If nothing happens I'd be very grateful. I want you to remain my little girl for as long as possible. But if it does happen…" Joyce fixed her daughter with a firm stare. "I want to know that you'll be careful. A teenage pregnancy is not as fun as it sounds."

Buffy bit back the quip that wanted to spring forth, and nodded her head. "Don't worry mom… I-if something does happen. We'll be careful." Buffy promised. Joyce nodded and got up to leave. "And mom?" Joyce turned back to look at her daughter. "I'll always be your little girl."

Joyce smiled. "Thanks sweetie." Joyce sniffled slightly forcing herself to hold back sentimental tears. "You should start getting ready." Joyce said before she walked out the door.

Buffy sat on her bed in silence for a long moment, before she got up and went to her book bag. Grabbing out the newspaper wrapped bone she headed back down the stairs and out the back door. Climbing over the fence she jumped on the other side to be jumped on by Custard. "Miss me boy?" Buffy giggled as she turned her face away from the wild licking of Custards tongue. She finally managed to push him away long enough to give him the bone.

Custard's attention immediately went to the juicy treat, leaving Buffy safe from further attacks of affection. Buffy squatted down next to the big dog and gently stroked his fur. "Me and Angel have a date tonight boy." Buffy said quietly. Custard gave a small bark. "Yeah you liked him didn't you Custard." Buffy smiled at the dog as she gave his ears a bit of a scratch. "I better go get ready. Enjoy your bone Custard." Buffy said affectionately, before she turned back to the fence and climbing back over.

Buffy washed her hands at the sink in the kitchen, before she headed back up the stairs and into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind her. Quickly stripping off her clothes Buffy turned the hot and cold water knobs, before remembering the fan. Testing the temperature of the water coming from the shower head Buffy adjusted the cold and hot water before jumping in, closing the door behind her. She sighed as the water rained down on her exposed skin. She tilted her head back to wet her hair, the warm water spilling down over her face after a few moments. Buffy reached for her shampoo, squirting a fair amount into her palm she began lathering it into her hair. When she felt that she had worked it in enough she stepped back under the spray and began rinsing it from her hair. The white soapy substance washing down her body, before pooling around her feet, before going down the drain.

She ran her hands through her hair making sure that she'd gotten all the shampoo from her hair. She stepped away from the shower head, and squeezed most of the water out of her hair. Grabbing her conditioner Buffy worked the substance into her hair, twisting the ends of her hair she piled it on top of her head for the moment as she grabbed her vanilla scented body wash.

A good while later Buffy turned off the water and stepped out of the shower immediately grabbing her towel from the rack it was hung over. Drying herself off, she set the towel to her hair as she wandered over to the cabinets. Wrapping the towel around herself Buffy opened one of the cabinet doors and pulled out her hairdryer. Plugging it in, she grabbed her brush and set about blow drying her hair.

Walking into her room that was a little ways down the hall from the bathroom Buffy headed straight to her wardrobe, her front teeth gently nibbling on her lower lip as she looked at the section of her closet that was dedicated to dressy clothes. She eyed the dresses and finally took the three she liked most out and splayed them over her bed. Her eyes darted to each one her heart beating a nervous rhythm in her chest as she looked over each one. She put a pink off the shoulders number back feeling that it was to dressy for just an apartment dinner date. She didn't want to be over dressed, she'd be nervous enough without having to worry about that.

Buffy finally picked the black dress that came to just above her knees. The straps of the dress were wide enough to cover her bra straps, and from memory the last time she had worn this dress, the reaction had been favourable, and it wasn't to dressy. Going over to her underwear drawer, she pulled it open. She reached into just automatically grab a pair when she hesitated, and chose a matching lacy black pair. Slipping them on, she pulled on her dress. Smoothing it down Buffy took a deep breath, before she grabbed the comb that she left in her room. Running it through her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror as she pondered whether or not to put it up. Playing with her hair so that some of the length fell over her shoulders, she examined the look with the dress. It looked alright, but she had the urge to put more of an effort into her hair.

Pulling her hair back combing through it to make it look neater. She tied it back with a thin black hair tie before grabbing a crab clip and fastened the length of her hair to the back of her head, before she shook her head in rejection of the style and pulled it out. Finally deciding to pull some of it back into a ponytail. Pulling gently at some of the tied back hair she made some frame her small face. Walking back into the bathroom Buffy applied some mascara and a hint of a light pink blush to help put a little colour on her cheeks. Applying a clear lip balm, she rolled her lips together to help even it out. Leaving the bathroom Buffy grabbed her small clutch bag. With a calmness she didn't feel she walked down the stairs and into the lounge.

"You look beautiful Buffy." Joyce told her daughter.

Buffy smiled gratefully. "Thanks." She gave a small turn. "Do you think Angel will like it?"

"He'd be a fool not to."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You have to say that, you're my mom."

Joyce grabbed something off the table. "I want you to take these with you just in case."

Buffy took the small packages from her mother. "What are th…" Buffy cut herself off as it dawned on and a blush heated her cheeks. "Mom," Buffy whined. "I'm sure he has his own." Buffy said trying to hand them back in embarrassment, and a thrill of excitement hitting her at the thought of having to give him one of the small square packages her mother had given her.

"Just take them for my peace of mind Buffy." Joyce pleaded, just as the doorbell rang. Both women looked towards the door. A excitement rushed through Buffy, looking down at her hand that held the condoms her mother had given her, Buffy hurriedly put them in the small clutch bag she had dangling from her shoulder, as if her just holding them whilst he was so close would let him know that she had them.

"I'll see you when I get home." Buffy said giving her mother a hug, sensing that the older woman needed one.

Joyce nodded releasing her daughter from her arms. "Now go have fun. The poor man's probably wondering what's taking you." Buffy smiled and nodded, before walking out of the lounge and the few steps to the front door.

She took a deep fortifying breath not wanting to be a nervous mess when she greeted him. Opening the door she was shocked into silence as she saw him. He was wearing a dark blue silk shirt, and black leather pants. Angel wasn't fairing much better, the greeting that had been forming on his lips dying the moment he took in her appearance. The black dress better than anything he had been unable to keep from imagining her in during the three hour wait he had just endured.

"Hey." Buffy finally managed to breathe out.

Angel pulled himself together and offered her his arm. "Hey." He breathed in return as she took his proffered arm.

**A/N: **Ok that was chapter 6 sorry again about the long wait for this chapter, but musie was unsure of where she wanted to stop this chapter, before deciding on a small cliff-hanger. Please let me know what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N: **Thanks for your lovely reviews for my last chapter. I hope that you enjoy this one. **Small warning there is smut towards the end of this chapter.**

**CHAPTER 7**

Joyce couldn't help herself as she pulled aside the lacy curtain that covered one of the small rectangular windows decorating the sides of her door, bending down to peer through, hoping that she was being sneaky enough to avoid being seen by her daughter and her older boyfriend. A small smile curled up her lips as she watched him lead her daughter gently by the arm to what looked to be a GTX, her smile growing slightly bigger as Angel opened the door for her like a true gentleman. Seeing such a thing did something to ease her worries over her daughter venturing into the field of a serious relationship, but still she fretted and her heart restricted in her chest as Buffy was helped into the car, Angel shutting the door to the fine looking car, before making his way around it to reach his own door, an obvious bounce to his step. Joyce hurriedly let the curtain fall back into place as she saw her daughter look over and she vainly hoped that Buffy hadn't seen her snooping, but the way she saw her daughter shaking her head as she risked a second peek out the window.

Joyce let the curtain fall once again, not wanting to be caught spying again no matter how worried and curious she was. In the next moment she heard the sound of a car's engine purring to life and the unmistakable sound of it driving away down the road. Joyce peeked out the window once again hoping to catch a last glimpse of her baby, whilst she was still her baby, but she had no such luck. Angel's car having driven out of sight of the window by the door, Joyce left the door forcing herself to move back into the living room. Turning on the TV she seated herself down on the couch hoping to distract herself with a good movie or TV episode, but somehow she believed that she was in for a long night and already she wished that she had locked her daughter in her room instead of allowing her to go out on the dinner date. She didn't feel at all ready for her daughter to be old enough to grow up, but she knew that if she hadn't of allowed it all that she would have succeeded in doing was forcing her daughter into sneaking around behind her back and that was something that lead down a road that she didn't want her daughter to take.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy leaned back in the passenger seat of Angel's car, trying to look comfortable and relaxed. She had a horrible feeling that she was failing miserably in her effort though as she couldn't help, but feel tense and awkward as Angel drove them steadily closer to his place. It was such a strange feeling for her to feel so tense around Angel, but it wasn't really him that was making her feel this way, it was her nervousness! She had no idea what to expect tonight… if she would be expected to put out for him… that was the protocol wasn't it after a man went to the trouble of cooking you dinner? And it wasn't that she didn't want to, she did! But what if he didn't want to and she made an advance that left her hanging and embarrassed? What if they did and she mucked up somehow?!

Buffy glanced over at Angel from under her lashes, wishing that she could read his mind on just what his thoughts where on tonight, but as it was she was left in the dark the ability to mind read beyond her. Angel glanced over at her and caught her gaze and gave her a smile, reaching over he took her small hand in his own as he returned his gaze to the road. A frown darkening his brow slightly as he felt the sweaty clamminess of his girl's hand, he flicked his gaze once again from the road to settle on her concernedly. "Are you alright?" Angel asked, his gaze going to the road for a moment, before returning to her.

Buffy turned her head to look at him fully, sliding her hand gently from under his as she discreetly tried to wipe the sweat off her hands onto the leather of his car seat. "I'm fine. Just excited that's all." She did her best to assure him with what she hoped was a beaming smile, like she intended it to be, and not full of the nerves she felt.

Angel looked at her for a moment longer, almost certain that she wasn't being completely honest with him. He was discovering that she was a bad liar. Deciding not to pry for the moment, Angel returned his gaze to the road in time to stop for a traffic light that had turned red on him since his attention had been diverted. As they sat at the red light Angel reached over once again, taking her hand, his thumb rubbing over the back of her hand, a smile curving up his lips as Buffy's fingers caressed over his hand as well. Buffy stared out the window at the familiar streets of Sunnydale as Angel's hand left hers so that he could shift gears and take off down the road once again, noticing that they were getting very close to Angel's apartment now. "So, what are we having?" Buffy asked as she turned her gaze back to him.

"Can't wait and see, huh?" Angel asked with a smile.

Buffy shook her head playfully being mindful of her hair not wanting to mess it so soon after the date had begun. "Nope, inquiring minds… well mind want to know… it is just me tonight, right?" Buffy asked playfully.

Angel chuckled, glad that she had seemingly relaxed, not wanting to have stressed her out with his dinner invitation. "It's just gonna be you and me." Angelus assured her, before giving in. "We're having a roast."

"Oh!" Buffy exclaimed excitedly, before flushing as her stomach rumbled hungrily. "Is it a lamb?" Her gaze searching the profile of Angel's face intently for an answer, but Angel remained silent a small smile curling up the corners of his lips. "Pork?" Buffy guessed again, her gaze still fixed on Angel, only to be met by the same silence, the smile on his face growing a touch as his amusement did. "Chicken? Turkey?" Buffy continued on, hopeful for an answer.

"Well, on that… you'll just have to wait and see." Angel teased. Buffy pouted at him, a pout that swiftly disappeared to be replaced for an embarrassed flush as her stomach rumbled once again, this time louder and longer. Angel truly laughed finding the flush endearing as he parked his car in the garage. "That's good. I'm glad that you are hungry." Angel murmured as he swiftly got out of his car. Buffy bit her lower lip as she followed Angel out of the car, her flush dying down at his words. She followed him out the garage door, the door beginning to close as Angel pushed the button as they walked towards his apartment.

Buffy swallowed thickly as nervousness and excitement collided within her. She was officially about to enter her first real dinner date, with the man she loves. Buffy did her best to brush it aside as Angel opened the door before stepping aside to allow her in before him. Angel watched her feeling an emotion that was almost anxious as Buffy took in for the first time what he had set out on the table. Buffy paused as she took in the sight of the dining table, the plates and cutlery set up across from each other, a jug of water sat almost in the middle of the table a small vase with a single red rose held that honour. "Angel, it's beautiful." Buffy breathed as Angel came up beside her.

"I'm glad you like it." Angel murmured in relief. "I was a bit worried that I was over doing it." He admitted.

Buffy smiled, feeling a lot more relaxed now as her nervousness faded away as she realized that Angel wasn't as completely comfortable as he seemed. "No, it's just enough." She assured him. _'Just enough to show that you care.'_ She thought, her gaze flicked from the romantically set up table to Angel as he moved further into his apartment heading towards the kitchen.

"Well, I had better get started on dinner." Angel murmured glancing back at her. "It wouldn't do to let you starve the first time I cook for you. You might not want me to cook for you again if I let you do that." Angel murmured.

Buffy followed him as far to the kitchen bench, stepping up onto a stool so that she could sit on the comfy looking padded seat of the stool as Angel bent down to turn on the oven to start preheating it for whatever roast he was planning to cook. "So, you're hoping to cook for me again are you?" Buffy asked teasingly as Angel straightened up.

Angel smiled at her as he walked towards her. "Yes, I am." He assured her as he leaned towards her as he pressed against the bench. "A lot."

"Oh, in that case, you'd be wanting to be a good cook then." Buffy murmured as she leaned in towards him as well. A cheeky smile curling up her lips.

"Oh I am an excellent cook. Trust me." Angel assured her with one of his most charming smiles curling up his lips in response to hers, enjoying her gentle teasing.

"Oh, I do, trust you, but as for the cooking thing… I think I'll wait till all the chips are down before I make a decision."

Angel laughed at that. "So, you're a poker player, then?"

Buffy shrugged a little sheepishly. "My father taught me for a little bit there." She admitted reluctantly not wanting to get into a conversation about her father.

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises." Angel murmured, the smile still playing about his lips. Buffy nodded her agreement with his statement, her smile once again becoming a genuine one as the topic seemed to be veering away from her father once again. "As for my cooking, I'm almost certain that you'll be wowed." Angel promised.

"Then I'm sure that I will be." Buffy agreed easily, the smile still teasing her lips, a smile that became sultry as Angel leaned in a little closer. Buffy lifted herself off the stool putting all of her weight on her arms as she leaned on the bench, closing the distance between them. Their lips met, moving against each other softly. Angel's hand came up to cup her face, his fingers sliding over her hair, his fingers sinking into the soft silkiness.

Reluctantly Angel pulled back after a prolonged moment. "I should get started on dinner." Buffy was about to murmur a protest when her stomach growled loudly once again. "I think your stomach agrees with me." Angel murmured amusedly.

Buffy felt herself flush once again as she sat herself back down on the stool. "I have to say that you're right about that."

Angel stepped back from the bench as he turned around to face a row of cupboards. "But first, how about a drink?" He asked as he opened up the cupboard that continued his glasses.

"Sounds good," Buffy agreed, before biting her lip as Angel turned around with two wine glasses in his hands. For a moment Buffy hesitated torn between saying something and just going with it, giving Angel time to set the glasses down on the bench before her as he moved towards his fridge.

"Ah, Angel?" Buffy finally spoke up as Angel reached into the fridge to grab what she assumed to be wine. "I really shouldn't be drinking alcohol…" She muttered, trailing off as Angel looked up at her from his position by the fridge.

"Don't worry," Angel soothed her as he pulled out to bottles of what was most definitely not wine. "It's just ginger ale." He moved back over to the bench setting the bottles down. "I figured it would be a bit of fun to drink it from these glasses. And a little classy." He said with a quirky little smile.

"Well, I haven't drunk from a wine glass before." Buffy admitted with a little shrug as Angel twisted open the lids and began pouring the contents into the glasses. Angel handed her a glass and Buffy took it by the thin stem a little awkwardly not used to holding a glass in such a fashion, or the feel of the top heavy glass in her hand, but it was something that she quickly got used to as she raised it to take her first sip. And that was all she did was sip as the mouth of the glass was small enough to encourage sipping instead of the big hearty swallows she was used to.

Buffy watched as Angel went back to the fridge, pulling the meat that was to be their roast out of the fridge. Buffy straightened up on her stool as she looked at the meat trying to identify it. "Ooh, roast pork!" She exclaimed happily as Angel set it down on the bench.

"You approve then?" Angel asked slightly distracted as he went about setting out a chopping board, before beginning to unwrap the rounded meat.

Buffy nodded enthusiastically. "As long as there's crackling." Buffy teased. "It's my favourite part."

"Then I shall endeavour to make sure it turns out." Angel assured her with a teasing smile.

Buffy sat in silence as she watched Angel bustle expertly around his kitchen, quickly salting and oiling the pork, before putting it in the oven to cook, his knife moving swiftly through the veggies that he intended to add to the roast. Before long the smells coming from the oven were enough to have her mouth-watering in hunger, she managed to stop herself from doing that, but couldn't stop the sound of her stomach rumbling hungrily. "Don't worry it won't be long now." Angel assured her, his arms sliding around her from behind her. "The meats almost done now and the veggies won't take that long at all." He assured her as his hands rubbed over her stomach, a laugh rumbling through his chest as he felt and heard her stomach rumble again.

Buffy flushed once again, mentally cursing her overly active stomach that seemed determined to tell them both just how dissatisfied it was until it was placated with the food that was smelling so good at this moment. "Well, that's relief. If it was too far away I'd be a little scared that my tummy would decide to throw a mutiny." Buffy murmured, teasing herself as she slid her hands over Angel's, before leaning back against him for the moment content to just be in his arms, to feel his warmth pressing against.

Heat pooled in her lower abdomen as she couldn't help, but wonder what it would be like to feel his heat against her when they were both naked… if it would be everything that her dream a few nights earlier had promised… somehow as she rested in his arms she had a feeling that it would be. That it would be everything she thought it would be and more.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Willow blew out a huffing breath as she closed her text book with an exasperated sigh. It wasn't the first time she had had trouble concentrating on her school work since she had met Oz, but it was the first time that she had felt so distracted by someone else being out on a date! Buffy was probably at this moment sitting down to a wonderfully cooked meal by her new boyfriend… unchaperoned by parents. Willow sighed as she lay back on her bed, her heart beating with happiness for her friend and jealousy… jealousy for the fact that she might never get that. After all Oz couldn't cook, she was learning to cook. Her mother more than happy to share her knowledge of food with her daughter. Willow gave her head a shake… what was wrong with her! She had Oz and she was happy with Oz! If only she was allowed to spend the kind of alone time with Oz that Buffy was getting to spend with Angel tonight… maybe… maybe it was time to try her hand at lying…

The very idea put a nervous flutter in Willow's heart, she had never been any good at lying. She always began stuttering and flushing… flushing so badly that it made her stuttering worse for fear that her blushing would give her away. But it didn't seem like her parents would allow her to be put into any situations where the possibility that anything close to being intimate would arise! So perhaps after all the time she and Oz had spent dating it was time to start taking things into her own hands. Willow's heart fluttered faster with nervousness and excitement… her mind going back and forth between deciding to do it, before changing her mind all over again.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy chewed slowly, savouring the bite of pork. Her stomach full now as it had been empty and close to starving before she had sat down to the wonderful meal. To her credit she had managed to eat almost all of her plate, being able to keep going despite growing full due to the wonderful taste, but now she felt that she was growing close to overdoing it. "Wow, Angel. That was brilliant." Buffy complimented after she had swallowed the bite down.

Angel smiled at her from across the table, most of his much larger plate gone as well. "So, I take it I passed."

Buffy nodded enthusiastically. "With flying colours." She assured him. "Who taught you to cook so well?" She asked as she reluctantly pushed her plate away from her, sure that if she was to take another bite of the food she would be sure to burst.

"A little bit from watching my mother and the rest I learnt along the way." Angel murmured.

"Impressive." Buffy complimented again as she picked up the ginger ale filled wine glass taking another sip to help wash down her dinner.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Joyce sighed as she sat at alone at her dining room table. It was a small taste of what would come after her daughter truly grew up and decided to move out of her house. It was a lonely feeling, to be sitting at the big table, eating without her. Perhaps it was merely the knowledge of just where her daughter was that was making the loneliness bite into her more. Joyce moved some of her mashed potato idly around her plate; something that she used to scold Buffy for when she was younger. She liked Angel, she did, he'd done more for Buffy than she could ever dream a man could do for her daughter. And he treated her with respect which was more than a brownie point in his favour.

Still she couldn't help worrying… her daughter hadn't known the man all that long… but it could be worse… it could be happening behind her back… like she had done to her own parents, and she could be so much younger. She had friends whose daughters had been as young as 16…

No she most definitely preferred it to be happening this way! Joyce sighed again, before picking up her knife as she speared her steak with her fork. Sometimes she wished that she was more naïve and stupid than she actually was, that way her brain wouldn't be tormenting her so now!

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy stood over the sink, her hands buried in the hot soapy water as she picked up a submerged dish, scrubbing it clean before setting it carefully on the drying rack. A smile brightened her face, it was probably the happiest she had ever been whilst standing in front of the sink with a pile of dirty dishes beside her. Angel had nicked off to the bathroom for a moment after finishing his dinner and she'd hoped to surprise him by doing the dishes for him after he'd cooked her such a wonderful dinner… a dinner that she sadly couldn't eat the whole of.

It had been such a wonderful dinner, full of laughter and ease. Which had been such a relief to her after how nervous she had been in the car on the way over. Buffy picked up the chopping board and plonked it into the water, scrubbing at the stains the vegetables had left on the white board; that was marred from years of use.

She heard the bathroom door open as she set the chopping board in amongst the other clean dishes. She was going for the tray that had cooked the delicious pork when she swore that she could feel the disapproving gaze of Angel as he stood looking at her back. "Now, what do you think you're doing?" Angel asked her as he began walking towards her.

Buffy shrugged as she began to clean the filthy tray. "Doing the dishes." She said simply, her nose crinkling as despite her best efforts to wipe most of the oil that had remained in the tray after she had drained all the oily liquid from the tray. It still didn't seem to have done much as the water immediately turned overly oily.

"Who said you could do that?" Angel murmured as he came up behind her, his hands coming to rest on her sides.

Buffy shrugged again, bitting her lower lip as she smiled. "No one. I just thought it'd be nice, you know. After you went to the trouble of cooking such a yummy meal, that you didn't have to do all the clean up afterwards." She explained. "Hey you should be grateful! My mother has trouble even getting me anywhere near a sink when it comes time to do the dishes."

Angel couldn't help himself as he pressed in close against her, leaning down to smell her soft hair. "I am… grateful, that is, but I'd much rather if you'd continued to keep your distance. This is a date." He murmured softly, his hands stroking over the cloth of her dress, unable to help wishing that it wasn't in his way, much preferring to be able touch her naked flesh. Angel swallowed thickly as he moved to pull Buffy's slender arms out of the soapy dish water.

Buffy laughed. "Angel, my hands are all soapy." She protested half-heartedly as Angel pulled her back from the sink, the tray she had been washing falling into the sink with a noisy clatter.

Angel hugged her, his chin resting on the top of her head. "I should probably take you home." He murmured reluctantly, not wanting to take advantage of her, and as much as his body ached for her, it would be almost inevitable that he would if she stayed for much longer.

Forgetting about her wet hands Buffy placed them on top of Angel's as she tilted her head back as best she could to look up at him. "Yeah, you probably should." Buffy agreed, doing her best to try and hide her disappointment. It was strange though, because mixed in with the disappointment was relief… it was strange… maybe she was just over thinking it? Angel's eyes locked on the poutiness of her open lips as she looked up at him from within the circle of his arms. Before he could even think to stop himself he was leaning in towards her, his own lips parting slightly just before they met hers in a kiss that quickly turned passionate.

Buffy moaned turning in his arms, her fingers curling into his shirt as she leaned up onto her tiptoes to get closer to him. All thoughts fleeing from her as she felt the heat of arousal stirring within her as his lips moved over hers, his tongue flicking along her lips. Buffy gasped at the feel of it an almost electric like shock going through her at the soft wet warm contact. Angel took advantage of her parted lips as he thrust his tongue between them, his hands clenching around her sides as his tongue glided wetly along hers. The dance of their tongues stoking the flames of his own desire. Angel pulled away after a long moment to catch his breath. "I-I should really take you home." He murmured breathlessly.

"Uh-huh." Buffy agreed distractedly, her eyes lingering on his lips that were glistening wetly in the light of the apartment. Leaning up further on her toes her hands came up to grip at his head as she pressed her lips to his once again, wanting… needing to feel them against hers once again. Her lips having been mourning the loss of the feel of them to a whole new level, making her almost desperate to feel them against hers again.

Angel groaned his good intentions lost at the feel of her warm pink tongue flicking over his lips begging for entrance, which he gladly gave as his hands fisted in the material of Buffy's black dress. Lifting it up over her hips, he pulled it up until he could lift it over her head, tossing it aside. His hands came to rest on her once again, his fingers luxuriating in the feel of her soft warm skin. Pressing her up against him; harder than he ever had before desiring to feel her against him, the sexy black lingerie sending lust dancing through his body making his cock throb for the feel of her. Buffy moaned softly at the feel of his clothes whispering over her mostly naked skin, gooseflesh appearing over her body, the contrast of Angel's warm body at her front and the cool air of the apartment leaving her feel both hot and cold. Angel looked over her body with hooded eyes, his hands running up her sides, to brush over the lacy cloth of her bra. "Buffy, you are so beautiful." He whispered huskily, causing Buffy to flush in pleasure.

Angel took a small step back as he slid his hands up Buffy's back, his fingers closing around the back of Buffy's bra, undoing the clasp, before pulling the bra that was hiding the twin peaks from his dark hungry gaze. Tossing the lacy cups aside, his gaze focused lustily on Buffy's dusk pink hard nipples. A small frown darkening his face as a moment later as her slender arms covered them from his gaze. Reaching out he grasped her arms and tugged them away from her breasts, revealing them once again to his gaze. "Don't-Don't hide yourself from me." He rasped huskily. "You are beautiful." He said again before bending down so that his mouth was level with her breasts. Flicking out his tongue he slid it wetly over her pebbled nipple, before taking the bud into his mouth, his hand coming up to play with the nipple that wasn't yet receiving the attentions of his mouth.

Buffy's mouth fell open in a silent gasp, the pleasure his mouth was causing to pulse around her nipple… from her nipple surpassing what she had expected from her dream. Her hands came up to burry themselves deeply in his thick hair, pressing him closer against her. Wanting more of the new sensations that he was sending coursing through her, wetness slipping from her sheath hotly soaking her femininity. Buffy keened out a regretful moan as Angel's mouth released her nipple that now ached with the need for his touch, her fingers tightening in his hair as she tried to press him back to the needy nipple. Angel knowing what she wanted kissed the tip of her diamond hard nipple for a moment before replacing his lips with his fingers. His mouth moving to her other breast, intent on giving it the same attention as he had to the first.

Buffy arched her head back, her knees beginning to tremble slightly as the sensations began to overwhelm her as Angel's tongue lapped and laved, his teeth scrapping over her nipple before soothing the slight pain with his tongue as his fingers that were paying attention to her other nipple tweaked and plucked. Just when she thought that she wouldn't be able to take anymore Angel raised his head, releasing her nipple with a soft pop and immediately she wanted him back at her breasts, her body the growing ache in her body seemingly screaming inside her at being left in such a raging unfulfilled state. "Angel?" She murmured almost weakly, her voice thick with desire.

Angel kissed his way up from her breasts, his mouth moving hungrily over her flesh, enjoying the way her mostly naked body pressed up against him, wanting to be closer. He reached her neck and he paused to suckle gently at the flesh there earning a hearty moan from Buffy as she tilted her head away from him allowing him more access to her sensitive neck. Lifting his head from her, he slid his arms around her completely lifting her easily into his arms. Her slender legs wrapping about his hips on reflex as he began walking them towards his bed, his mouth feasting on hers once again.

Angel placed her down on his bed, swiftly arranging himself on top of her, not liking the loss of her heat. Buffy's hands fisted in Angel's shirt trying to tug the material off him, wanting to feel his bare skin against her needy flesh, but in the current desire frazzled state that she was in she didn't know which way was up from down. Angel helped her, prying her desperate fingers from his shirt so that he could pull the unwanted shirt up over his head, throwing it aside as he brought his lips back down, pressing them against Buffy's. Their lips locking passionately as their hands caressed over their naked skin. Buffy moaned as Angel's lips left hers, her nails scratching at his bare back in reprimed, before she gasped out a moan as his lips travelled down over her body, seeking out her needy flesh tasting it on his tongue as he worshipped her body with his mouth and hands. Buffy blinked open eyes that had fallen closed without her knowledge, her head lifting curiously to see his head travelling further and further down her body. Her lust befuddled mind trying to piece together what he was doing all the way down there.

It didn't take long for her to figure it out once his head had reached the juncture between her thighs and his hands splayed her legs further apart so that he could lie between them comfortably, after stripping her of her panties revealing her to him in her entirety, his mouth gently lapping at the protective outer folds of her pussy, causing Buffy to shiver violently and gasp, her legs jerking in an attempt to close at the strange feeling. A flush of embarrassment heating her cheeks. In the next flick of his tongue, he swept it in passed the outer folds of her pussy, tasting hot inner folds of her pussy. Buffy moaned the flush in her cheeks heating further this time in passion.

Angel lapped at her, tasting her essence on his tongue. He laved his tongue gently over her clit and felt Buffy's thighs quiver about his shoulders and heard a keen escape from her lips urging him on as he licked and sucked at the vulnerable flesh hungrily.

Buffy's hands fisted in Angel's hair as she felt a coil tightening in her lower abdomen as Angel's mouth continued to tease her flesh. She cried out in pleasure and surprise as Angel thrust a finger into her sheath creating a whole different sensation as his mouth latched around the sensitive bud that was her clit whilst his finger pumped in and out of her in time with his sucking. Buffy arched up off the bed, her hips grinding up against his face striving to get closer to the wondrous feeling as the coil snapped inside her, sending her over the edge into her orgasm. Angel felt her spasming about his finger as she found her release and for a moment he continued to suck gently at her throbbing clit and thrust his finger inside her slick channel for a few moments drawing out her orgasm, his eyes going to her face as he raised his head, his chin damp with her juices.

As he took in her expression that was filled with ecstasy, his hands went to his pants swiftly undoing them as Buffy's eyes slowly blinked open her chest rising and falling heavily with her panted breaths as she slowly regained herself after her climax. Angel stripped himself of his pants freeing himself from the confines of the pants that had become all too restrictive since it had throbbed to life. Throwing his pants over the side of his bed, he crawled up her body once again, drawing Buffy's curious gaze from his erect member. His hand stroking over her cheek as he caught her gaze with his own. "Are you sure about this?" He asked raggedly, needing to ask before he reach the point of no return.

"Yes." Buffy agreed with a nod of assent, she was a little intimidated by the size of his erect cock, but she knew the basics, knew what to expect. Leaning up off the bed Buffy leaned up off the bed, taking his lips with her own, faintly tasting a slight tang that hadn't been there before, but she paid it no mind as she hesitantly reached down between them, her fingers brushing against his erect cock a little unsurely, before circling her hand around it experimentally.

Angel sucked in a quick breath as he felt her small hand encircle his erect member, before he groaned his hand clenching into a fist on the mattress as she gave a small experiment pump of her hand. Swiftly reaching down between them he carefully pried her hand away, not wanting to lose control over himself just yet, which her inexperienced touches where threatening to do to him. Buffy gave him a confused look, her two front teeth sinking temptingly into her lower lip as she stared up at him, wondering if she had just been rebuffed. Angel pressed an affectionate kiss to her lips. "Not just yet." He murmured apologetically, not having meant to have in any way discourage her adventurousness in their bed. Quickly reaching over to his nightstand, he pulled open the drawer and felt around for a moment, before pulling back a little sachet caught between his fingers.

Buffy stared at it and for a moment is horror struck as she realized that she had completely forgotten about the little packets that her mother had forced upon her, too caught up in the feeling of the moment as Angel pleasured her in such a way that she hadn't even believed that it was possible for her to feel something that intense… she'd believed that it was something that you could only really find in one of Willow's romance books… she'd never been so pleased to be wrong before. Still it was a relief that Angel had remembered, her mother would have killed her if she had ever found out that safety hadn't been practised. She watched curiously as he tore open the packet with his mouth, before pulling out the funny looking thing that had been residing inside. Angel quickly rolled the condom on over his cock, internally wincing at the feel of it covering him, he'd never really like condoms, but the little buggers had more than likely saved him from a couple of mistakes over the course of his life. He was keenly aware of Buffy's gaze intently watching his every move, satisfied that he had placed the thing on correctly, he returned his gaze to Buffy, her hazel eyes traveling up from his erect cock to his face.

Angel leaned in towards her, his mouth taking hers once again as he pressed her back into the mattress, his body now aching almost painfully with his need for her. Buffy moaned heatedly as Angel's mouth took hers with a fiery passion that she hadn't expected from the get go. His hands caressed over her body heatedly, sending her already awoken nerves into a frenzy. Angel gritted his teeth as he rocked against the heat of her core needing the friction against his cock, even as he had to fight the urge to keep from just thrusting up into her depths, to feel her virginal walls tight about him, but he wanted Buffy to be able to remember this night fondly for the rest of her life. He wanted her first time to be everything that a young woman wanted her first time to be… not that he really knew what that was, but he was going to do his best to try.

Buffy tried to keep with what Angel was doing to her body, such exquisite things, that had her aching in so deep a place that she couldn't even describe where it was, but at the same time if felt like it was everywhere. Making it impossible for her to do more than to cling to him desperately as her body did things… felt things that she had never felt before! As his hands and mouth did things… she wasn't sure what… but it was getting to be too much! Everything felt like it was ready to explode, but… the explosion was refusing to happen! She didn't know if Angel was doing it deliberately or if it was purely incidental, but what she did know was that it was getting to be too much for her body to handle! "A-A-Angel, please!" Buffy gasped hoarsely, her nails digging into his shoulders as she clung to him desperately. "Please." She pleaded again, needing to feel the all-consuming sensation that was an orgasm, her body close to feeling as if it was going to do something that she couldn't even begin to describe, but she didn't think it would be good for her… at least it didn't feel like it would be. "AAngel!" Buffy cried her nails racking his back in her desperation.

Angel groaned as he finally lifted his head in response to her pleading, his hood gaze meeting hers, catching her pouting parted lips with his, he kissed her urgently, completely pleased with himself for working his girl into such a state. Reaching down, he positioned himself at her entrance, pausing for a moment as he felt the tight opening of her entrance against the tip of his cock, trying to keep some semblance of control, not wanting to cum the moment after he thrust up inside of her, like some young boy having his first experience with a woman. Feeling that he had enough control over himself, he slowly pushed forward, his teeth sinking deeply into his lower lip at the tightness of her around his length. The wetness of her making it easy for his length too begin sliding inside of her.

Buffy let out a wordless cry as she felt him sliding up inside her for the first time, stretching her in such a way that was uncomfortable as it was satisfying. Angel paused in his forward motion as he came upon the barrier of her maidenhead. Taking a breath Angel pushed forward breaking through the hymen with a groan as Buffy's sheath contracted about him. Buffy gasped the pain slicing through her pleasure surprising her, having forgotten about the pain of the first time with everything else that she had been experiencing. She murmured a little ruefully the pain having only been momentary and not enough to chase away the aching pleasure that was pulsing through her hotly, demanding to be fulfilled, but Angel remained still inside of her. "Are you alright?" Angel asked, his voice tight as he fought against his desire to thrust.

"Yes." Buffy assured him. "Do you know what would make me better than alright? Excellent, actually."

Angel shook his head, before managing to find his voice again. "No." He gritted out from between clenched teeth.

"If-If you started doing what you were doing before." Buffy murmured softly, hopefully.

Angel let his breath out in a whoosh of relief. "I can do that." He breathed huskily, just before he started to thrust again, moving carefully at first, not wanting to accidentally hurt her, not seeing anything close to pain moving across her expressive features, he picked up his pace a little, needing now try and ease the ache in his own body. Buffy's mouth opened in a soundless cry, her eyes wide with surprise and ecstasy as she felt Angel moving inside of her, sending shocks of desire straight through her nerves heading straight for the ache that had settled deep inside of her, every thrust adding something to it, something that made it grow and twist and bend as it peaked and fell softly, a small promise of the pleasure that it would become as Angel worked her higher.

Angel buried his face in her neck, his mouth latching on to her neck right over her hammering pulse, his mouth suckling at the spot as his hand stroked over her leg, before lifting it up off the mattress, pressing it against his hips, locking it into place with his arm. Buffy keened out a cry that had the suspicious sound like 'Angel' to it, but neither noticed as they concentrated on the pleasure that they were giving and receiving from each other. Buffy lifted her other leg off the mattress wrapping it as best she could around Angel's driving hips. Angel groaned deeply in the back of his throat as he felt Buffy's sheath clench about his length, his balls tightening warningly as the sensation sent a fiery bolt of pleasure through him. Buffy's sheath clenched again, this time more tightly, her fingers digging more determinedly into his back, her body arching up against his getting as close to him as she possibly could. "I love you!" Buffy cried out beyond her control, her control over her vocal cords disappearing completely in the throes of her orgasm.

Angel panted out a moan, the muscles in the backs of his legs trembling as he felt the exact moment Buffy's orgasm hit her as her sheath spasmed wildly about him, clutching at his turgid flesh for all it was worth. He tried to hold back his own orgasm, but the feeling was just too much for his overly taxed body and his orgasm hit him hard, taking the strength out of his arms and he collapsed against her as he continued to thrust inside of her, prolonging their pleasure as her sheath continued to try and milk his cock dry, each spasm sending a shock wave of pleasure through him. Buffy's eyes remained closed as she mindlessly moved her hands up and down Angel's sweat slicked back, her chest heaving as her breaths came heavily as she revealed in the sensations that were still thrumming through her, making it easier for her to remain calm even as she remember saying those three little words that were so small and simple on their own, but when put together and said out loud meant so much. She really hoped that Angel had been too distracted by their joining to have comprehended what she had said… or even realized that she had even said anything.

They lay together in silence for a moment, before Angel forced himself to move, rolling off his girl to lay beside her on the bed, sweat sticking some of his hair to his forehead. The silence stretched so long that Buffy's hoped began to turn into a disappointed but also relieved belief, until he broke the silence that had fallen between them. "I love you too." He said softly as one of his arms settled itself over her waist.

Buffy felt for sure that her heart had stopped for a short moment in shock, before it was restarted by happiness as it flooded through. Shifting closer to him, she snuggled up against his side a happy smile curling up her lips as she basked in not only the afterglow of their love making but in him as she let his words whirl around in her brain. "Angel?" Buffy murmured softly as his head came to rest against hers, his eyes opening to look at her questioningly. "I'm glad that you didn't take me home." She admitted with a shy smile.

Angel returned her smile, before leaning in towards her and pressing a soft affectionate kiss to her lips. "I am to." He said a little tiredly, before reaching down to carefully take off the condom still covering his now soft cock. Tying off the end, he tossed it to the ground to deal with when he got up in the morning.

Turning his body slightly towards Buffy's curled up form, shifting closer to her as he closed his eyes allowing sleep to claim him, an idle thought crossing his brain just before he went to sleep, hoping that Joyce Summers wouldn't be pissed off at him…

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel stirred in his sleep as a sound penetrated his sleep fogged mind. Reluctantly opening his eyes, he glanced in the direction of the sound, his eyes landing on his phone as it rang. Gently disentangling himself from Buffy doing his best not to wake her, he reached for his phone checking the caller ID as he held it in his hand. His gaze turned wary as he saw just who was calling him. Glancing over at Buffy once again, he turned away from her completely as he half sat up as he pressed the answer button and raised the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He muttered tiredly into the phone, being sure to keep his voice low so that Buffy would remain in her blissful slumber.

His eyes widened in a mixture of conflicting emotions as he listened to the person on the other side of the line, not quite sure he wanted to believe what he was hearing. "Are you sure?" He asked tightly, hearing the response he swallowed thickly as he hung up and placed his phone back on his nightstand, running a frustrated hand threw his hair. _'This wasn't supposed to happen!'_ He thought painfully as he glanced behind him at Buffy who was lying amongst his sheets peacefully the phone call seemingly not having disturbed her. His eyes were full of regret as his mind buzzed around with all the information that he just been given and just how it might affect her. Slowly Angel lay back down beside her, his eyes staring blankly up at the dark ceiling of his apartment, his gaze going down to Buffy as she shifted towards him gravitating towards his heat, her head pillowing itself on his chest.

Angel sighed and rested a hand on the top of her head, feeling the soft silkiness of her hair, his eyes returning to the ceiling as his brain whirled, apprehension for Buffy filling the pit of his stomach with large wriggling worms.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed chapter 7, sorry once again for the cliff hanger that I have left you with for a second time in a row. Please let me know what you think to feed the musie beast; it helps keep her motivated and right now she's more motivated than I've seen her in a long while lol.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Hey everyone, first of all a huge thanks to those who reviewed last chapter and secondly I'm very sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I knew what I wanted for this chapter, but I could never seem to get the beginning right… until I decided to change it up from my original plan for the first scene. And another apology for this chapter being so short, but just like with His Salvation I'm getting warmed up for this story again. Despite how short it is; I hope you all enjoy it.

**CHAPTER 8**

Buffy smiled tiredly as she came awake to the sound of the shower running; the pipes humming with the sound of the water rushing through the pipes. She couldn't help, but feel a little disappointed that she didn't wake with him beside her as she had fallen asleep, but the disappointment was not enough to dampen the smile that was curling up her lips as she felt a dull pleasant ach in her core and abdomen as she stretched out her legs; a soft moan passing from between her lips as she did so. Sitting up her smile grew as she heard the sound of the shower quieting as Angel shut the water off plunging the apartment into silence for a moment before the sound of the shower door opening whispered through the room.

Throwing the blankets off her, Buffy slid from the bed and padded towards her clothes. Snatching her under garments from where they had fallen she slid them on, before going for her black dress that lay in a crumpled pool on the ground where Angel had slipped it from her. Picking it up she slipped it over her head an tugged it down over her body, just as Angel pulled open his bathroom door. Angel paused for a brief moment in the doorway of the bathroom as he took in the beautiful sight of Buffy, her hair still rumpled from sleep and the less innocent activity of their lovemaking; having expected… hoped to find her still asleep in bed where he had left her for the solitude of his shower having hoped for more time to collect his thoughts and the painful words that he knew had to passed between his lips. Words that would no doubt see the bright light in her hazel eyes dimmed with the pain of heartbreak. "Angel." Buffy called happily as she crossed the distance between them. Her arms coming up to wrap around him in a loving embrace; wanting to feel him pressed up against her once again even for just a brief moment, the feel of his muscular body against hers something that already she had begun to crave… a craving that had grown since their loving activities last night.

She frowned in confusion as his hands came to clasp her sides only half-heartedly and she pulled back concerned as she stared up at him taking in his face more carefully and noticing for the first time the less than open look upon his face… the joy of the night before seemingly forgotten. "Angel? What is it? What's wrong?" She asked with concern as she reached up to take his face between her hands.

Angel pulled away from her touch despite how much he wanted to sink into it. "Nothing is wrong." He murmured; his heart beating awkwardly in his chest in a fashion he had never felt before… it was similar to feeling of his heart beating to frantically in an attempt to save his life.

"Then why…" Buffy began only for Angel to cut her off with cruel words… cruel words that she had never heard from him before.

"There is nothing left between us." He forced himself to say as he forced himself to meet her hazel eyes as she continued to stare up at him; her eyes widening with every word that he forced himself to spit out past his lips, the flavour of them tasting as foul as vomit in his mouth as he saw the growing pain on her face.

"What of love?" Buffy asked as she fought to stay standing on her feet; her legs feeling suddenly weak under her weight as her heart pounded fretfully against her ribcage as if trying to fight the weight that was beginning to constrict it.

Angel swallowed thickly as he braced himself to continue along the path he had chosen to undertake after a lot of thought. "What of it?" He asked mockingly; wincing on the inside as the words left his mouth and he fought back the sting of tears that threatened to break forth at the pain he knew he was causing.

"Last night you said you loved me." Buffy reminded him, her voice beginning to quaver with the sting of pained emotion.

Angel shrugged with a forced nonchalance. "A platitude," He took a breath. "Virgins tend to need them after giving it up." Angel had to look away from her eyes as the look in them was like a sharp slap to his face. "I got what I wanted from you. It actually took a little longer than I expected."

Buffy looked up at him with her wide eyes that were now filling with unshed tears as she did her best to search his face through the blurring of her tears. "I don't believe you." She finally said with more conviction than she could really muster in that moment.

Angel swallowed thickly once again, not having wanted to hear that from her no matter how much it touched him that she wouldn't believe him capable of hurting her so easily, but it made his insides cringe with the knowledge that he would have to hurt her with cruel words further. "What is so hard to believe? I wanted to fuck you and now I have…"

Buffy shook her head at him cutting him off this time as the tears pooling in her eyes began spilling down her cheeks clearing her vision so that she could see him clearly once again. "Stop it, Angel!" She cried her voice with a clear quaver now. "This isn't you!"

Angel took a swift aggravated step towards her and gripped her shoulders harshly in his desperate need for her to believe him. "You don't even know me, Buffy!" His hands tightened about her arms. "What kind of man I am!"

Buffy tore herself from his grasp, her arms throbbing from his less than gentle touch. It was the roughest he had ever handled her and it reminded her of another man… a man she had once called father, but had stopped the moment she had been driven to risking lives…

She wrapped her arms about her; her hands rubbing over the abused skin of her upper arms as she turned her gaze back up to him with determined fire in her eyes that was belied by the tears that were still flowing unchecked down her checks as she stared up at him a fine tremor running through her entire body. Standing up straighter; her shoulders squaring with her determination not to be cowed by what she was feeling and the sudden 180 Angel was forcing upon her. For a moment she sucked on her lower lip as she gathered her thoughts; her tears running down her cheeks to drip down her chin to her black dress and the carpet that was cushioning her bare feet. "I may be many things, Angel. Young, naïve," She took a step towards him; her legs feeling shaky as she forced them to move. "But I am not stupid. I know what I feel and what I felt… and I felt your love for me long before you spoke the words." Buffy took a breath as she looked up at him as steadily as she could as she met his eyes; feeling surprisingly strong within her despite the turmoil of heavy emotions that were pressing in around her.

Angel's lips quivered as he fought to keep his ground; the entirety of his being urging him to retreat from her unwavering belief in his feelings for her. "I don't know what happened last night after I fell asleep," Buffy continued needing to say everything she believed now; knowing that she may never get a second chance to say them. "But something obviously did something that spooked you bad enough for you to decide to hurt me this way instead of confiding in me." Buffy gave her head a sad shake that spoke clearly of the pain she felt as she sucked on her lower lip again to hold back a pained whimper that wanted to break free of her chest. "Maybe it was those three small little words that have scared you, but if that is the case you are not the kind of man I want to be with…" Buffy closed her eyes for a moment and more tears slipped free of her eyes; the flow of them seeming never ending to her at the moment. "But I don't think that's it. You never struck me as the kind of man to be ashamed of love." Buffy opened her eyes and met his gaze stubbornly determined once again. "I think something else has happened… something that you prefer to keep from me so badly that you would hurt me like this…"

Buffy took another breath and she reached up to touch his face again with trembling hands as her fingers touched his cheeks; his eyes closing at her tender touch this time. "Angel, I love you. I do with all my heart. So, please I'm begging you talk to me. Tell me what's happened." She pleaded.

Angel pulled away from her touch with great reluctance and heavy heart. "There's nothing to tell, Buffy. You imagine what was never really there."

Buffy took a quick sharp breath through her nose. His refusal to place any trust in her adding salt to the wounds he had already delivered to her heart. Slowly she nodded her head as full acceptance of his decision settled heavily inside of her. "Ok," She murmured more to herself than to Angel as she lowered her arms and tears fell faster down her cheeks despite an effort mentally control the flow of the hot salty liquid as she drank in the sight of him… sure now that after this moment she would never see him again. "If this is your decision then you really aren't the man I thought you were. In fact I very much doubt that you can be called a man… your actions now are more of a boys than a man. And I want a man by my side." Buffy took a deep breath to steady her shaky nerves. "So, do not come to me or attempt to make contact with me again… until… if you ever decide to man up and become the man I believe is in there somewhere."

Buffy took in his features for a moment longer; his face blurring as her eyes once again pooled with the hot warmth of tears. Taking a breath in an attempt to keep the last of her composure, before she turned from him and began taking steps; steps that were unsteady with the weight that was pressing down on her heart with a pain that was threatening to send her to her knees. Angel watched her walk for a moment the weight of growing heartbreak pressing down on his heart. "Buffy wait!" Angel called after her as he began walking after her. Buffy turned towards him sudden hope blooming in her chest at his calling after her. Angel's eyes met hers and he swallowed thickly at the pain that was dimming her normally bright hazel eyes. "At least let me drive you home."

Buffy's face hardened as the hope that had dared to rise in her breast was crushed by his words; that lacked the very thing that she wanted so desperately to hear. "I can walk. I don't need or want your sympathy or pity, Angel." She stated coldly before hurriedly jamming her feet into her shoes.

"I just want to see you get home safely." Angel murmured softly, his voice filled with his own pain as tears threatened to fill his own eyes.

"I'm not the useless little girl you seem to think me. I'm perfectly capable of seeing myself safely home." Buffy snapped as she snatched up her handbag.

"That's not how I remember it." Angel replied; wanting despite himself to spend at least a few more moments with her, before she left him.

Buffy whipped her head around to glare at him; her hazel eyes burning a hole into his soul. "If only you were still the brave 'metal pole guy' that saved me in that alley. The boy that's replaced him couldn't protect me from even one of those bikers." She said sadly, before turning away from him for the last time absolutely certain now that she would never see him again and yanking open the door and stalking out into the crisp morning air.

Angel flinched as Buffy slammed the door behind her leaving him alone in the apartment he'd spent the night with her… the best night he'd had in his life for a long, long time only for his past to come calling him in the early hours of the morning. Buffy's words stung him… more than stung him; they hurt him deeply, but they were no less than he deserved. In fact he'd deserved more venom… he deserved her rage for every word that he had forced himself to vomit out of his mouth and he knew that she didn't really understand; how could she… he'd decided not to tell her. Angel tore his gaze away from the door as he took a deep shaky breath. His eyes landing on the sink where a stack of clean dishes stood in his dish rack and the tray lay in the now cold dish water where it had been abandoned the night before and the tears he had been holding back began spilling silently down his cheeks and slowly he sat down on the carpet; his legs giving out from under him under the weight of the pain he was causing them both. Pressing a hand to his face hiding his eyes he sat there and let his tears flow his shoulders shaking with supressed sobs. _'I'm so sorry, Buffy, but I'll deal with the trouble that's followed me here and then I'll fix everything. I swear!' _He thought determinedly; anger beginning to set in amongst the pain and determination burned in his belly.

He'd pay that bastard back a hundred times over for tracking him all the way down to this dead end little town and putting the love of his life in danger!

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy wasn't sure how she managed to walk all the way from Angel's apartment to Revello Drive with her legs feeling as weak as they did, but somehow she managed and it was with great relief that she pushed open the door to her home. Stepping inside the door she pushed it closed softly not wanting to alert her mother to her return… not wanting to be seen by her mother in the sorry state that she knew that she was in. Her face she knew must be marred with angry red splotches from her tears and her hair which had not seen a brush yet this morning had already been a mess before she left Angel's apartment would be even more so now with the morning wind. But her effort was in vain as her mother stepped out of the kitchen a happy smile curling up her lips… a smile that disappeared the moment she laid eyes on her daughter's miserable face and without hesitation she hurried towards her daughter; recognising the pain of heartbreak on her child's face. "Buffy, my sweet baby, what's happened?" She asked concerned as she took her daughter in her arms.

Buffy stood still in her mother's embrace, her body's tremble returning. "I really don't wanna talk about it." Buffy murmured as she tried to push her mother feeling a great need for the solitude and solace her bedroom would provide.

But her mother didn't let her pass as she kept her arms about her daughter. "Buffy, I don't understand… Angel loves you, so what could have possibly happened?" Joyce asked confused and tormented at the idea that she might have read the signs wrong.

Buffy took a breath. "He does. I know he does. I don't know what happened." Buffy shook her head as a fresh flood of tears threatened to fall. "Mom, please… I just want to be alone for a while." She pleaded and to her relief her mother released her and without hesitation Buffy ran across the hall and up the stairs out of her mother's concerned sight.

Buffy closed the door of her bedroom behind her, her eyes immediately landing on Mr. Gordo walking towards the stuffed toy pig she picked him up; his soft familiar fur against the palms of her hands already giving much needed comfort. Bringing the toy up to her chest she hugged it to her; her eyes squeezing closed for a long moment and her tears slid faster from behind her closed eyes. Moving to her bed she sat down on the edge of it; her mind helplessly repeating the entire confrontation with Angel that morning from the moment she woke up as if it was a broken record. A broken record bent on causing her pain to worsen with each word she recalled. It pained her more than she thought possible to realize that he didn't trust or care for her enough to tell her what had happened… instead… instead… Buffy let out a heartbreaking sob; her shoulders shaking as she tried to supress them not wanting to alarm her mother with the sound of her heartbreak.

When she had agreed to have dinner with Angel she had never thought it would turn out like this… it hadn't even crossed her mind that the morning would bring with it the pain of a shattered heart. Buffy lowered her hands and set Mr. Gordo down in her lap as she began stroking her hands over the soft fur. Tears dripped from her chin; the wet drops dampening her beloved toy and the lap of her dress. Buffy's gaze moved passed the toy to the black colour of her dress and another sob ripped from her chest; placing her toy on the bed beside her, Buffy stood once again. "Shower," She muttered under her breath, remembering that she didn't get the chance to have one at Angel's before taking her leave. "I need a shower."

*****B/A***B/A*****

Joyce, who had been shamelessly eavesdropping at her daughter's door, quickly moved back down the hall towards the kitchen and the phone. Having heard all she needed to spur her intent, wanting nothing more than to offer her daughter any kind of comfort after the pain she had been put through. She still couldn't understand what had gone wrong. She had seen Angel interact with her daughter and it had looked to her like he loved her daughter with all his heart! So, she couldn't understand what had gone wrong… _'Men are all damned fickle!'_ Joyce thought with a dark scowl as she stepped off the last step and moved towards the phone.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy lay on her bed, her back to the door and Mr. Gordo once again in her arms. Her wet hair dampening not just the pyjama's she had donned upon exiting the shower, but the blankets she lay upon. She couldn't be bothered taking proper care of her hair, like she normally did… she'd deal with the consequences later when her heart hurt less, but for now all she wanted to do now that she was clean was wallow in her loss. The sting of Angel's rejection still powerful even now that hours had passed since the event. In fact the more time that passed the more the sting of the blow seemed to worsen. _'Perhaps I shouldn't be alone any longer.'_ Buffy thought miserably despite the fact that the idea of getting up and seeking out her mother seemed like the last thing she wanted to do.

As if in answer to her thoughts there was a hesitant knock on her bedroom door. "Buffy." Willow's voice called through the closed door, before Buffy couldn't summon up the strength for a reply. Her eyes did however snap open at the sound of her best friend's voice. "I really hope that your decent because I'm coming in." Willow informed her when she received no reply. A moment later her door opened and Willow stepped in. All it took was one look at Buffy's form curled up miserably on the bed for her to gasp; her eyes threatening to pool with tears themselves in the state she found her friend, but she forced them back. "Oh wow… Joyce really wasn't kidding." She whispered; stunned that Angel had done this to her friend. "Ok, I have everything needed to indulge wallow-y-ness." Willow spoke up as she hefted a bag she had brought with her. "A tub of cookie-dough fudge mint chip and of course The Princess Bride and other assorted feel good movies." She offered and was rewarded with movement from the bed.

Buffy turned onto her back as she graced her best friend with her gaze. "You had me at the cookie dough fudge mint chip." She muttered as she slowly sat up. "Where we supposed to meet up today?"

Willow shook her head, "No, your mom called me. And I'm glad she did… but surprised that you didn't." She murmured, her voice holding a very small accusation.

Buffy gave her an apologetic shrug. "I felt all self-pitying and wallow-y… I would have called you soon…" She assured her friend.

Willow climbed up onto the bed and sat beside her friend. "So, shall we gorge on ice cream and watch Princess Bride?" She asked. "I already have the spoons at the ready."

Buffy gave her a shaky smile grateful that her friend knew her well enough to not press for answers to the questions that were no doubt burning in her mind. "Sounds like a great start to a comfort food binge." She murmured agreeably.

Willow smiled. "Great. Let's get this comfort binge started." She exclaimed offering a hand to Buffy.

Buffy took it and allowed Willow to lead her from the comfort of her room down the stairs and into the living room where the only TV and VCR unit stood in the house.

It didn't take long for the two of them to get settled down on the couch their favourite movie of all time beginning to play as the huddled around the tub of ice cream spoons in hand as they began their binge and the moment the first spoonful hit her mouth, Buffy knew that very soon she would be spilling her guts to her best friend and if her mom hadn't disappeared; probably on a comfort food run of her own for her daughter. She would hug her for calling her best friend over for her as this was exactly what she needed; friendly company and a sympathetic no judge-y ear to spill her problems to without parental instincts kicking in. Willow she knew would listen right up until the end, before talking… where as her mother… wouldn't be able to help herself.

And just like she had predicted, before the movie had even gotten halfway through, Buffy found herself spilling her guts in between mouthfuls of her favourite ice cream and Willow listened with an attentive ear and widening eyes. Unbeknown by the both of them Joyce had walked through the door and was listening just as attentively not caring at all that she was eavesdropping. Needing to know just what had happened between Angel and her daughter.

**A/N:** Alright guys that was chapter 8 finally. Again I'm sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out to you. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who left such lovely reviews for me last chapter. I feel that I must apologize again this chapter as this one is also short mostly because I felt that it was a good place to stop and I just felt that what comes next would fit better next chapter.

**CHAPTER 9**

Buffy splashed cool water on her face as she bent over the sink in the Summers family bathroom. Looking up to glance at herself in the mirror she grimaced at the sight of her splotchy red face her reflection showed her. She hated the way her face looked after she had been crying. And that is exactly what she had been doing on and off throughout the night. Not having been able to sleep very well at all, her mind refusing to stop going round and round in circles over the conversation she'd had with him just yesterday morning. Leaning back over the sink she splashed more water over her face, determined to cool the red splotches caused by her tears. Tears that she had done her utmost to keep silent, not wanting to wake her mother or her friend who had been sharing the bed with her; Willow having decided to stay to keep Buffy company throughout the weekend that had so quickly turned to crap on her.

Buffy splashed her face with the cool water again, not caring that she was getting the sleeves of her pyjama's wet as well as the neck and chest or that she was getting water over the sink that had been pristine when she had walked in. Straightening up again she stared at her dishevelled reflection again. "It doesn't matter." She told herself, trying to sound like she really meant it. "It's his loss not mine." Buffy's lower lip quivered and she quickly ducked back over the skin to splash more water over her still red face.

There was a soft knock on the door and Willow's voice floated into the bathroom. "Buffy? Are you ok?" She asked, before hesitantly opening the door to the bathroom and peeking in cautiously, before stepping upon realizing that it was safe to enter. Willow took one look at her friend and shut the door behind her. "Not a good night, huh?" She murmured sympathetically as she crossed the tiled floor on bare feet to stand beside her friend.

Buffy nodded her head. "The worst," She agreed. "I just couldn't stop thinking about it."

"Broken record syndrome." Willow said as she opened a door and pulled out a face-washer.

"The worst kind. It was in 3D technicolour." Buffy mumbled as she splashed her face again. The cool water feeling good against her tired hot face.

Willow winced for her friend and held out the face-washer for her friend. Buffy sighed and reluctantly turned off the faucet, before accepting the cloth off her red headed friend and patted carefully at her face. Lowering the cloth she sighed tiredly. "I still look splotchy." She grumbled as she observed her reflection again.

Willow gave Buffy a small smile trying to be encouraging. "Well, no one here is going to judge you. And we don't have to go anywhere today."

Buffy meet Willow's gaze in the mirror. "You're staying the day?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course I am!" Willow exclaimed. "I'm your happy distraction bestie."

Buffy smiled and then hiccupped up a laugh. Her hiccup seemed to release some bottled up inner pain as a sob came out quickly after it. "Damn it!" Buffy cursed and stomped her bare foot against the tile as fresh welled in her eyes quickly after the sound escaped her.

Willow sank with her best friend to the floor her arms wrapped around her. "It's ok, Buffy. Just let it all out." She murmured soothingly.

"I just don't get it, Will." Buffy croaked out between sobs. "He loves me, I know he does. So why does he have to do this to me!" Buffy cried as she as rested her head on Willow's shoulder as she did her best to quiet the sobs that were ripping out of her.

"Because he's a stinky poop-head… a big jerk of a stinky poop-head!" Willow slandered in an attempt to make Buffy feel better. Buffy let out a sigh as she slowly raised her head, wiping at her wet eyes with the backs of her hands. "Feeling any better?"

Buffy shook her head miserably. "Not really. I feel exactly the same as yesterday, confused, heartbroken and miserable." She mumbled, before she slowly got to her feet with a sniff. "I just need a shower."

Willow nodded and stood up. "Don't be too long. I heard that your mom is making waffles."

Buffy let out a little laugh. "It'll be the speediest shower in the history of speedy showers." She assured her friend.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel sat at the small dining table in his apartment, his quickly thrown together breakfast barely touched in front of him as he stared at it. A deep frown darkening his brow like the food had offended him in some way. With a dark mutter he dropped his fork and shoved the plate away from him, no longer interested in attempting to eat any of what he had made for himself. He leaned back against his chair and let out a long suffering sigh as he scrubbed a hand through his hair in annoyance. Buffy's heartbroken face haunting him, no matter how many times he tried to assure himself that it was for her own good until he could get the mess he found himself in once again sorted. There was no way that he wanted her dragged down into the life that he had thought that he had left behind when he had left Los Angeles. He should have known that that peroxide blond idiot wouldn't be able to let things be. That he'd have to try and even the score between them. William or Spike as he liked to be called was always a hot head, never could let things go. A lot like how he used to be when he was younger and still in the life.

And he couldn't have been more grateful to his second in command… now the leader of his old gang for warning him that Spike had more than likely found him as he had left L.A and was apparently now in Sunnydale… Angel got up from the table and paced away from his quickly cooling breakfast. He hated this and more than ever he wished that he had never been that guy. Had never gotten involved with gangs; let alone become a leader of one… if he hadn't never would have had to see that look of pain on Buffy's face or feel the sting of her words as she accused him of being a coward and not trusting her. "I'll deal with this, Buffy." He swore. "And then I'll tell you everything." He promised, before he turned and grabbed up his coat and headed for his door once again. He'd only been home for little over an hour, but he couldn't sit around here and do nothing and he didn't fancy the idea of trying to get any sleep not with Buffy haunting his every moment. He could only imagine the kind of dreams he would have if he went to sleep!

Heading out the door, it shut firmly behind him as he stalked out into the alley and quickly made his way into the street, determined to start the search again. The quicker he got this sorted the quicker he could make things right with Buffy.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy sighed under her breath as she stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She'd only just managed to convince Willow that she needed time alone to wallow, before facing school tomorrow and the reactions of her friends that didn't already know… especially Cordelia's. The brunette wasn't the most tactful of people at the best of times. Buffy sighed again and rolled over onto her side, her eyes coming to rest on the soft toy Angel had bought for her and she felt her heart clench powerfully in her chest as a fresh lance of stabbing pain hit her. Slowly sitting up she manoeuvred herself to her feet, shuffling over to the toy, Buffy picked it up gently a sad smile curling up her lips as she remembered the day he'd given her the toy. She'd never even imagined something like this happening when he'd gifted her with this. Everything had seemed so bright and happy…

Buffy stroked a hand over the head of the bunny, her fingers stroking down one of its soft long floppy ears as she wondered just what could have happened to make Angel decide to do what he did… what could possibly be so bad that he prefer to push her away in one of the cruellest ways imaginable. Buffy felt the tears pricking at the backs of her eyes again and sighed heavily wishing that the pain would stop… she hated feeling like a broken faucet. She hated feeling like she wasn't worth the trouble of an explanation. Despite knowing that Angel hadn't really meant any of the words that had spewed up out of his mouth like vomit on Saturday morning, they still hurt, not because of the lies, but because he didn't deem her worthy of even the smallest amount of truth. He hadn't needed to tell her everything if he hadn't wanted to, but he could have just told her that he needed some time to sort whatever had happened out, instead he'd decided to break her heart with lies that could have left her more scared and broken if she had actually believed them.

But to believe them would mean believing that everything they had ever shared together was a lie, and she wasn't willing to believe that. She would have sensed it, would have sensed the falseness behind every touch and word! She was young not stupid and Angel… Angel was acting like a boy… a cowardly little boy! She thought vehemently. She just hoped that he woke up soon, woke up before her hurt grew to deep and she wouldn't be able to forgive him… even now she wasn't sure if she could, but she was willing to try… if he ever decided to be the man she knew he was. Buffy's hands tightened mercilessly about the bunny she had been petting affectionately before. She stormed towards her closet and opened the door, throwing the hapless soft toy in she slammed the door behind it, not wanting to see it any longer, not wanting to have a visual reminder of Angel.

Buffy leaned back against the wardrobe door, before sinking down it to sit at its base, her arms coming up to hug her raised knees. Her eyes closing tiredly as she leaned her head back against the wood of the wardrobe door.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Joyce knocked on the door to her daughter's room, before entering when Buffy made no answer. Stepping into the dark room she flicked on the light so that she could see, and sighed as her eyes fell on her daughter as she sat sleeping against her wardrobe door, her question answered. Moving towards her daughter she knelt down in front of her. "Buffy," She called as she placed a hand on her daughter's knee, giving it a gentle shake to wake her.

Buffy mumbled and slowly opened her eyes blearily. "What's up?" She asked, just before she yawned, her short nap doing nothing to ease her tiredness.

"Dinners ready." Joyce explained as she stood.

Buffy groaned a little, but clambered up to her feet anyway. "I'm not really hungry." She muttered.

Joyce nodded. "I know, but you still need food." She said firmly.

Buffy sighed as she followed her mother towards the door. "I suppose I could force down a little." She acquiesced.

"That's all I ask." Joyce assured her daughter as they made their way down the hall. The smell of the home cooked meal filtering up the stairs making Buffy's nose twitch and the smallest amount of hunger begin to gnaw at her insides and she thought that just maybe she'd be able to force down more than just a little.

**A/N:** I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Next one should be longer :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Hey guys, I know that I promised a longer chapter and I fully intended to deliver a longer chapter this time around, but this story is giving me a little trouble at the moment so I figure shorter chapters are better than no chapters.

**CHAPTER 10**

Buffy finished applying mascara to her eyelashes and placed the tube down on the sink, before meeting her gaze in the mirror and took in a breath. "Ok, you can do this. You are Buffy Summers, nothing brings you down. Especially not some guy… some guy that's handsome and normally kind and sweet and totally broke your heart…" Buffy groaned and gave her head a shake. "You are fine. You're happy cheery Buffy." Buffy sighed sadly, the happy face she'd been sporting slipping to reveal her true feelings. "Yeah right, I'm the bummiest bummster in Bummerville." She muttered, turning away from her reflection she made her way towards the bathroom door knowing that she couldn't stay holed up in the bathroom forever… no matter how much the idea appealed to her. Sighing she stepped out into the hallway, hearing her mother bustling around in the kitchen, she started making her way down the hall towards the stairs, plastering the happy expression back on her face as she descended the stairs and made her way into the kitchen to see her mom, her hands in soapy water.

Buffy looked down at the kitchen table and saw a plate of bacon and eggs set out on it. "You made me breakfast?" She asked as she looked back up at her mother as she moved to the chair.

Joyce looked back at her daughter a smile on her face. "Oh morning, Buffy how'd you sleep?" Joyce asked as she took her hands out of the dish water and began drying them on a cloth.

"Well, I slept." Buffy mumbled as she took her first bite out of her breakfast, earning a concerned look from her mother. "I mean it was good… I didn't dream."

Joyce sighed as she took in her daughters face, seeing through the happy brave face her daughter was hiding behind. "Are you sure that you're ok?"

Buffy grimaced and for a moment gave her mother an annoyed look from under her lashes. She was really tired of that question and it had only been a couple of days. "I'm getting there." She muttered, before taking another bite out of her breakfast.

Joyce swallowed back a sigh as she stared at her daughter as she slowly worked her way through her breakfast none of the normally witty banter she normally possessed coming from her, which perhaps said more about her daughters pain then any words could. "Buffy," Joyce said as she sat down beside her daughter, her expression concerned. "You know that if I could take away your pain and make it all better, you know that I would." She placed a hand on her daughters shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Buffy squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the prick of tears burning hotly behind her eyes. "I know mom. But I'm fine really." Buffy pushed the only half-eaten plate of food away from her, her small appetite vanishing completely, leaving her feeling a little ill. "I have to go or I'll be late for school. She excused herself as she hurriedly got up from the table, grabbing her book bag and a stick of gum to chew to freshen her breath before she headed out the door; seeking the solitude of her walk to school, hoping to be able to regain some semblance of control over her ragged emotions, before getting to school and having to face her friends and all the other students and teachers that would be milling about.

Stuffing her hands deep into her jacket pockets Buffy trudged along the pathway her steps slow and her shoulders slumped as she forced herself to keep moving forward, knowing that the world never stopped when you wanted it to.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy came to a sudden halt in school yard as the moment she made it to her friends Cordelia threw her arms around her, something that was strange for the tall brunette. "I'm so sorry," She heard Cordelia exclaim into her hair as she continued to hug her. "I can't believe Angel would do something like that to you… actually I can, he's hot. And the hot ones nearly always turn out to be jerks."

Buffy glanced over at Willow who was standing beside Oz, an uncomfortable look on her face. "You told her?" She asked with a sigh as she awkwardly returned Cordelia's hug.

Willow shrugged her expression guilty. "Well, I kind of thought it would be easier if you didn't have to. That you'd get here and we'd," Willow gestured to their small group of friends. "Already know. You wouldn't have to talk about it. You weren't supposed to say anything though, Cor." Willow said a little accusingly.

Cordelia shrugged as she slowly released Buffy. "What I'm suddenly not allowed to show sympathy towards a friend in pain?" She asked.

Buffy's lips curved up into a small grateful smile. "Thanks Will. I appreciate the thought." She murmured and Willow breathed out a breath of relief before giving Buffy a hug.

"So, we were thinking of hitting the Bronze tonight. Listen to Oz play." Willow said as she pulled back from her closest friend.

Buffy turned her gaze to Oz who was standing beside Xander. "Dingoes are playing tonight?"

Oz nodded, his hands buried in the pockets of the thick jacket he was wearing. "Yeah, should be a good set. We're starting to sound really tight."

"Sounds great." Buffy murmured, thinking that a night with her friends at the Bronze might be just the thing she needed to shake and shimmy off her Angel blues.

"Yeah and if we get there early enough we can snag a table right near the stage." Willow said excitedly as the sound of the bell rang throughout the school grounds spurring the small group into action as they headed towards the school building.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy sighed deeply as she sat at a desk along with the rest of her class, doing her best to pay attention to the lecture the teacher was giving about the class, but her brain was refusing to focus preferring to wallow in the depths of her pain. The million dollar question going round and round unhelpfully in her brain. '_Why?'_ Buffy sighed again and shifted in her chair uncomfortably, her gaze flicking up to the black board where white chalk was scrawled all over it, white chalk forming words that she should probably be copying down into her notebook, but she couldn't seem to focus long enough to even attempt writing any of it down. The teacher's voice washed over her, the words just a buzzing in her ears that made less sense to her than usual.

Looking down at her pen, she twirled it between her fingers slowly, still contemplating the question that could only be answered by person, and he wasn't willing to give her an honest answer. Buffy felt that sharp sting at the back of her eyes once again and she squeezed them closed in an attempt to force them back, not wanting to start crying in the middle of the class. Surging to her feet, Buffy looked up at the teacher, highly aware that she had attracted the attention of the entire class. "I need to be excused please." She said hurriedly before making her way towards the door without waiting for the answer that the teacher would give. Not even aware of the sound of another chair scrapping back against the lino of the classroom floor and the person following her out into the school hallway.

Buffy didn't stop moving until she reached the girls bathroom. Her hands resting against one of the many bathroom sinks lined up in a row along the opposite wall to the cubicles. Looking at her reflection she wiped at her eyes catching the tears that had only just begun to fall. "Come on, Buffy. You are stronger than this!" She told herself adamantly, a watery waver to her voice, before she took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. Buffy heard the bathroom door open and close behind her and she took another breath as she angled her head so that she could see who had entered. "Why, Will?" She asked her friend as she turned her gaze back to her reflection.

Willow shrugged a little helplessly. "I don't know, Buffy." She answered softly.

"Maybe there's something wrong with me?" Buffy said as she focused on the reflection of her sad face.

Willow took a couple of steps towards her friend. "Buffy there's nothing wrong with you." She said firmly.

Buffy turned swiftly to face Willow her tears now streaming down her cheeks. "Then why does every guy I let in my heart leave?" Buffy asked her friend, her voice rising with every word as she fought back sobs.

"Oh Buffy," Willow murmured sadly as she walked the last couple of steps to her friend and wrapped her in her arms tightly. "That's not true, you've still got Oz and Xander and Jesse well he's always around somewhere." She offered.

Buffy let out a small chocked laugh. "My dad left and now Angel. Maybe there is just something about me that chases people away."

Willow shook her head. "Definitely not!" She disagreed adamantly. "You know why your dad left and we all say good riddens! And Angel is just being dooshy."

Buffy took a couple of breaths, before sighing out a large breath. "Yeah, you're right. I know you're right. I just feel like my guts have been ripped out and my heart with it. Why couldn't Angel trust me?"

Willow shrugged helplessly there was no way for her to answer that, she'd only be speculating and that wouldn't be helpful. "Hey, how about we play hooky next class? We could get Cordy and have a nice little bitch session at the end of the oval."

Buffy considered the offer for a moment… a long moment the idea having a great appeal to her, before her expression became more determined and her brow furrowed. "No, thanks Will. There is no way that I'm going to let this get to me. I'm Buffy Summers and I'm a strong kick ass chick who isn't going to become all mopey because the guy she likes has decided to be a lying doosh for the time being!" She said determinedly, before turning back towards the bathroom sink, turning on the faucet so that she could dab some cool water carefully over her hot feeling face.

Willow smiled encouragingly. "Yeah that's our Buffy."

Buffy turned off the faucet and dabbed at her face to dry it as she met her eyes in the mirror. _'Now all I've got to do is believe it again myself.'_ She thought dryly, her heart still feeling heavy from the weight of Angel's cruel rejection and lack of spine to admit the truth to her. _'Please man up soon. I really don't want to feel like this for much longer.'_

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel moved swiftly through the old abandoned warehouse, an old abandoned crowbar clutched in one hand as he rounded a corner, his ears pricked for any sound of movement in the empty warehouse. A dark frown pulling down his brow as he scanned the area, it had been a long time since he had done this kind of thing and he didn't want to be caught unawares, the familiar feeling of adrenaline pumping through his veins as he moved. He didn't like being in this situation again. He'd gotten out or he was supposed to have, he hadn't counted on Spike looking so long or so deep for him… Sunnydale wasn't really his kind of town after all…

His head shot up as he heard a crash coming from above him, hurrying down the hall and turning to mount a short flight of stairs unwilling to let the guy that he was tracking escape him. He couldn't afford to, not if he wanted to get this sorted as quickly as he would like. Running down the next hall and around a corner he heard the sound of loud footsteps running from him. Angel glanced around and took off down another hall, his expression determined as he moved as fast as his body would allow him to. Reaching a corner he turned and raised his arm in time to knock the man off his feet. "Hello Stuie." Angel greeted as Stuart groaned as he clutched his nose and began using his feet to push himself away from the bugger that had knocked him down.

"Angelus," Stuart greeted grudgingly wincing as his nose throbbed painfully and he couldn't help but wonder if that hit had broken his nose.

"Now Stuie, I think you and I need to have a little chat. Don't you?" Angel asked mockingly as he tapped the crow bar against his free hand, cocking his to the side at a slight angle.

Stuart released his nose and glared up at Angel. "I've got nothing to say to you Angelus." He said firmly, even as his eyes fell nervously to the crow bar in Angel's hands. The man may have been out of the game, but it wasn't for long enough that he had forgotten just what the man could do with a metal pole when the mood struck him.

"Well then it's lucky for you that you don't have to say much. All you have to tell me Stuie, is where Spike has holed himself up.

Stuart swallowed thickly, before stiffening his spine and hardening his glare. "I can't tell you that. He'd kill me."

Angel frowned down at him. "And you think I won't?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The old Angelus, yeah, but from what I've seen you've become nothing more than tamed little puppy that's all bark and no bite." Stuart insulted without hesitation.

Angel's frown deepened as a sudden chill settled inside of him. "And just what is it you've seen, Stuie?" He asked coldly, his brown eyes unwavering as he stared down at Stuart who hadn't even bothered to get back up after being knocked down.

Stuart smirked up at Angel. "We've seen a lot of things." He said evasively.

"Stuie, Stuie, Stuie." Angel chastised mockingly. "Do you really want to go about this the hard way?" He asked as he twirled the crow bar between his fingers threateningly a questioning look in his eyes as he stared down at Stuart.

"Go fuck yourself, Angelus." Stuart growled between clenched teeth.

"Hard way it is." Angel said with a shrug and swung down the crow bar, the heavy end landing harshly against Stuart's knee cap. His old thirst for violence and blood stirring inside of him as Stuart screamed in pain.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy plastered a smile on her face as she sat at a table in the Bronze with her friends as the Dingoes stood on the stage their music thrumming through the club. "See isn't this fun." Willow asked as she nudged Buffy with her elbow.

"Uh, yeah," Buffy agreed as she turned her smile to her best friend. "The Dingoes are sounding really good tonight." She complimented, before she took a large swallow of her soda.

"It's all the extra practise Oz and the guys have been putting in lately. They've really been working hard." Willow exclaimed cheerily and grabbed Buffy's hand. "Come on, let's join Cordy on the dance floor."

"Oh no, I'm fine just sitting and listening to the band." Buffy tried to say, but was dragged off her chair and away from her soda by the adamant Willow.

Buffy let out a breath and gave in to her best friends demands as they weaved their way through the people on the dance floor as they squeezed their way to where Cordelia was happily dancing. Standing for a moment feeling awkward as Willow and Cordelia moved to the beat of Oz's band not feeling like even bopping her head to the music, but still after a moment of just watching her friends she began to sway to the beat and was very soon smiling naturally as she danced in a circle with her friends. Truly enjoying herself for the first time since Saturday morning as her body moved to the rhythm of the music, Devon's voice washing over her as she danced and with every movement of her hips and arms as she moved she felt her pain fade away into the background just a little more reminding her of exactly why she had wanted to come tonight despite the horrible school day that she had suffered through she smiled over at Willow.

The red head had been a life saver in more ways than one that day. She'd taken copies of all the notes of their classes for her to look over later when she was feeling better and had offered to do the same tomorrow if she was still feeling as spacey, but she was hoping that tomorrow would be easier. That's what everyone says right? That every day it's supposed to hurt a little less? Buffy's rhythm faltered slightly as she felt eyes on her back, but shook it off figuring that it was just some horny guy that was appreciating the way she was moving and was unwilling to let a random ruin the first bit of real happiness she'd had in days. So she continued to dance for a few more songs as she determinedly ignored the feeling hoping that it would just go away, but after the next song ended and the eyes were still on her Buffy paused and began scanning the crowd as the next song started.

It didn't take her long to find the familiar form of the culprit and as her eyes drank him in her heart froze in her chest and all the happiness she'd been feeling was washed away in the sudden reality check of the all too real pain in her broken heart. Her gaze meet Angel's dark ones for a moment as he sat at the bar a glass of what might be whiskey clutched in one of his hands, she could feel the rapid beating of her heart against her rib cage as she continued to stare at him frozen, before she managed to rip her gaze away from his all the joy in the freedom of dance she had been experiencing gone. Reaching out she grasped Willow's arm bringing the red heads attention to her. "I'm gonna go!" She said loudly over the music.

"What? Why?" Willow asked surprised. "I thought we were having a good time and Oz will be finished soon!"

"He's here, and I rather not be around while he is!" Buffy explained as she gestured towards the bar.

Willow followed the gesture with her eyes and they widened in understanding as they landed on Angel who was still looking their way. "Oh," She muttered as her eyes narrowed in a glare, annoyed at him for showing up ruining the lift in Buffy's spirits. Turning her gaze back to Buffy she gave her hand a squeeze. "Do you want me to come with?!" She asked. "Cause I can!"

Buffy smiled at the offer, but shook her head. "No, you and Oz have a date and Cordy seems to be chatting up a hotty. I'll be fine walking by myself. Tell Oz that he sounded great tonight!" Buffy said before releasing Willow's arm and began pushing her way through the crowd heading towards the exit. Willow watched Buffy for a second before returning her gaze to were Angel was sitting wanting to shoot him a glare and perhaps maybe work up the anger to go over and confront him for the pain he had caused her best friend only to find the bar stool Angel had been occupying empty, like he had just been a figment of her imagination. Frowning Willow jumped as a hand touched her arm, spinning around she let out a breath of relief at seeing the familiar face of Xander.

Xander glanced around the club. "Where'd the Buff go?!" He asked his oldest friend, having just come back from a needed trip to the bathroom.

"Home!" Willow replied. "The doosh showed up, killing Buffy's boogie!" She explained.

Xander frowned. "That boogie crasher!" Xander said upset for his friend.

**A/N:** Ok guys, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll find it easier to write the next chapter.


End file.
